


【DMC】恶魔五月996实录

by Whistlez



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-02-29 08:26:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 70,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18774922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistlez/pseuds/Whistlez
Summary: 5代结局后，维吉尔加入DMC事务所后的搬砖日常。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tin/gifts).



> 可看做《新生》的后续，也可当做独立的故事。

Prologue

 

人类的感情，尼禄想，应该是某种液体。

它既能汹涌激烈有如海浪汹涌，亦可静谧无声有如涓涓细流，但它必然是连贯的、发展的、不可割裂的。喜悦能够平复，悲伤可以消融，但绝不该中断得莫名其妙，就好比流了一半的的眼泪让人塞回去，或者尿到半途逼人提起裤子一样。

之所以作此感慨，起因是尼禄的便宜爸爸和便宜叔叔从魔界归来，还给他带了一个V——的模型小人。曾经，当他们以一种英雄的姿态跳下巨树，留给他两个潇洒的背影时，他的愤怒、委屈、渴慕、期待与留恋都是那样鲜活，五味杂陈的情感几乎让他难以承受。而如今那份回忆像块隔夜披萨一样噎住他的喉咙——如果能够吐出来的话，他希望吐在但丁的靴子上。

“嘿，kid，只是个玩笑？”但丁挠了挠头，“瞧，他其实是活的。”

立在维吉尔手掌上的小东西配合地鞠了一躬。

那确实是V。虽然成比例缩小了，但他那白皙的肌肤、深邃的五官和虚弱的身板都和过去如出一辙。他甚至还握着他那根银光闪闪的手杖。

难以置信。尼禄终于从那种反胃的感觉中摆脱出来。接着他的脑袋就被什么东西搡了一下，回头发现是麻雀大小的格里芬，正在绕着他发出聒噪的大笑。

“想我了吗，爱人？”

“特么想毙了。Nico专门做的炖锅终于能派上用场了。”尼禄对它竖起中指。裤脚地方有什么东西蹭过去，是和宠物猫咪别无二致的shadow，当然。“Nightmare也回来了吗？”

“Nightmare无法召唤。我的魔力还很微弱。” V用手杖戳了戳他的前宿主。“抛瓦，I need more抛瓦。”

但丁顿时捂脸发出愉悦的声音。这家伙的笑点可能和他作死的血量成反比。

维吉尔的眼球艰难地转动着，视线从弟弟身上移开，看来是为了在儿子面前表现良好而正和内心的各种血腥想法艰难搏斗。“他不再是我的一部分了。” 他把手往下放了一些，方便V跳到地上。“他是因你而存在的，Nero。”

说完这话大概耗尽了他剩余的人类值。维吉尔回过头，右手下意识地搭在刀柄上又放下来，最后以一种再正常不过的方式消失了——他转身下了Nico的车。

“他大概在外面划开空间然后回devil may cry。” 但丁向他们解释道，“回头见Nero，售后问题随时来找你爸，但是我们不退货。”

“滚你的。”

 

两个为老不尊的半魔离开后，Nico边开车边吹起了口哨。尼禄尽量无视她，把注意力放在正踩着shadow的背滑上座椅的黑发小人身上。

说点什么，什么都好，尼禄暗暗催促自己；至少告诉V他一度非常非常地……不，还是算了。

“那个，很高兴又见到你？”哦这可真蠢，明明有几百种打招呼的方式，他偏偏选了最老套的那种。“呃，你就一直这样了？还是——”

“不止这样。” V像他记忆中的一样露出了神秘兮兮的微笑，接着打了个响指。他瞬间变成了和尼禄一样高的成年人，就是肤色惨白得接近透明。尼禄觉得可以数出他的肋骨。有趣的是，Griffen和shadow并没有长大，还是那副迷你的样子。“我或许能够成长回原先的状态，只不过需要补充缺失的物质和魔力。” 

“你……你还好吗？我的意思是，如果Vergil还存在的话，你到底是什么？”

“我？一些血肉，一些魂石，一些魔法，一个道歉……以及再次与你相遇的幸运，Nero。”

“……没那回事。”

尼禄对于口是心非这事不太在行。他扭着脸，假装这样就没人能看见他的表情。

“嘿伙计，你的耳朵红了。”格里芬继续绕场飞行一周。

“花Q。”

 

不到一分钟，V就变魔术一般恢复了玩具大小。“很抱歉还得向你们继续索取帮助。”他像个谢幕的歌剧演员那样鞠了一躬，“不过，我真怀念和你并肩战斗的时候，Nero。虽然我们的相处实在短暂，但已经占了我人生的绝大多数。”

尼禄的喉结动了一下。他不想提他也有多么怀念这个，但生活总是一次次地掐灭不切实际的希望。他冲V露出一个足够开朗的笑容：“听上去不错。虽然那棵巨型盆栽砍掉了，不过恶魔这种东西像蟑螂一样杀不干净。我敢打赌，继续到处转转的话，我们肯定能找到点派得上用场的东西。”

“非常感谢。而且，我相信我也不是完全不能战斗。”V的手杖灵巧地在手腕上打了个转。

“你还在用这种武器啊？” 尼禄忧心忡忡地抓了抓头发，“让Nico给你做个强力点的怎么样。加点恶魔成分之类的。”

“不必了。其实这东西里已经有了不少‘恶魔成分’。”V露出了狡黠的微笑。“这是Vergil的一截指骨。”

“啥玩意儿？？？”

妮可和尼禄同时大喊出声。显然前者出于惊喜后者出于惊吓。

“快快，V，给我看看你的那个——”  
“指骨是他妈的怎么回事儿给我说清楚——”

“组成这个身体的血肉来自Vergil的右手。”V解释道，“你知道，他对你的右腕的事儿非常在意。他认为这是他应负的责任。作为父亲。”

“……他就不能像个正常人那样滚过来，说句‘我很抱歉’吗？”

“比起无力的言语，他更希望能对你有用。”

这种时候尼禄只能翻着白眼搜肠刮肚，有限的词汇量不够支撑他实际想对老父亲表达的丰富情绪。或许他们家族真应该集体去上个大学什么的。“我去给姬莉叶打个电话，她大概会很高兴知道他们回来了，还有……你的事。F*ck，怎么连这个罐子都空了。”他摇了摇装硬币的存钱罐，叹了口气。

“嘿，我早就说你该买部手机。现在这附近已经安全了，也不存在信号屏蔽的状况。”Nico说道。“要不就这么回去吧，给姬莉叶一个惊喜。”

“你确定我们不会吓到她？那小姑娘不会把V当成爬虫之类的玩意儿踩扁吗？” Griffen停在后视镜上嘀嘀咕咕。

“她会有心里准备的。唯一不幸的是晚餐的主食从炖鸡变成了炖鹌鹑。” 

V则有些兴奋地跳到了副驾驶座上。“Vergil大概会嫉妒我了，作为第一个与你们共享饭桌的人——如果他还有‘嫉妒’这种感情的话。”

尼禄无力地扯出一个笑容。“所以，他究竟是有还是没有? 尤其是当你离开了之后？”

“不太清楚，毕竟，我已经和他的意志不再相连了。但从经验来说，你父亲内心复杂扭曲的程度还挺出人意料。”V抚摸着同样跳上来的shadow的背部，唇角慢慢挑起。“或许有一天我会讲给你听，这是个很长很长的故事。”

 

TBC


	2. Mission 1 – Deadman Rises

人活着就要工作。

在维吉尔去了一趟洗手间然后面容冷肃地提着刀回来，但丁从椅子上跳起来空中全旋720度并躲过了五把幻影剑之后，活了四十多年的他终于领悟了这个道理。

“……scum.”

“好吧，水费，水费。”DMC的所长长叹一声，“仔细想想魔界也是有优点的，比如不管什么都能随地解决。”

阎魔刀出鞘发出的清脆声音让但丁的身体自动握住了魔剑，都用不着过脑子。然而维吉尔只是对空中挥出一刀，居合斩的吹飞效果在灰蒙蒙的沙发上劈出一小块整齐干净的区域。于是他满意地坐在了上面，用一种或鄙夷或挑衅、或二者皆是的眼神看着弟弟。

你为什么这么熟练啊？但丁心底无声地呐喊——他眼前立即出现了相似的画面：当他们在魔界的时候维吉尔也是以同样的动作将扎堆的恶魔切得整整齐齐，并像个热情好客的主人那样指着它们的灰烬：来啊，请坐。

“……这里不是魔界。”

“是啊，是啊。很抱歉没有准备一个触手宝座给您。”但丁伸了个懒腰。“不是有句俗话嘛，金窝银窝不如自家的狗窝。对吧，My King？”

那一瞬间维吉尔身上的魔力波动让但丁差点以为尤里森就要回来了。好在Qlipoth的树根附近的上万场决斗让他们暂时在兄弟打闹方面的疲劳值都接近了临界点。维吉尔甚至没有拔刀。他只是淡淡地扫了一眼同胞弟弟，仿佛在看一只在地毯上撒尿并且屡教不改的狗。

“所以，你打算怎么解决这个问题？”

事情要从几分钟前说起。

半魔的生理非常科学，不吃东西就不用排泄，所以斯巴达家的后裔可以长期在魔界那个不毛之地保持酷哥形象。但是为了庆祝回归人类社会，他们刚一离开Nico的房车，但丁就从路边的冰淇淋车上买了两个甜筒。这就酿成了悲剧。

“你从哪儿来的，货币？”维吉尔望着手中的蓝魂石，把它们捏成粉末洒在奶油上，吞了下去。

“感谢Nero吧。那辆箱车里面有个手工存钱罐，里面总是备着几个让人打电话的硬币。” 传奇恶魔猎人的指尖也弹着一枚，丝毫没有窃取侄子零花钱的愧疚。“啊，人类真可爱——你不这么认为吗，老哥？”

他们像散步一样回到Devil May Cry，但丁一脚踹开了装饰作用大于实际作用的木门。迎面飞来的灰尘给了他们一个热切的拥抱。但丁一边咳嗽着一边挥开了眼前的迷雾，大厅里熟悉的桌椅摆设，和离开之前一模一样。

“好吧，重新开张喽！！！”

“……还是老样子，毫无品味。” 维吉尔发出一个嘲笑般的气音。

“老样子？”但丁有一瞬间有种维吉尔曾在事务所待过的错觉，但维吉尔指的也可能是他本人，所以他没有深究。“这就是外行发言了。听着老哥，恶魔猎人这份工作非常特殊，是一般人无法踏足的领域，所以不免就要讲究一些仪式感。假如我穿着T恤和人字拖，玩着智能手机，用手提电脑看信用卡账单，就会令慕名前来的委托人失望。所以我们必须刻意营造出一种复古的氛围，比如这个电话，这个唱机，还有这些——” 他举起双手，拇指指向钉在墙上的一排恶魔头颅。

维吉尔啧了一声，明显是在嫌弃那些标本缺少美感。他摸着刀柄，看上去很想立刻就回到魔界，猎杀一批色彩鲜艳长相别致的魔物，整齐地重新钉过。

在他们就抽水马桶的问题差点又进行过一轮切磋后，但丁开始认真思考赚钱的对策。他习惯性地拿起电话听筒，但立刻就扔了回去。

“哦该死，当然打不通。不过莫里森或者Lady，或者Patty, 谁都好应该会定期回来看看吧。你瞧，那棵植物，肯定有人定期浇水。不管是他们中的哪个，我们马上就可以上工了。”

“在此之前呢？你打算就这么——保持原样？”

“欸，饿两天又不会死。”但丁把靴子依次跷在了桌上，“再无聊的魔界不都挺过来了。至少我这里还有床。也不会有人打扰，我打赌能找到点我们俩都感兴趣的娱乐。”他抛了个意图明显的媚眼。

“有欲望而无行动者滋生瘟疫。” 维吉尔无机质一般的灰蓝色眼球慢慢扫过屋内的每一样摆设，最后定格在但丁身上。“我现在唯一感兴趣的就是把这里产生病菌的东西全部扫除干净。”

“不是，我感觉你在争对我。”

但丁的猜测是对的。他们没有忍耐很久，在维吉尔的威逼下打扫了两天卫生后，熟悉的中间人带着重逢的惊喜和一个意外的消息造访了事务所。

“……什么意思Morrison？什么叫我已经死了？？”

“Redgrave市的骚动影响比我们想得都大。不少猎人被雇佣参加了行动，幸存的大概只有三分之一。行里人谁都知道传奇的但丁也去了那里，但没有回来。你失踪了整整六个月。” Morrison把烟头在烟灰缸里摁灭，“因此程序上，你已经死了。不再会有专门指名给你的工作。我认识的一些老主顾们也基本上撤销了这边的生意。”

“但现在我本人回来了啊？不能和他们解释一下吗？”

“实际上，你失踪后没多久就出现了几个‘但丁’的冒牌货，闹了不少笑话。现在主顾们已经不会轻易相信‘但丁复活’这种蠢话了。除非有什么机会证明你自己。” 中间人拍了拍手上的烟灰，“如果急需工作的话，我手头有两三件不指定对象的活儿。大概是以前的你看不上的那种。”

“胡说。债主才有资格挑三拣四，我一向是全部都要。”

“第一件，继续清扫Redgrave市区残留的杀人植物根系，和一些小型恶魔。”

“还没有打扫干净吗？我以为尼禄那小子可能干了。”

“因为这工作又累人又耗时，报酬还很低。这不是Redgrave第一次发生恶魔袭击了，原先的住民不是丧生就是撤离，现在几乎已经没人愿意搬回来，大家都害怕类似的事情还会重演。因此市内的地价降到了最低，也没有地产开发商愿意投资，市政本身就已经负债累累更没有余力支持重建。现在这份活儿的报酬还是几个民间慈善机构拼凑出来的。”

“别说了，再说下去我都快成店名了。”但丁扶住额头。

“所以说到尼禄，在这边的状况几乎构不成威胁的前提下，我很乐意把报酬更高、更靠近Fortuna的工作介绍给那孩子。你知道的，他们要支撑一个孤儿院，很不容易。”

“你可真是个好人，Morrison。”

“顺带一提自从半年前Redgrave市发生的事情之后尼禄在圈里的身价提高了大概十倍。有人亲眼目睹了他在事件中‘英勇的营救行动’，还是军 方的人。另外他的手臂奇迹再生也已经在暗网上传开了，黑市上还有匿名买家出高价收购他的血液或组织，剪下来的手指甲也行。”

这话让一旁像雕像一样安静坐着的维吉尔突然抬起了眼睛，视线扫向这边。但丁和中间人都默契地假装没看见。

“对于我可爱的侄子来说未必是件好事。还有呢？”

“第二件，距离本地200英里外的Foras镇出现了人类被怪物袭击的传闻，留下几具残缺不全的尸体，但没有实际的目击者，也没有可靠的影像记录，所以是否是恶魔所为也只是猜测。如果调查清楚并清除威胁的话，可以从当地警局领到赏金。第三件，联合教团的科学研究部下个月将在Paimon市召开一场学术会议，想要聘请精通恶魔知识的可靠人士担当会议的保镖。”  
“联合教团？”

“以打击异世界的魔物、保护人类为宗旨的宗教机构，只不过他们不像Fortuna那么与世隔绝。这块大陆上曾经有好几个信仰斯巴达的教团，后来它们名义上合并为一个，在世界各地设立分部，并各自拥有自己的研究机构。他们的信众数目总体或许没那么多、但其中不少都相当富有。也就是说，这是一笔不缺少投资人的生意。”

“那他们还缺保镖？”

“参加会议的绝大多数是没有战斗能力的研究者。而教团的战斗人员需要驻守在各自的分部，不能全部过来。总之就是缺人手啦想要雇几个，这没什么稀奇，现在很多商业、娱乐业巨头出席的活动都会依靠外聘的保全公司，更不用说研究对象是恶魔这种敏感的圈子。”

“我怎么感觉事情不会那么简单。”

“你的直觉一向很准。但似乎对赚钱没什么帮助。”

“哈哈哈，真是残酷啊Morrison。” 但丁摸着下巴上的胡茬笑了起来，“我全部都接了。”

“老规矩，佣金我抽一成，Lady两成。”

“为什么还有Lady的份？既然都当我已经死了欠款怎么没有一笔勾销？？这个女人比恶魔还狠啊？？？”

“你不会希望我把原话带给她的。顺便，恭喜重生，但丁。”

“……我是一出生就带着负债吗？？？”

 

“喂，但丁，那个人——” 离开之前，Morrison站在门口，用最小的声音对但丁说道，眼神暗示着安静地坐在沙发上闭目养神的维吉尔。“我从Lady那里听说过他。你的哥哥，似乎是个相当危险的人物……”

“哦放心吧。他现在无害得就像一个盆栽。Qliphoth以外的那种。”

“但愿如你所说。”

“我们在魔界沟通了很久。”但丁用手指比划了一个“捅”的姿势。“多少达成了一致。而且他比我还要渴望工作。不管你信不信，他活得可讲究了，我估计刚拿到报酬他就会给这个店添一堆新家具新书橱，甚至一张新床。”


	3. Mission 2 – The fool

读了很多诗的人都会产生一种错觉，就是我也能写，即便是沉迷力量的维吉尔也不例外。他7岁的时候就为弟弟创作了三首诗，每首里面都有三句以上以idiot收尾，但这也让他很苦恼，因为韵脚总是不够工整。后来他学会了用foolishness，为但丁所写的诗就越来越长了。

不过如果傻瓜坚持他的愚蠢，他就会变得聪明。

当他们在魔界时，他有大量时间渐渐理清自己的思绪。曾经的维吉尔觉得如果不能解决问题那就解决制造问题的人——或恶魔，这是唯一活下去的办法；然而但丁告诉他矛盾和分歧都是被允许存在的，就如同曾被他抛弃过一次的人性一样。或许，斯巴达家的双生子即便到世界的终末也无法全盘接受对方的理念，但这并不能阻碍他们合作，同行，然后作为排斥又渴求对方的两半存续下去。

“而且，如果我们想做的事总是一模一样的话就不能像现在这么享受到了，老哥。”但丁一边把他的某个器官挤入同胞兄长的体内一边气喘吁吁地笑，“有时候就是要不同的行动才能配合完美，你说对吧。”

“……可能我最近的纵容让你产生了一种错觉。”维吉尔同样喘息着抓紧红色大衣的边缘，大腿内侧和脊背两边的肌束根根绷紧，“我是不会一直这么溺爱你的。”

“Vergil，你大概在魔界待久了对人类的语言有些陌生……所谓的‘溺爱’和’用小一点的幻影剑捅弟弟‘并不是同一个意思。”

一开始，那只是种战斗结束后太过空虚无聊时的互相抚慰。维吉尔曾猜测但丁在人界的时候会不会也这么做——但双胞胎弟弟对他的主动似乎无比震惊，表现得犹如薛定谔的处男。虽然但丁很快消化了眼前发生的这些并试图掌握节奏，维吉尔也乐意将主动权暂时交出去，但他们确实磨合了好一阵子才逐渐找到感觉。

维吉尔知道他的记忆有些混乱，一些美好或不那么美好的回忆——比如他们兄弟曾经玷污过事务所的每一个平面这种事，已经因为他的选择不同而烟消云散了。但丁举止中某种隐藏的别扭令他产生了多余的类似担心的情绪。“只是一种放松，”他解释道，“为地下生物的下一轮袭击做好准备。”

但丁的动作停下了一秒，“是不是还可以顺便恢复魔力？”他露出一个嘲讽的笑容。

“你也可以这么理解。”

接下来他们只是沉默地忙着手上的活儿，直到维吉尔闷哼一声，把脸埋在兄弟的肩上喘气。那让恶魔猎人的眉头放松了许多。

“你可以再诚实一点的，Vergil。” 他故意用湿润的手掌抬起维吉尔的下颌，“想要个吻吗？”

“……你想要吗？”

“取决于你想不想。”

维吉尔一时语塞。这一次的重逢，但丁的许多行为都令他迷惑不解。并且在他脑中发生过的一切都不具有参考性。他的弟弟不再像过去那样冲动而易于引导，也不会大声嘶吼出自己的不满或索求。他曾经以为但丁想要的东西，现在的他未必仍然想要。

“那就是‘不想’的意思？”恶魔猎人仍然凝视着他，嘴角挑起，目光中闪过一瞬藏得很好的苦涩。

这家伙太难以取悦了，维吉尔放弃地想。比起照顾但丁，他得优先照顾好自己。

所以他拍掉弟弟的手，用力撞在他的双唇上，随后吮吸他的舌头。就算但丁有了其他的什么人……类似于固定伴侣一类的，或者他答错了某种关于“这家伙究竟是人性还是恶魔占上风”的灵魂拷问，至少现在他还是可以享受到。

然后但丁就像记忆中被封印的某种怪物一样苏醒了。他沉迷接吻，并且在根本不恰当的场合坚持要求做到最后。这让维吉尔在后来的几场决斗中倒了大霉，但他也不是抱怨这个——恶魔忠实于欲望是一件再自然不过的事。

 

你得和他谈谈。维吉尔的内心出现了不和谐的声音，仿佛V一直就在那里，透过这副肉与骨的囚笼，嘲弄般地看待外面发生的一切。你没看出他心事重重吗？他杀了你，他救了你，他陪着你，他抛弃了最喜欢的人类世界待在这个鬼地方——你不想知道原因吗？

人类并不能完全接纳他，正如我之于魔界也永远是异类。痛恨的依旧痛恨，贪婪的依旧贪婪。

奇怪，明明是你先说的那句话。

哪句？

在苦涩的悲伤中，我诅咒我的星辰——难道你从未理解你所熟记的诗句吗？

我会把你再次扔出去的，你看我会不会。

你会，不过你也改变了。V在他的精神舞台上露出了魔术师般的窃笑。我的枝蔓长入了你的枝蔓，我们的根系互相交缠。就算你我分离，你的心中也早已种下了其他东西。

 

“总算干完了。真是个大工程。”Qliphoth的根系彻底清除的一天，但丁精疲力尽地倒在地上晾干血水和汗水。“想想看接下来的几千个日日夜夜该怎么打发。我听说魔人能活得很长。”

“你难道不想回人界么？”

“……你有办法？哦不对，你应该优先考虑用阎魔刀彻底封闭那破树留下的空间裂隙。”

“我会的。但只要力量足够我们还是可以返回人界，有一条特殊的路线——”

“我们？”

“我答应了Nero，会取回我的书。”

“哦，这样啊。”

“怎么了，我以为你会很想回去才对。”

“哦我兴奋地要命，如果有打碟机的话我可以现场嗨给你看。”但丁有气无力地笑了，“说起来，你什么时候开始在意起我的感受了？”

那种令人不快的迷惑感又回来了。维吉尔眉间皱起，魔力在头顶氤氲，仿佛在酝酿一场五月雨。“如果你不肯配合的话，事情会变得很麻烦。”

“哦，我以为你想要什么，都是直接动手过来拿。”但丁充满暗示地提了提皮裤，拍了一下胯部。

阎魔刀呛的一声出鞘。

“不是……等等？我说等等？”但丁立刻就把腿缩了起来，委委屈屈地喊，“不是来真的吧？？？”

维吉尔莫名其妙地看了他一眼，随后将目光转向自己的右手。“差不多可以了。”他自言自语道。随后刀光一闪。

在但丁目瞪口呆的注视中，落地的残肢化为一个虚弱的男人——小小的，昏迷的V重新出现在地上，而断肢的地方涌出的鲜血像活物一样覆盖住他，化为了魔纹和衣服。

“这是什么操作？你又分出了——等等怎么回事儿？Urizen???”但丁一把抓住哥哥剩余的那只手，严阵以待。

但维吉尔看起来没有任何变化，少了一只手的地方在缓慢愈合，出血也已经停止。“给Nero的礼物。”

“哇哦。这算什么，不负责任的父亲对儿子突然的歉疚心爆发？” 但丁手的温度留在他的前臂上，隔着衣袖却依然烫得惊人。

“有没有考虑对你可怜的兄弟也该有一些补偿？”

……

维吉尔猛然睁开眼睛。

他发现自己半靠在已经擦洗干净的沙发上，腿上盖着一本老旧的诗集；他的兄弟就坐在对面，手里也捧着一本书——而不是某种杂志。他腿上这本是《奥德赛》，而但丁手中的是《伊利亚特》。

“瞧瞧我找到了什么。” 但丁晃了晃手中的一张纸片，“收拾仓库的时候翻出来的。真搞笑，我完全不记得我什么时候办了市立图书馆的借书卡？啊，这几本书早就过了归还日期。”  
有那么一瞬间，梦境和现实的界限变得相当模糊。仿佛稍微努力一下就能跨过。

“你——”最糟的是，他甚至不知道如何提出问题。但丁歪了歪头，表示自己在认真听。

“……你在。”他伸手，碰到了弟弟的头发。但丁像被捅出了硬直一般一动不动。“那很好。”他缩回手，轻轻咕哝了一声。

维吉尔觉得自己才是那个傻瓜。他一直很坚持原则，也没有变的更聪明。


	4. Mission 3 – Working late

但丁的内心仿佛被十个崔西轮流电了一轮，再被双持火箭炮轰到倒地不起。

什么，我老哥果然暗恋我。  
就算他一见面就刺我捅我，就算他一言不合就上次元斩绝，就算二十年前他不肯拉住我的手独自跳下魔界临走还要划我一刀，但他仍然是爱我的！  
如果把维吉尔的情史比作八等分的披萨，就算其中七块给了力量，总算还有一小块留下来给他的弟弟，他的半身。  
……不，现在是和尼禄两个人分了。  
而且按照维吉尔之前的德行，估计会把这唯一一块上的香肠蘑菇和芝士都刮给他亲生的崽，留给但丁的只有又干又硬的面饼。

捧着面饼的但丁嘿嘿傻笑起来。他感到饥饿，甚至还想叫个外卖。虽然抽屉里一张现金也没有了，信用卡也全被停用；问Patty借吧，之后还不知道会惹上什么麻烦。所以他只能继续饿着，直到被维吉尔拎起来工作。

时间是早上九点。他们从没有修复的地铁管道进入Redgrave的地下，开始了枯燥而漫长的寻根之旅。理论上，被切断人血供应的Qliphoth的根系就应该早就枯萎了，但不知为何总有一些漏网之鱼，利用小型穴居生物、腐烂的尸块甚至恶魔的血活下来。两人对这些东西进行了彻底的清扫。  
维吉尔迈着稳健的步伐，一路疾走居合加次元斩平推过去，无论是魔界植物还是虫类、蜥蜴都切成细小的粉末，比轧路机干得还要彻底。甚至对堵塞通道的建筑垃圾也顺便进行了疏通。  
不愧是劳模维吉尔。次元斩绝里那毁天灭地割裂空间的几十上百刀都是他老哥一刀刀亲手划出来的——恶魔的视力这么告诉他。  
但这种重复劳动对但丁来说也太过无聊了。难怪尼禄也干不下去。而且人类城市的地下实在太过复杂：地下铁线路，污水处理管道，天然气管道，电缆与光纤管道……整个错综复杂的迷宫在三个维度上都拥有足以媲美蛛网的层次感。他老哥这么努力再加上浮士德的钞能力，从早干到晚也只彻底清理了大约五分之一的城市区域。夜幕降临，但丁被人类那半的饥饿和疲惫感折磨到了极限。  
“哎哎，收工吧——”  
“为什么？”  
“喂，这就是个垃圾处理的工作，没必要这么拼命吧！上面也不会因为我们每天干10个小时就多付酬劳——”  
“早点结束，早点处理另外两份工作。”  
“Vergil你是魔鬼吗？？”  
“我是。下一个。”  
但丁愤愤地拔出魔剑但丁，一把插进地面，然后以剑身为靠背坐了下来。“我就睡这儿了。日出之前谁都休想让我动一下。”  
“随便你。”  
维吉尔潇洒地转身，瞬移，留下一个没有感情的背影。

混蛋，骗子，彻头彻尾的恶魔。说爱我都是骗人的！！！  
仔细想想他好像也没说爱……  
但丁的背渐渐下滑，最后干脆躺在了地上。但发现自己根本睡不着——他太饿了。远处传来规律的嗖嗖声，大概是阎魔刀把各种东西做成绞肉馅的节奏。  
啊，Mundus没了黑骑士就只是个鸡，而他哥没了意识也是加班狂魔。  
……维吉尔连“倦怠”这种感觉也失去了吗？

在魔界的时候，谁都没有那种按照自己的意愿停下来的奢侈。他们无法决定何时杀戮，何时休息，昼夜、晨昏毫无意义，任何时间都可能发生一次意想不到的袭击。实际上，斯巴达双子的争斗不休甚至可以当做一种娱乐和放松，因为至少此时他们还可以照看彼此的背后。另一重意义上的“打架”同样如此。  
但丁难以想象当维吉尔只有一个人的时候是怎样的。孤寂的，没有终点的荆棘之旅，每一条道路都是险境、每一个旅伴都是威胁。他不能停下来也不敢停下来，仅仅是为了存在下去。而这无疑占据了他哥绝大多数的人生。  
即便对自己的身体和灵魂都信心十足，但丁也不敢保证假如他们的立场互换，他绝对能做得比维吉尔更完美、保留更多的人性。没完没了的战斗、战斗、战斗，好比没有休息日的工作，看不到尽头的加班，换成任何一个圣人都可能会被逼疯。或许连他也只会演变成某种和Urizen略有不同的的怪物——性格更加活泼俏皮，内里却是一样的暴虐而破碎。

不过，思考这些已经没有意义。他总不能跑到小时候的那一天把维吉尔换回来，或者回到特米尼格顶端紧紧握住阎魔刀的刃——反正他哥是绝对不会放开刀柄的。发生过的已经发生了，而如维吉尔所说，他们还有很多时间。  
但丁希望自己是那个让维吉尔停下来的人。他已经看到了一线渺茫的希望——只要在此之前他还没被饿死。或累死。

作为一个言出必行的成熟男人，尽管没有一丝睡意，但丁还是一直忍到日出时间才站起来。他用地上捡的一块碎玻璃照了照，感觉自己憔悴得像个熬夜准备考试的哲学系学生，甚至不得不把魔力集中到面部来消除浮肿和黑眼圈。  
总之，经过几分钟的恢复，焕然一新的但丁骑着摩托车沿着昨天的清理路线追了出去。这条地铁线路一直通往城外，穿过位于郊区的一个隧道之后，轨道从地下变为地上，成了一条普通的城间铁路。从站牌来看，终点站是Foras。

在隧道的出口附近，维吉尔坐在一块自己清理出来的干净地方，抱着阎魔刀陷入了小憩，身边漂浮着一圈莹蓝的幻影剑。  
但丁采用了Z字形走位谨慎接近，忽然，维吉尔好像动了一下，那些魔力凝成的剑刹那向外飞行，然而并没有刺中什么；当但丁与他的兄弟相隔不到5英尺时，幻影剑的圈子直径变大了一倍——以便把他也纳入剑柄对着的范围，而不是剑刃。  
这种感觉实在太新鲜了。  
但丁倒抽一口冷气，望着那些剑像邪教徒一样绕着他们两人转圈圈，背上传来几近战栗的感觉。

维吉尔的意识这时才完全清醒过来。他扫了一眼但丁——似乎完全没有注意到幻影剑的背叛——嘴角挑起一点骄傲的弧度。  
“我打通了66号线。”  
“真有你的。”  
但丁吹了个口哨。  
“那个……老哥啊，我认真反省过了。今后我也会更卖力地干。不过我们晚上还是要睡上八个小时，如何？”  
“……同意。”

就这样努力了六天后，但丁终于可以自豪地说，Redgrave的地下已经干干净净，一条恶魔根须也找不到了。他们通知了莫里森，并拒绝了当地一个名叫“重建家园”的慈善基金会提供的佣金。  
这样做除了能做一点是一点的赎罪之外还有一个好处，就是我得不到的东西，Lady也休想得到。但丁恶毒地想。  
奇妙的是，工作最为积极的维吉尔对此没有提出任何反对意见，而但丁甚至说不好这算意料之外还是情理之中。毕竟他哥曾给魔帝干了不知道多久的白工，还被迫穿上那种丑陋的盔甲，做一些羞耻的踢踢打打的动作。  
那可真是个悲伤的故事。

Morrison为但丁时不时发作的人本主义情结叹息了一声，自掏腰包为事务所结清了两个月的水电费。“就当庆祝重新开张的礼物。”他说。  
“讲真你人真的太好了——要不是我哥在这儿我一定冲过去给你一个热吻。”  
社恐患者维吉尔对但丁的人际关系毫无兴趣，甚至吝啬于给弟弟潜在的热吻对象一个眼神。中间人一走他就马上拔刀切开了空间，迫不及待地想要转移到下一个工作地点去。  
“拜托了Vergil，至少让你快饿扁的弟弟喝几桶水充饥。”  
“……抽水马桶，记得冲水。”  
“你故意的吧？？？”

又耽搁了一天，兄弟俩才出现在Foras镇的街头。但丁拿着介绍信去了当地警局。接待他们的是一位经验丰富的探长，算是Morrison的旧友之一。他对但丁略有耳闻，虽然没有全盘信任，但也尽量提供了一些允许向媒体公开的情报。

小镇的连环惨案从几个月前就开始了——仔细一算，应该是Qliphoth的事件之后。所有牺牲者的尸体都残缺不全，像被什么大型猛兽啃食过，而当地肯定不存在任何一种大型食肉动物。于是就有异想天开的人提出了“恶魔所为”的推断。经过但丁的软磨硬泡，探长总算答应给他们几分钟时间参观停尸房。并且趁他不注意的时候，骗术师巧妙地拿走了一叠包括了牺牲者名单的资料。

“你能从这些咬痕判断出究竟是哪一种恶魔干的吗？”但丁捅了捅笔挺地站在尸体边上的兄长；虽然已经有些轻微腐烂的尸块很恶心，但跟他们经常见识的情景相比只能说是小场面。  
维吉尔又用他那种看狗的眼神瞥了弟弟一眼，摇摇头。显然对他来说恶魔只分横切还是竖切，没有区分门纲目科属种的必要。然而，就在但丁即将把架子上的尸体推回冷柜之前他突然伸手阻拦，几根手指插进血肉模糊的腹腔，挖出了什么东西。  
啊，这家伙果然还是魔界的居民，但丁握着镊子一脸无语。维吉尔把取出来的东西放进了他的右手掌心，自顾自地打开水龙头洗起手来。但丁这才注意到那是一枚点41的麦格农弹。  
“哪一种恶魔杀人需要用上子弹？”维吉尔垂下眼帘，反问道。  
“唔，有趣极了。” 但丁陷入了思考，“但愿我们不是卷入了什么变态连环杀人犯的案子，和恶魔一点关系也没有。” 他开始翻动手头的资料，一边阅读一边自言自语。  
“牺牲者从事的职业各不相同，彼此的人际关系圈也毫无交集。街头的流浪汉，晚归的上班族，在公园幽会的情侣，独居的老人……该死，除了尸体被损毁的样子接近之外，看起来似乎不存在任何规律。”

维吉尔擦干双手，从他手里接过资料，像阅读诗集一样研究了片刻。  
“死者共有六名成年人，一半男性一半女性；六名60岁以上的老人，同上。六个不满20岁的年轻人，三男三女。”  
“……什么意思？你想说666吗？”  
“并非没有规律。这个人，或恶魔，挑选猎物的时候似乎对年龄和性别有所限制。”维吉尔总结道，“低等恶魔没有这样的智力和自控力。”  
“我认识的强迫症恶魔不多。是不是你干的？”但丁盯着他看，忽然惊讶地咳嗽了起来。“你居然笑了？？连我都觉得这个笑话太冷了。”  
维吉尔的表情很快恢复了往常的冷漠。“我倾向于怀疑，是由人类转化的恶魔所为。”他缓慢地说道，“你应该对此也有所了解。”  
“……你说呢。”  
但丁喃喃地回答。脑袋里仿佛有个“麻烦蜂鸣器”嘀嘀嘀地响个不停。


	5. Mission 4 – Nero and V

“嘿，上次我让你安装的那个APP，你下载了没有？” Nico一边开车一边问。  
“哪个？”  
“就那个‘666 is coming’，相当于干这行的人的内部推特，交换情报或者买卖二手货什么的。我在上面挂出了几个手套型的二代devil breaker，销量比我想象的差点。你去给我刷点用户评价好吗。”  
“……唔，等我有空。”  
尼禄一边玩着用刚到手的酬劳买的新款手机一面敷衍地答应。听说射击游戏可以锻炼注意力和手指的灵活度，于是他打算单用左手打通这一关。V趴在手机的另一侧，不时用手杖指点屏幕上容易被遗漏的敌人。  
其实尼禄觉得自己不需要辅助，但是这样的V还……有点可爱。

“Holy crap! 我总是来不及干掉那几个自爆兵。”  
“再来一轮？” Griffen比谁都兴致勃勃地扑腾着。  
“喂！听见我说的了吗？！！” 他们的司机按着喇叭抗议道。

“好吧好吧。”尼禄从游戏退出，换到了应用界面，下载并安装了Nico推荐的APP。虽然图标有点惊悚，点进去以后里面的气氛却显得相当悠闲，看上去和一群无所事事的中年人在酒吧聊天吹牛差不多。他第一眼注意到的一则标题是关于 #传奇的但丁究竟死了没有# 的讨论，下面的跟帖足足有十几页，至今仍然火爆。尼禄点进去浏览了几眼，各种不着边际的猜测令他啼笑皆非。接下来还有 #你们知道那个但丁有个双胞胎哥哥吗是个从小毁容头上缠满绷带的杀人魔# 以及 #Sin Scissors剪坏了我引以为傲的发型怎么办# #稀有恶魔标本劲爆甩卖# 

他在一个角落里找到了Nico发的交易贴。下面的用户反馈褒贬不一，有人盛赞devil breaker的用途广泛对付飞行的恶魔有奇效，也有人痛骂那玩意儿关节硬得不行根本派不上用场。Nico对这样的评论回复过一次：“不好意思，设计的时候参照的是某个怪力男，如果提供握力数据话可以为您专门订做。”

“嘿，你还真挺上心的。打算开始做devil breaker的生意了？”

“废话，赚钱的渠道多多益善。伙计，虽然我算是有点崇拜但丁，但不得不说他那个事务所实在是……经营不善。”Nico用一种偶像破灭的沉痛语气感叹道。“姬莉叶想给那群小崽子办一个惊喜的复活节派对，我们至少需要赚点糖果钱。”  
“你怎么不早告点说！！！那样的话我就根本不会买这玩意了。” 尼禄像被烫了一下似的喊道。  
“冷静下来酷哥！没关系没关系，手机也是姬莉叶的主意，这样就算在没有电话亭的地方你们也可以随时联络了不是吗？到复活节还有好一阵子，足够我们赚上一两笔的。”

尼禄点点头，继续滑动拇指，寻找有没有发布任务的讯息。令人失望的是他没找到什么可用的情报。更让人火大的是在一条讨论中看到了自己的名字。  
“#DMC的Nero为何身价飙升？只有我一个人觉得其中有什么阴谋？#”

下面的回复纷纷表示了对此观点的支持。不仅有人挖出了尼禄还是教团骑士时的黑料，比如孤僻，傲慢，目中无人，无法与同事相处之类的，还有关于他的身世的各种恶毒猜测。一个以Fortuna原住民自居的家伙大肆传播着关于他和Credo兄妹俩都有不正当关系的流言。而某个资历比较深的恶魔猎人则用下流的语气谈论起他和但丁之间的关系。甚至有人十分精确地“推理”出他的手臂根本没有再生，准确的说是从来没有断过，一开始就是配合同伙演出的一场戏，用来制造有利于提高曝光度和佣金的新闻。  
尼禄用尽了大概毕生的自制力才没有冲着手机屏幕砸上一拳。

“……怎么说呢。”  
V先是叹了口气，随后露出一个用心险恶的笑容。“残酷有一颗人的心，嫉妒有一张人的脸。”  
他用手杖敲了敲手机的边缘，一道黑色的影子从仪表板上跳下来，落在小人身边。  
“开工了。Griffen，你负责口述；Shadow，你来打字。” 

黑猫的尾巴从一条变成了五条，像五根过分灵活的手指一样飞速地按着触屏。Griffen则口吐芬芳，滔滔不绝。他们以“Griffen”和“Shadow”两个账号交替发言，在这条讨论后面跟了十几条回复，极尽挖苦讽刺之能事，几乎把每个对Nero有意见的家伙都教育得狗血淋头。于是猎人们立即猜测这两个是Nero的狂热粉丝，甚至就是尼禄的小号。狮鹫对这样的怀疑不屑一顾。  
“Griffen: 小号？老子是他爸爸！！！”

尼禄看到这条后喷出了一口汽水，而Nico差点从驾驶座上滚下来。整个车厢充满了父慈子孝的气氛。  
——才怪。  
“V——让那只鸟闭嘴不然我真的拔光它的毛！你们都看见我是怎么对付malphas的了吧？！！”

“他们两个毕竟是恶魔，对于人类的语言大概掌握的还不够。缺乏美感。” V用手杖撑起身子。“没办法，就算几分钟也够了，只能靠我自己。”  
他打了个响指，瞬间变成大人状态，然后有条不紊地继续用手机参与这一场骂战。V的用户名是“Nightmare”，对于他的对手可以说是非常恰如其分，他的论点精确，论据可靠，论证有力又不失华美，诗歌般的辞藻像精灵一般在每个批评家的头顶反复踩跳。可以说唯一忽略的只有一点——就是他从刚才开始就坐在尼禄的腿上。

小个子的V无所谓，然而当一个成年人跨坐在一个成年身上、在十分狭窄的空间内聚精会神地玩着手机，这实在有些勉强。尼禄一瞬间忘却了所有愤怒，手脚僵硬，血液一股股冲上头顶——他很慌，虽然不知道为什么，但他就是慌。  
他求救般地慢慢转向Nico。他的搭档甚至没有发出一句“我要告诉姬莉叶”的嘲讽，而是目不转睛地望着前面，双手都紧紧握住方向盘。唯有大张着的双唇和腿上燃烧的烟头方才暴露出她内心的震惊。

“啊——烫死了！”  
Nico一个急刹车，疯狂地拍打着热裤。而那个瞬间差点撞上挡风玻璃的V也恢复了口袋妖怪大小。  
“写完了。监视这个讨论接下来的发展。” Griffen和Shadow纷纷咕哝表示赞成。  
“V……我说……”  
“不用客气。我能做的也不多。”苍白的青年满足地微笑着，让尼禄把剩下的话全部吞进了胃里。

几天后，一个叫做“Aeneid”的账号给所有V的发言都点了赞。


	6. Mission 5 – Weakness

但丁和维吉尔在Foras镇上住了几天。因为资金有限，他们白天在公园的长椅上打瞌睡，夜间分头巡逻，拆散了无数差点干柴烈火的小情侣。在第四天的傍晚，维吉尔逮住了两只不知从哪儿流浪到这里的Riot，但丁熟练地切下它们的脑袋和爪子送往警局。当鉴证人员从怪物的指甲缝中提取出其中几名死者的DNA后，兄弟俩得到了许诺的赏金。

“……但这并不能解释子弹的问题。” 数着钱的但丁心虚地说道。  
“这里确实没有其他东西了。” 维吉尔回答。“如果我是那个主使的人，或恶魔，牺牲者的数目已经达到了某种要求，就没有必要再增加了。”  
“这算什么强迫症的自我修养？好吧你可能说中了。那家伙就像在‘采集样本’一样。”但丁摸着下巴，另一只手假装从嘴里拿出一支并不存在的烟斗。“谢谢你华生。”  
“谁是华生。”  
“……没什么，一个凡人。”

最终但丁狠了狠心，用酬劳买了两部智能手机，并给镇上那位探长留下了号码，嘱咐他如果出了什么后续问题可以打这个电话，他们将提供快速而免费的售后服务。

维吉尔对大部分的人类造物都表现出一种傲慢与拒绝的态度——然而对于已经慢慢摸透了他的脾性的但丁来说那不过是一种对自己无法掌握的东西的暴躁不安罢了。大概和猫喜欢咬断充电线是同一个道理。但丁相信当老哥体会到科技本身的方便与魔性之后，渐渐也会像自己一样喜爱并依赖它们。

但他没想到维吉尔会变得如此欲罢不能。如今他对手机比小时候的他对诗集的爱意更为浓烈，连但丁的手指印在屏幕上面都会被收获一个比幻影剑更锋利的眼神。  
他用手机读诗，读散文和小说，读文学评论和理论专著……以及网上的八卦。

但丁第一次看到维吉尔安装的那个“666 is coming”的应用时差点笑到打嗝。他猜测维吉尔大概是在胡乱搜索“恶魔”“力量”之类的关键字时被流氓软件欺骗才安装的这个，然而悄悄点进去一看却没那么简单。但丁发现了不少眼熟的账号，从发言推断可能是和自己打过交道的黑市商人，中间人以及同样干这行的佣兵。当然还有直接用本名注册的比如Nico，正在席卷机械手的生意。他不止一次在讨论中看到了自己还有尼禄的名字，那些真假掺半的信息或诋毁让他露出了哭笑不得的表情。

“……用你自己的。” 含着怒气和热气的声音让他脑门一颤，赶紧从床上蹦起来。

“嘿嘿嘿抱歉老哥我又拿错了——”

但丁抬头看见包着一条浴巾的维吉尔，湿漉漉的头发正服帖的倒在脑门上，发尾还在往下滴水。

有点遗憾的是他们俩不再像小时候那样酷肖对方了，即使没有发胶的维吉尔也不能冒充镜子里的自己然后让人快乐的撸一发——不对他好像犯了什么方向性错误。

把手里的随便什么一扔然后冲过去抱住湿漉漉热乎乎的双胞胎哥哥，双手沿着胸肌到腰线再到臀部每一寸令人遐想的弧度螺旋下滑——如果是十年前的但丁搞不好会这样。  
哦这么搞我就不能忍了，难道维吉尔的手臂线条就不性感了吗？？只看他穿着无袖马甲的样子我就可以硬一整天顺便把他的肱三头肌捏到撕裂——更年轻的但丁激烈反驳。

实际上，但丁两个都没有选。

现在的他富裕了，有哥了，和那些只能靠边角料的幻想渡过良夜的崽子们当然不能平起平坐。而人富有起来的一个标志就是变得挑剔而矜持。从魔王的宝座上光荣退位的维吉尔不但不再随便捅人，打开封印，殃及无辜，反而勤勤恳恳地承担了猎魔的工作，几乎可以称得上Devil May Cry的模范员工——四舍五入就是他这个店主的O隶呢。而O隶必须更加卖力地讨好主人才允许得到奖赏；那种只披着一条浴巾坐在他的床上却专注于玩手机的行为是绝对不能鼓励的。

“放开我的腿然后去洗澡。”维吉尔盯着屏幕说。  
“只是确认一下你底下是不是真空的。”但丁微笑着松了手，屁股向后挪了挪。“不洗也无所谓吧反正今天没怎么出汗。”  
“……我可以帮你先用鲜血沐浴。”

这个场景是如此地逼真得近在眼前，以至于但丁不自然地吞咽了一下。他盯着维吉尔在那些讨论尼禄的回复中滑动拇指，嘴唇不悦又性感地抿起，突然感到一丝丝烦躁。

他想起Urizen刚刚被击倒时的那个场景：尼禄几乎是半背半拖行着虚弱至极的V，那么艰难，那么迟缓地走来。是啊，他们错过了所有“好玩的”，但仅仅他们看向彼此时的目光，又似乎那些都无关紧要。对于两个才认识一个月的“陌生人”来说，他们是如此莫名其妙地从对方那里收获了一大堆的信任，依赖，满溢出来的保护欲。就算V是维吉尔最纯粹的人性，但丁也从未想过他会把自己的脆弱一面在尼禄面前剖开得如此彻底。

从小到大，斯巴达家的双胞胎好好合作的次数屈指可数，除了那个在噩梦中纠缠他多年的头彩。更不存在互相扶持，照看彼此——对于半魔的自尊来说，寻求帮助无异于将自己的弱点暴露在外。

而完美地融合了果实的力量、恶魔与人类的维吉尔，还存在弱点吗？

但丁有一个设想。那玩意有点过分，他是在清扫红墓市地底时无意中发现的，当时留下它是为了或许有一天能找到品味猎奇的买家；可是如果它能派上更大的用场……

“Vergil，我有点担心一件事。”但丁清了清喉咙，一本正经地开口道。  
“Foras镇这几天都没有再发现死者。明天就可以去下一个城市了。”  
“不是关于工作，是关于——你。”  
“我一切正常。”维吉尔微微侧过脸，灰蓝的眼球倒映着屏幕的光线，像含着一汪流动的水，几乎有些不真实。

“你吃掉了Qliphoth的果实，就没有产生任何后遗症吗？”  
“当然。它修复了我损失的力量。”

“是啊你吃了那个果子，就融合了吸血盆栽的一部分。然而几乎所有力量都是有代价的，那颗魔树也有它显而易见的弱点。”但丁夸张地耸了耸肩，“你就不担心那最终也会变成你的弱点吗？”  
危言耸听达到了臆想中的效果。维吉尔终于放下手机，眉峰皱起，“什么意思。”

“你瞧。”但丁变戏法地从床头柜里变出一个东西——一只藏在半枯萎的树根中的Nidhogg幼虫。或许是因为营养不足的缘故，它比正常的幼虫小了一圈。实际上，在Qliphoth倒塌后还能找到这个东西，已经近乎奇迹了。

维吉尔立即想要向后退开，但或许觉得这举动有露怯的嫌疑所以只是颈部动了一下就停住了。“把那东西丢掉。立刻。”  
“这种寄生虫当时帮助我们清除了不少挡路的树根之类的；如果它把吃掉果子的你也当做那棵盆栽的一部分，想要吸取植物的汁液怎么办。”  
“那就捏碎，踩死。怎样都行。”维吉尔隐约意识到了弟弟的歹意，他意有所指地眯起眼睛。“我又不是树。”  
“幼虫可是没长眼睛的，也没有出色的分辨力——”但丁拼命绷住脸，“它们只能闻到香甜的水分，凭本能行动……”  
“你敢！Dante！！！”

话说到这个份上战争自然一触即发。半魔双子在刹那间就完成了一跃而起、彼此压制、用四肢限制对方行动等一系列动作。肌肉绷紧的力度令可怜的木床嘎嘎作响。唯一的区别是维吉尔只在腰间围了一条浴巾而但丁手里的幼虫自然而然地滚落到了他身上的低洼处——也就是两腿中间的位置。

浴巾只要腿部的动作幅度一大就轻易滑开了。而Nidhogg幼虫本能地寻找着与Qliphoth同源的汁液。肥胖的身躯沿着勃起的粉色肉茎不断蠕动，长短不一的白色纤毛像昆虫的触须那样颤抖、探测，最后找到了甘美的源头——位于蘑菇状的头部正中的、开始流出透明粘液的小孔。它那长满锯齿状细密牙齿的口器立即覆盖上去，用力吮吸起来。

维吉尔发出了一声前所未有的惨叫——比所有受伤的痛呼都精彩得多。反抗着但丁的力道一下子变得激烈又混乱，如同出水的鱼。而但丁正倾注自己的一切力量擒住兄长的双手，这样即便被那对阎魔刀一般修长而致命的腿狠狠踹中，维吉尔也无法摆脱幼虫的折磨。

这个角度可以让他窥见那虫子的身躯因为营养而渐渐臌胀的画面，配合维吉尔剧烈起伏的胸部和硬成石子一样的粉色乳头，实在是刺激得有点超过。但丁小心地控制着自己的胯部以避免不小心挤死幼虫，同时低下头去品尝锁骨和乳头上渐渐积蓄的水滴。也不知道是幼虫还是但丁的动作引发了更加强烈的反应，维吉尔的魔力猛然出现了混乱，随后那熟悉的覆盖着亮蓝色鳞片的尾巴从尾椎伸了出来，开始毫无章法地胡乱拍打。只一击，但丁不知道睡了多少年的旧床就变成了木板的废墟。

但丁看着因为尾巴的击打变得皮开肉绽的小臂，虽然伤口在几秒钟内消失不见，湿滑的血液仍然流了两人满手。他一怒之下，在魔人尾巴的下一次挥动时精确地咬住了它的末端——尽管那差点将他的牙齿崩掉，但至少制止了维吉尔的无用挣扎。维吉尔的腰和腿也从未停止发力，但因为体位的阻隔总是不能顺利地击中目标。眼下，魔力让这些脆弱的部位渐渐被光滑的鳞片包裹，而但丁也开始呼唤熟悉的魔力，以便在魔化状态下继续势均力敌的缠斗。

他发誓剩下的部分不是自己有意为之——首先，为了防止被维吉尔踢中他不得不用力掰开他的大腿，随后，那只Nidhogg幼虫又因为魔化皮肤变得坚硬的关系从阴茎上滑落，漫无目的地蠕动中找到了唯一没有被鳞片覆盖的地方——那高热的，柔软的，流着汁水的小洞。幼虫的身躯虽然变大了却有很强的弹性，这令它能够一点点钻入肉壁内部丝毫不显得困难；毕竟，这就是寄生虫的天职。

但丁瞠目结舌地看着这副糟糕至极的画面却无法阻止，他担心一松手就会被维吉尔扭断脖子。然而没有完全魔人化的维吉尔却在幼虫进入的瞬间就几乎停滞了思考。那些细须在他的肠壁上反复轻触，而细密的锯齿状牙齿在找准了部位之后，贴着最敏感的部位狠狠咬下去，满意地吸吮着淫汁。

“啊——”  
“……”如果不是太过了解他哥，但丁几乎可以发誓他听见了哭腔。维吉尔残酷到接近自虐的自制力终于在过度的刺激下崩溃了。水分从他的后穴几乎是喷涌而出，非常接近于女性的潮吹。而那个瞬间他前面的器官也同步高潮了，胶冻状的白浊一股股洒在他自己的小腹上，还溅上了距离很近的但丁的胸口。

哦凭什么，但丁有点嫉妒了，那个虫子就让维吉尔那么爽吗？明明努力的挨揍的都是他才对。

“嘘，嘘——” 他终于放开了对高潮后失神的兄弟的钳制，在他耳边亲昵地小声许诺，“我可以帮你取出来。只要你不乱动。”

维吉尔的眼珠迟钝地转动了一下，白色的睫毛上挂着汗珠或是别的什么，总之晶莹得可怕。他的尾巴垂在地上，不再攻击或抵抗。这无声的允许令但丁放开胆子将两根手指探入湿软的后穴，仔细地摸索着。他的中指顶端碰到了幼虫柔软的身躯，那东西再次因为贪食而变得肥大了不少，几乎把维吉尔的肉穴完全撑开，但当人类的手指碰到魔物湿漉漉的表层时，它就立即狡猾地往更深处钻。

两次尝试失败后，维吉尔的手腕开始不顾一切地伸向卧室一角的阎魔刀，“切，切开——”  
“别。”但丁压低嗓门，发出那种可靠的、磁性的、富有说服力的声音，“我有办法。但你得帮我。”

他帮助维吉尔翻了个身，让他趴跪在碎裂的木板之中，又抓住兄长的手腕，把手掌放置在褪去蓝色鳞片后白嫩结实的臀瓣上。“掰开它。” 他低声诱惑着，胸膛隆隆的震动紧贴着维吉尔的背脊。

双胞胎中的长子不知道做了多少内心挣扎，最终屈服了。他沾满血的双手微微用力、分开臀肌，好让弟弟的手指进入更深处搜索。但丁小心翼翼地将魔力覆盖在右手上，然后在接触到幼虫的瞬间部分魔人化，尖锐的利爪顿时将虫类的肉体刺穿。随后，他将幼虫的身躯穿在爪子上，小心翼翼地勾出体外。

因为摆脱了恐怖的寄生虫，维吉尔终于放松地呼吸着，仿佛劫后余生一般握紧了双拳。然而等待他的却是一记比Nidhogg凶猛不知多少倍的插入。  
但丁早就硬得快要爆炸了，况且幼虫造成的意外和维吉尔的疯狂扑腾让他连蹭蹭腿的机会都没有。现在他终于如愿以偿地进入了熟悉的湿热小洞，肉壁如同狂欢一般激烈地迎接他、榨取他，而他则以与恶魔相称的速度和力道反复抽送着。打桩一般的强度让透明的粘液被挤压成了白色的泡沫，在连接的地方随着激烈的摩擦被带出体外。敏感的龟头能感觉到维吉尔体内被幼虫吸吮而红肿的伤口，当他故意顶撞那个位置时，他的哥哥发出了比平时的性爱甜腻十倍的呜咽。随着不知道多少次的撞击和磨蹭，维吉尔的后穴忽然猛烈地绞紧，像痉挛一般经久不能放松；但丁则无法控制地完全泄在了里面。

他慢慢抽出自己。维吉尔的后穴因为这个动作而收缩颤抖着，像一朵无法合上的花。精液随着难以闭合的小口流淌出来，顺着大腿的线条游刃有余地滑至地面。  
但丁产生了一个不可思议的念头——想把这个场景拍下来发给尼禄，虽然后果几乎肯定是被四只连环巴掌扇进墙里。

只是想想而已。他怎么可能做这么无聊的事呢，但丁轻轻叹了口气，从哥哥的银发中摘出木屑。维吉尔的拳头握紧又放松，终于他抬起头来，抹去了高潮后的恍惚感，比平时更蓝的眼睛中燃烧着熊熊的复仇之火。  
“……这事没完。下一次，我会让你吃下安格纳斯蝇产下的蛆。”

但丁因为那个想象一阵恶心。但维吉尔的挑衅无疑是给兴奋的柴堆添火。他难道不知道这种低哑的、威胁的声调只会让人硬吗？

当一辆气势汹汹的龙车撞过来的时候，不但不避让反而拔掉方向盘、猛踩油门才是斯巴达的精神。

但丁露齿一笑，对准兄长的鼻子亲吻下去。


	7. Mission 6 – Family Reunion

“你说什么？我们不是去做保镖的？？”

“不，我可是被正式邀请的嘉宾。” Nico得意洋洋地吐出两个烟圈。“做个简单的讲座，对行里人解释一下devil breaker的运作原理和功能，blablabla。你只要像个魔术师的女助手那样，面带微笑把道具展示给他们看就行。”

“呃。”尼禄嫌弃地扇着烟雾，一只手遮挡着V，“是不是还要戴礼帽，穿兔女郎的衣服？”

“嗯？你有这方面的嗜好的话我是不会反对的。姬莉叶那边也不成问题，她一直更想要个妹妹。”

“滚你的。”

尼禄边说边站了起来，从冰箱里拿出两罐可乐，其中一罐插入吸管之后放在桌上，另一罐打开自己喝了几口。V从他的肩头滑下来，凑到吸管边上享用碳酸饮料——然而Griffon忽然唯恐天下不乱地把吸管抢走，在空中像个蜂鸟似的横冲直撞，桀桀怪笑。尼禄手忙脚乱地挥了几下胳膊都没能拍中这只烦人的苍蝇。

“嘿！看这里——”

V反握手杖，像握着高尔夫球杆一样，把桌上的一枚不知道哪来的水果硬糖打飞了出去，准确地击中狮鹫的翅膀。Griffon哀嚎了一声，和吸管一起坠机了。

Shadow趴在冰箱顶部，懒懒地翻开一只耳朵，肚子里发出咕噜咕噜的声音。

“漂亮，下次你应该在派对上表演这个。” 尼禄笑了出来，用可乐罐和V碰了碰杯。自从回了一次孤儿院之后V迅速取代了Nico成了最受孩子们欢迎的魔术师，从衣服里变出蓝色小鸟的魔法大获成功。

“如果你们那么闲的话，工作间的蓝色箱子里有两套礼服，西装啊领带啊之类，拜托去试一下尺寸。”Nico在驾驶座上喊道，“嘿，都是租来的，给我小心点。” 

“哦该死，我打出生以来就没穿过那种东西。”

“你知道作为被邀请的演讲者报酬是多少吗？这个数。”Nico比划了一个手势，成功地让尼禄啧了一声，“差不多等于二十个保镖。所以我们也应该稍微认真对待一点，打扮得邋里邋遢可是会被人赶出来的。”

年轻的恶魔猎人笨手笨脚地换上了西装三件套，虽然衬衫马甲外套都很合身，他仍觉得哪里都别扭，仿佛被装进了一个会变形的黑色罐子。深蓝色的缎面布料软趴趴地垂在脖子两侧，不管怎么折腾都没办法打成传说中的领带结。

“哦F*ck,发明这玩意的目的是什么，方便把自己勒死吗吗？”

“听着挺像那么回事。”Nico毫无同情心地嘿嘿笑了起来。“V，你像个懂时尚的家伙，能帮帮他吗？”

“抱歉，我对人类的穿着所知甚少。”V摊开双手，手杖点亮了桌上的手机屏幕，“但我们可以学习。” 

 

在开往Paimon市的路上，他们都在跟着油管视屏学习打领结。尼禄觉得自己的手绝对不算笨，至少在修理机械方面很有一套——然而就是和这根柔软的、脆弱的、看起来一拉就断的绳子就是哪里都不对付。

“我掌握了。”V带着一种胜利的语气宣布道，“你就站在这里，不要走动。”

变成大人的他俯身靠近尼禄，细长的手指捏起领带的两头，像变戏法一样快速穿插着。这个距离尼禄甚至可以闻到他身上的味道——皮革和金属，或许还有一点碳酸水。

“好，好了没有。”尼禄试着转过头并若无其事地看向窗外，他希望车厢里突然掀起一阵强风，好迅速降低脸上的热度。

V退后半步，欣赏着自己的作品。“我觉得我擅长这个。”他下结论道。“你可以相信我。”

“呃，谢谢。”

尼禄把无处安放的双手插入西装口袋。指尖触摸到什么冰凉坚硬的东西，掏出来后发现是两枚金属名牌，可以作为胸针别在胸前：一枚刻着Nico Goldstein，另一枚则是Nero Fortuna.  
“这什么鬼？” 他回到副驾驶座，把名牌在搭档面前晃了晃。

“参加会议的身份证明，和邀请函一起寄来的。” 

“这我知道，可是我的这一串是什么鬼？你捏造的？？”

“注册必须提供参与者的姓和名，我又不知道你爹地姓什么。”Nico无辜地耸耸肩，“说起来，我们甚至不清楚Dante姓什么。你知道吗，V？”

“很遗憾，对此恐怕我和我的前身都一无所知。他们的父亲是纯粹的恶魔，不需要姓氏。”

“没错。幸好Dante给了我灵感。他曾经用过Tony Redgrave的假名，你们知道吧？我猜这大概是种传统。” Nico摁灭烟头，详细解释道，“以我的偶像为例——莱奥纳多·达·芬奇，举世无双的艺术家和设计师、机械工程师、天才发明家。他是个私生子，没有冠以父姓，而是按照当时的命名习惯把出生地作为后缀，意思是‘从芬奇镇来的莱奥纳多’；是不是很酷？所以我自作主张地也给你采用了出生地命名法，和Dante一样。”

“啊，有趣。”变回小个子的V摸了摸沮丧的Griffon，帮它把吸管插进罐子里，随后跳到仪表盘上，“那我的名字也可以变长一点了。V da Redgrave，听起来如何？”

“那是过去。”狮鹫快活地猛吸了口汽水，打了个响亮的嗝。“现在的你大概应该叫 V da Vergil，或者 V da Righthand。”

“哦够了，别让我想起来。” 尼禄扶着脑门，感到头痛。

他处理不好所谓的家庭关系，坦率地说责任真不在他。维吉尔就像个不称职的小学教师，上课的时候从来缺席却在放学之前扔下一本，又一本的习题册——比如一只魔手，一棵吸血树，一个父亲（附赠一个烦人叔叔），现在又是一个无法定义的伙伴、朋友或其他——他总是还来不及消化前一个难题，后面的考验就接踵而至。

这太不公平了。

V不同于维吉尔，但他们又诡异地联系着彼此；V曾经带他去过他们童年的老宅，尼禄也是后来才想起来，当时的他以维吉尔自居，并向他剖白了一段真相。那个时候的他甚至不知道尼禄和维吉尔真正的关系。

现在的V从维吉尔的血与骨中重生，某种角度上他和尼禄或许就成了血脉关联的手足。维吉尔看起来也不像缺失了什么，至少从V的描述判断，与没有理性和人性的Urizen相去甚远。“因为你瞧，那个恶魔缺少的是思想，而非物质；而思想和爱一样是能够自我繁殖的。有了第二个孩子的母亲并不会因此减少对头生子的爱。” V曾这么解释道。

“我觉得你的比方很诡异，你是说，Vergil就好像那个母亲……”  
V大笑，“不要按照字面意义读诗，Kid。我的意思是，早在Vergil与我分离之前就产生了更多人性，我能看到他的体内被逐渐充满的过程。所以他不会再次变成完整的恶魔。”

“不要叫我Kid! ”尼禄忍无可忍地用一根手指揉乱了小人的黑发，“你才不过几天大！！”

“我一头跳进这危险的世界，赤身裸体，无依无靠。” V回答，“我微笑着过了一晚又一晚，只是为了讨人喜欢。”

“说实在的，你真的明白你在念什么吗？” 尼禄简直想把自己的头发抓到秃。V本身就像诗一样，文字坦率却难以捉摸，“有时候我觉得你试图向我暗示什么，但该死的我根本get不到——”

“你真的不用想太多。”V冲他眨眨眼睛，“没准我只是喜欢押韵呢。”

尼禄还想从V嘴里套出点什么，然而眼角的余光突然发现了什么东西。

“停车！！！有人——”

车轮摩擦着路面发出一声刺耳的尖叫。大路中间莫名其妙地出现了一个身影——不对是两个；他们甚至不是那种从一边到另一边横穿马路的混蛋，而是莫名其妙地直接在马路正中走出来，根本不给司机任何反应时间。Nico用那种几乎能造成翻车的力道猛踩刹车同时猛打方向盘，紧张得连叫都叫不出来。但那两个人就这么消失了。

不对，车顶传来“咣”重重的一声，仿佛被炮弹击中了一样。随后两个活物跳下来，就这么大摇大摆地拉开车门，完全没有差点造成交通事故的羞愧。

 

“嗨大伙儿！想我了吗？想我了吧！等等这小帅哥谁啊？Nero? 你穿得有够滑稽，是要上杂志封面吗？”

“F——闭嘴但丁！” 尼禄瞟了一眼在边上上下打量他的维吉尔，尴尬值瞬间突破了平常的读数。结果这位父亲却无视他用躲闪的眼神发射的“保持距离”光线，径直闯进了他的个人领域，并一脸严肃地抓住了领带。

“温莎结，”他说，“不适合搭配狭窄的衣领。”

维吉尔快速地解开了V完成的结并换了一种打法，老实说看起来确实更简洁一些。尼禄和但丁都有些呆滞地观察着他的动作，直到维吉尔把领带的松紧调整到令他满意的程度。他低头和V的视线对上，眉心几条浅浅的皱纹旋即松开。V点点头，仿佛领悟了什么。

尼禄放弃了跟上他俩的眼神交流。但丁则吹了个口哨。“哇哦，你从哪里学的这么多奇奇怪怪的知识，Vergil?”

“我阅读，Dante。”

“喂喂喂，在走题之前好歹解释一下你们为什么会在这里，还差点造成连环追尾。” 尼禄拍了拍车门，“别说你们只是来蹭饭的。”

“工作，当然是为了工作！ 你们也是要去Paimon市对吗？DevilMayCry要为一个联合教团的什么会议担任安保。他们急需我这种对恶魔的经验和知识都足够丰富的人。”

维吉尔不屑地用鼻孔出了个声。

“是，是，和魔王相比确实略逊一筹，所以我只得把他本人也请来了。” 但丁装模作样地行了个礼，“Your Highness.”

“巧，巧得很！我，我我们也要参加那个会议。”Nico一面重新启动车辆一面冲着后视镜用力挥手，但丁在镜中并起两根手指向她致意。“感谢，谢，你们的保护，Dante——即将到来的保护，我是说。”

“他可能在此之前会先害得我们出什么人身意外。”尼禄对搭档闪亮得如同泛着油光的意式香肠般的眼神翻了个白眼。“你们为什么不能用正常点的方式出场？？”

“放松，kid，这有点复杂。”但丁讪笑着道，“我们搞错了出发日期，搭乘普通的交通工具肯定赶不上了。何况你父亲的拿手好戏方便又节省——”

“你们可以直接传送到目的地不是吗？”

“不是，在大街上凭空出现也太吓人了，我怕引起市民的恐慌。”

“原来你知道啊？！！！”

从各种意义上，尼禄都不得不佩服但丁堂而皇之的脸皮厚度和拉稳仇恨的技能。这就是为什么很久以前他怀疑过自己可能是但丁的孩子最终却坚决否定了这个猜想——他总觉得他毕竟算个有底线的人。

“实际上，是他想早点见到你。”尼禄被猝不及防地勾住了脖子，中年男人戏谑的笑声直接吹进耳朵里。他忍耐再三才没有把叔叔揍飞。

他才不相信但丁的胡说八道呢。维吉尔没有表现出一丝因为见到家人而心情愉悦的迹象；即使他刚刚做出了惊吓到尼禄的亲近举动。之后那男人便恢复了一贯的冰冷气场，在车厢的座位上如同入定一般端坐不动。只有V仿佛丝毫读不懂这股写满拒绝的空气，他跳上座椅，用手杖戳了戳维吉尔的腰。

”Aeneid？” V用一种笃定的语调发问道。

“Nightmare。” 维吉尔动了一下脖子，反问道。V笑着点点头。

“这是什么暗号吗？你们是不是瞒着我在搞什么东西？？”但丁问。没人理会他。

“我觉得我好像犯了一个错误。”V用那种丝绒般悦耳的声调感叹道，“Vergil, 似乎有人想要——”

“照看好他。”维吉尔打断了他的话，并伸出手掌，幽蓝的光线划过后食指上立刻多了一个涌出血液的伤口。黑发小人叹了口气，无可奈何地凑上嘴唇。Griffon和Shadow都有些躁动不安，但一时间谁并没有出声。

当V抬起头时，伤口已经彻底消失。

“等等，必须这样V才能长大吗？” 尼禄忍不住出声问道。“那么，我的——我的血是不是也可以？？？”

V安抚地冲他笑了笑，“假设你真的不小心在战斗中受了伤，那么或许你的血液不会浪费。但如果你为此故意被恶魔攻击到，那就太逊了。”

“我才不会干那种傻事！”

“Nero,” 维吉尔的声音令他打心底里一哆嗦，原因不明。“你的血比你想象中的更为贵重。多加小心。”


	8. Mission 7 – The Conference

经过一段令人窒息的沉默之旅，愉快的三口之家、加上一位人类女士和小小的魔法师总算顺利抵达了目的地。

联合教团选择的会场位于Paimon市区南部的一座高档宾馆中。外表看起来像一栋历史悠久的古典建筑，内部的装饰却完全是新的，有各种现代化的设施，例如巨大的枝形吊灯、人造瀑布、高档酒吧和餐厅、健身中心和泳池，总之处处体现出品质与豪华。当Nico好不容易找到了合适的车位之后，贫穷惯了的猎人们险些在会场门口望而却步。

“Phorcys之家，几个世纪之前是一座私人城堡，后来发生了火灾，地上建筑部分几乎全部烧掉了，重建后又几经转手，最终作为旅店经营了下去。”Nico对着在手机里查找到的资料念道。“对了，表面上我们来参加的是Paimon市年度古董与工艺品展销会，不要搞错了。”

几个穿着制服的接待人员在门外竖起了“会议”的指示牌：嘉宾的入口在正门东侧，而安保人员的入口位于建筑的后部。他们本来打算就此兵分两路，但入口处飘来的浓郁的咖啡和奶油的香气让老练的恶魔猎人实在难以割舍。

“……会场有免费的食物供应？？”  
“对于被邀请参加会议的客人来说，当然。但，但是，如果你们没有注册的话……” 已经换了正装，胸前佩戴着名牌的Nico为难地吞吞吐吐道。  
“什么，保镖就不可以吃点心？”但丁有些痛心地搓着手提箱的把手——里面放着他那对爱枪，“也太严格了吧？这算某种歧视吗？？”  
“拜托别那么幼稚，你们肯定也有工作餐。”尼禄嗤笑着做出了赶人的手势。他渐渐感觉“Nero Fortuna”也挺酷的，至少在闪闪发光的名牌上一长串的花体字母显得颇有气势。  
“可恶，是法式烤布蕾和草莓果酱甜甜圈——”  
“你的鼻子是狗吗？？？”

没人想到维吉尔会在这种时候插入对话，“真是愚蠢，Dante。身为恶魔，你从来没想过用你的魔力解决问题？”  
“魔力？”但丁莫名其妙地瞪着他，“除了幻影剑捅人你还会什么？能变出两个名牌来吗？还是说能让我们不被发现地混进会场？？”  
维吉尔和从尼禄口袋里钻出来的V对视了一眼，脸上扬起一种”用魔法教你做人”的迷之微笑。  
他们同时消失了。

几分钟后，再次出现的维吉尔手里提着两个昏迷不醒的科学家。  
“西装和名牌。”  
“……这是什么物理系的法术啊！！！！”  
“是电系。” V好心地回答了他，拉着Griffon在尼禄肩上降落。“不用担心，过不了多久他们就会醒来的。在此之前我们得找个地方把他们藏好。”

但丁强烈谴责了这种无视人类法律的公然掠夺行为。不过——按照Griffon的说法，电都电了，不用浪费。又过了一小会儿，三位身着西装、风度翩翩的银发男士陪伴着一位戴眼镜的女士出现在会场中，其中一个迈着稳健的步伐走向了甜点供应桌，一口气拿了半打草莓甜甜圈。

“Brock教授和……Paimon教授。”尼禄对着父亲和叔父胸前的名牌痛苦地闭上眼睛，“抱歉了。两位。”

惊喜总是一个接着一个。没过几分钟，他们又在餐桌附近邂逅了Lady和Trish——这两位也是被会议委员会聘请来作为安保人员的专业人士。两位女士对斯巴达后裔的打扮很感兴趣，评头论足，最后一致评选出尼禄的西装是最完美的——他的衣着合体，显得身材很棒。年轻的恶魔猎人无奈地扶着额头，不想解释他家的长辈为了食物随意抢劫路人所以衣服根本不合身这事。

幸好但丁一边咀嚼着甜点一边把话题带到了正路上。“你们知道这个会议的主办方是什么人吗？”  
“只知道是联合教团里的高层人士，以及一位匿名捐助人。” Trish回答。  
“我在意的是，如果一个所谓的学术会议需要聘请那么多的恶魔猎人作为保镖，他们是不是预先知道这地方有某种危险性？”  
“或者，像Fortuna那样……”Lady压低了嗓音，“他们研究的对象就是恶魔，或者魔道具？”  
尼禄不自在地扯了扯领带，没说什么。  
“希望别搞得像那个时候那么难看。”但丁摇摇头，“我还指望这次能好好地赚上一笔呢。”

按照日程安排，早餐时间过后，会议正式开始。但丁和维吉尔换回了原先的行头，不露声色地消失了——大概总算想起了他们作为保镖的职责。尼禄、Nico和V则进入了会议厅——那是个能容纳上百人的礼堂，观众席的构造让尼禄不由得想起了某个歌剧院，也就是他第一次遇见但丁并且大打出手的地方。这让他难免有点伤感又有点紧张，希望这次别再给他搞什么猝不及防的人生转折点。

一阵悦耳的提琴声过后，某个身穿白色西装的男人脸色难看地走上了主席台，再三向观众席鞠躬道歉：他说会议的第一位主讲人，也是联合教团科学研究委员会核心成员之一的Paimon教授，不知道被什么人袭击了，刚刚才从昏迷中醒来，因此会议不得不推迟开场一小时。

尼禄和Nico对视了一眼，几乎能数出对方头上的汗滴。

实际上他们没等那么久。仅仅过了不到半小时，Paimon教授就面带微笑地出现在了台上，再次向参加会议的嘉宾们致歉；他忠诚的助手Brock则推着他的轮椅。  
看来对付负面情绪的最佳疗程就是让一种更负面的情绪替代它们。尼禄不再沉溺于过去的悲伤记忆中了，他愧疚得差点爆出鬼手——维吉尔竟然会挑选这样一位身残志坚的老人下手，而这一切的起因都是但丁非要幼稚地去吃不属于他的甜甜圈。他是做了什么坏事洞察之父才会天降这样的两个长辈给他。

这件事结束之后他们急需规划一个斯巴达式的亲子互动。

会议总算正式开始了，各种各样奇形怪状的研究者陆续走到台上，展示着他们最新的研究成果，并与其他神秘学同行积极交流。令尼禄震惊的是Nico居然全程全神贯注，甚至掏出便签本记笔记，不管是“关于恶魔的活动频率与行星运动之间的关系”，还是“论除草剂在狩猎恶魔中的实用功效”，她都听得津津有味。  
尼禄可没办法听懂这些扯谈。他十分怀念自己的除噪耳机，只想在连绵不断的背景人声中听听音乐，或者长睡不醒。

*

“怎么了，Vergi。”当他们按照委员会的要求，在会场周边的消防通道中巡视检查的时候，但丁突然出声道，“你从刚才开始就不太对劲。”  
“力量。”维吉尔回答。“我能感觉到。就在此地，藏着一个很强的力量源。”  
“为什么我什么都没有感觉到？”但丁猛地停住脚步，似笑非笑地瞪着兄长扬起的风衣下摆，“这意味着什么呢，老哥？”  
维吉尔回过头，抛给他一个“显而易见”的眼神。  
“……我得一分。”

但丁先是愣了一下，接着低头轻笑。  
人生的大起大落真是太刺激了。维吉尔的一个眼神能将他抛上云霄，一个背影能将他打入地狱。谢天谢地他自己并不知道这份特殊的力量。

……  
在幻境中。他看着那个恶魔，而恶魔看着那个果子。  
那个时候但丁就觉得，啊，这就是了。是最后了。  
他要了结这一切，只有他做得到。  
如果他能从这场战斗中活下来，回去之后他要节食，健身，修剪胡子，打扫事务所，参加Patty的生日派对，把魔剑Dante作为结婚礼物送给尼禄。当个人见人爱的但丁叔叔。

然而维吉尔回来了。他的离开和归来都是那么不讲道理，从来不给人消化的时间。

直到他们在魔界义务砍树的时候，但丁才渐渐接受兄长的变化并不只是自己的错觉。维吉尔不但真的回来了，还时不时地带给兄弟一些惊喜——实际上最近他老哥的某些表现让但丁几次都快要流下感动的热泪。  
但总是还差了那么一点。  
人的欲望就像一袋气体，一旦被打开了一个口子就会越来越膨胀。维吉尔可能不清楚兄弟索求的是什么。对他来说做到现在这样大概已经尽了全力。仍然不够。  
但丁也不想这么反反复复。他情愿自己就这样毫无抵抗地滑入信任的深渊，甜蜜的陷阱。可惜做不到。  
自从进入魔界，传奇的恶魔猎人就经常梦见一些古怪的东西。虽然醒来之后只能记起一些碎片，但仿佛总有个怪异的声音反复提醒着他，不可盲目信任，不要轻易放手。不能……怀有希望。

 

“Nero，那孩子的力量很强大。”维吉尔打断了他的沉思，“我怀疑他被人盯上了。”  
“哈哈，Vergil， 你大概是被Morrison的话唬住了。对我们这一行来说被人盯上是常事，我年轻的时候被不知道多少个地下组织追杀过，脑袋在黑市中挂出了天价，我自己看着都有点心动。” 但丁轻松地转换了话题，“那孩子是拯救了redgrave的英雄，不管是遭人嫉妒还是觊觎都很正常，但没什么好担心的。”  
“如果是普通的人类，当然不堪一击。”维吉尔把手掌贴上墙壁，“但这个力量源……”  
“你对力量的嗅觉也太神奇了。我真的一点都感觉不到。” 但丁打了个哈欠，“别告诉我这就是真爱的力量。”  
“是你太弱了。”

也是，维吉尔肯定想不出其他解释。  
曾经他的哥哥是个喜欢阅读和思考的敏感孩子，大概是魔界教会了他各种奇妙的规则——例如你的刀得比脑子更快，才更有机会活下去。于是他就这么一直贯彻到Urizen的最后一刻。  
但丁觉得有必要教会他重拾人类的思考方式。比如，一个微小的不同就可能触发一连串的后续效应。只有维吉尔能感应到这股奇妙的力量，那必然是他做了什么。


	9. Mission 8 – Devil’s Lunch Special

一颗刺刺的银色头颅在背景的人声中慢慢低垂下来，被突然响起的全场掌声吓得一激灵，只得敷衍地跟着拍起了手。

“……这是第几个了？” 尼禄强咽下了一个哈欠，向身边的人小声发问。

“上午的最后一个。”Nico痛心地看着他，“你怎么一点都听不进去呢？刚才那人讲的是黄道十二宫的象征恶魔，可有意思了。”

“没兴趣。你什么时候上台？”

“明天。一般会议的第一天安排的主讲人都是学术圈影响力极高的大佬，我们这些小鱼小虾只能往后排。倒是如果我那个混蛋老爸还活着的话……你知道吗他曾经在《supernatural》那个影响因子超过9的杂志上发表过好几篇论文；刨去他这个人来说那些研究本身倒是不错的，他发明的限制-吸取魔力装置可以说是绝赞的天才之作，后来推出的一些恶魔捕获道具都是那个原型机的改进版。啊，当然这和他是个渣滓并不矛盾。” Nico喋喋不休地说道。尼禄听得出来有些无关紧要的聊天她憋着很久了。

“以防你还不知道提醒你一句，你嘴里那个绝赞的天才装置差点弄死我。”

“哦，所以这是私人恩怨咯？”Nico毫无自觉地转着笔，“嘿，如果搞错了方法，肉饼都可以用来杀人。技术本身是无辜的，关键看使用的人，对吧？？”

“……什么时候开饭，我饿了。”

“真没意思，脑袋里只有肌肉的家伙。”

 

餐厅就在主会议厅隔壁。午餐是自助式的，主菜是土豆、洋葱、青豆、玉米和牛肉碎混合在一起焗烤出来的牧羊人派，佐以面包、沙拉和浓汤，整间屋子香气四溢，让人胃口大开。尼禄在盘子上堆了令他满意的分量，挑选饮料的时候才发现除了参加会议的学者，连安保人员的工作餐也安排在了一起，比如他家的两个麻烦老家伙以及翠西和蕾蒂不知道什么时候就坐在了一张餐桌上，连妮可也蹭了过去。

尼禄撇了撇嘴角。他不太确定自己是否能够融入那种伪装得和人类无异的家庭聚餐气氛，或许因为自己的加入会突然变得尴尬？脚下却不受控制得离那张餐桌越来越近。

“Come on, Kid！”在他还没有拿定主意之前但丁就喊出了声，而被看穿目的地的人有点恼羞成怒。“过来这边，我们给你留了个空位。”

尼禄咳了一声，若无其事地走过去，放下餐盘，专心致志地对付食物。“瞧这孩子饿成什么样了，”Nico用一种烦人的腔调解说道，“他整个上午一个报告都没听进去，尽想着午饭。”

“闭嘴吃你的。” 他不客气地打断道，突然眼睛下面出现了推过来的一个餐盘，里面堆满了奶汁花椰菜。尼禄看到盘边的那个标志性的手套就一阵头皮发麻——是维吉尔。

只有那家伙会把Nico的话当真吧！年轻的恶魔猎人突然感到了莫大的社交压力，他是不是应该表现出感激涕零的样子然后把盘子舔干净？如果他直说不喜欢花椰菜的话维吉尔会露出失望的表情吗？？

尼禄考虑了一秒，觉得转移话题是目前最优解。

“那个，父亲……”他尽可能把这个单词说得小声，“为什么只吃蔬菜和水果？”

“嘘——他在和同类交流感情。”  
但丁又讲起他拿手的冷笑话。他的盘子里基本已经没剩下什么，只有一些肉汤的残骸。

维吉尔的眼珠不屑地向着弟弟转动了一下。不得不说这个微表情非常的……人类。  
“你的派里有安格纳斯蝇产的卵。”

这句话刚说出口的时候，所有人都花了好几秒才理解它核爆般的内容。Nico仿佛被噎住了一般目瞪口呆，紧接着她掐着脖子冲出屋外，大概是打算去洗手间抠喉。蕾蒂也张大了嘴，似乎随时准备吐前任魔王一脸。

“只有Dante那份。”维吉尔补充道，“……私人恩怨。”

但这并不能减轻对消灭食欲的作用。尼禄把吃到一半的肉派一推，竭力忍住恶心感。连纯粹的恶魔翠西都停下了刀叉。“那种东西还挺稀有的，你怎么捕捉的？？” 

“我在红墓市的下水道里无意中发现……”

但丁后知后觉地叫嚷起来。“Vergil你这个报复狂！！阴险小人！！！” 然而作为唯一一个真正咽下虫卵的人，他看起来比其他人接受良好得多。尼禄甚至觉得他那个夸张的呕吐动作有点表演的成分。

“你最好尽快把胃里的东西取出来，”维吉尔摸了一下阎魔刀，腔调中有一丝难掩的兴奋，“虫卵的外壳可以抵抗胃酸的腐蚀。24小时内就会孵化。”

“所以？你要帮我把这里切开吗，老哥？？” 但丁比划了一下上腹的位置。只有他懂维吉尔的那个眼神——“我言出必行。”

“你也可以自己动手，或者，等卵孵化之后把蛆消化掉。”

 

哦，尼禄现在真想拿自己剩下的半块派扔他——他也只是想想，但丁就先一步代劳了，他把一整盘奶汁花椰菜砸向孪生哥哥，而维吉尔敏捷地用餐刀挡住了每一颗“子弹”，并将它们一切为二、再次向但丁反击。传奇的恶魔猎人以一只盘子作为盾牌防守住了这些蔬菜，左手不甘示弱地抄起一瓶色拉酱，强大的握力顿时令瓶口喷出一条射线般的酱汁。维吉尔的动作则快得近乎瞬移，让那道白色射线尽数喷在了身侧的墙纸上，留下了一个令人浮想联翩的不雅痕迹。

 

“够了！”尼禄把叉子插进木头桌面，发出一声爆魔前的最后通牒。他的父亲和叔叔分别看了他一眼，在这场餐厅大战演变成更严重的危机前住了手。

“咳，你们都看见了，是他开的头。” 但丁毫无反省地对维吉尔扔出一片生菜叶。

幸好他人性尚存的父亲理智地处理了这个挑衅。“我们会，换个地方解决问题。” 维吉尔清了清嗓子，斜视的眼神拉住了但丁的脚步。

当他们一前一后消失在餐厅门外后，尼禄才精疲力尽地叹了口气。翠西用那种同情又喜爱的目光看着他，和孤儿院的孩子逼迫他用机械手表演吃意面时姬莉叶的眼神一模一样。

 

Nico总算回来了，脸色还是和奶汁花椰菜差不多糟糕。“全吐出来了吗？我觉得好像吐干净了……”

“想吐又吐不出来才是最讨厌的……”蕾蒂同样怨恨地呻吟着。“我要干掉那对贱人兄弟，把现场处理成他们不小心踩中地雷死在任务里的样子。”

“不用担心，你那份食物没问题。” 尼禄和Nico解释了前因后果，让搭档的脸色稍有缓和。“你爸怎么回事，我可没想到他那种……长着一张禁欲老板脸的人会是搞这种恶作剧的类型。”

“嘿那和你的偶像不是同一张脸吗。”

“在成熟的程度上他和Dante也是半斤八两。”蕾蒂厌恶地一挥手，“你将来会知道的。”

 

一顿丰盛的午餐就这样被毁了。尼禄带着一个苹果和几颗糖躲到一个无人的角落，把一直藏在口袋里打瞌睡的V唤醒；毕竟他这个样子不好出现在其他人面前。V很高兴地对他道谢，每种都尝了几口。虽然据说他的成长并不依赖人类的食物，但V显然对尝试一切新鲜事物都兴致勃勃。和维吉尔不同的是，他从不掩饰自己的兴趣和渴望。

“之后我就不陪你坐在那个礼堂里了。” V抱歉般的笑了一下，“我希望探索一下此处，似乎有很多我从来没见过的东西。”

“好吧。小心点，别被人踩到。” 尼禄叹了口气。

 

干，我为什么不陪他一起去呢？整个下午尼禄都待在座位上烦躁不安，思考着不引人注目溜出去的契机。他注意到来旁听讲座的人明显比上午少多了，而且越拖到后面越少，本来满员的观众席随着不少人偷偷摸摸地离去变得逐渐稀疏，宛如中年人的头顶。

都怪Nico挑选的位置太靠前了。这样站起来直接走掉会不会太明显……

换了好几次翘腿的动作后，他终于忍到了极限。

“嘿嘿嘿你怎么现在就想开溜呢？正讲到最刺激的部分——”

“刺激，你是说多汁（juicy）吗？像肉派一样——”

Nico立刻双手捂嘴，做出了一个挥手的姿势。尼禄立刻如她所愿地滚了。

 

他装作在寻找洗手间，把整个楼层搜索了个遍也没发现V的身影。有时他不得不弯下腰、在窗帘和墙角的阴影里小声呼唤，仿佛在找丢了的猫。结果他真的听到了呜呜的猫叫声——不对，是shadow的低吼。

使魔从一个角落里探出头来，随后化作一滩影子在地上滑动。尼禄在它的指引下连接爬了五层楼，然后发现这座宾馆里居然隐藏着一间小型图书室，就位于会议厅的正上方，还隐约能听见下方传来的人声。木制的书报架摆在入口，上面堆放着杂志，包括但丁一直订阅的那款。其余的空间都被书架塞满了，却一个人也不见。

只有V安静地坐在地上——以大人的姿态，膝盖上放着一本摊开的书。他看得聚精会神，似乎完全被内容吸引了。

“我很高兴你找到了最喜欢的东西。” 尼禄等待了一会儿，等到他翻页时才走过去打了个招呼。V抬头对他微笑，拍了拍身边的空地。于是他走过去坐在那里。

“我也很高兴你来了。”V用那种遗憾的口吻说道，“很遗憾，我的时间快要不够了。”

“别说这种话。”尼禄断然回答，把袖口往上卷了卷，“如果你需要的话，呃，请。”

“不，不不，” V有点好笑地看着他，“我的意思是，当我变回去之后，至少有人可以帮我捧着书。”

“哦。”尼禄接过摊开的书本。谢天谢地，这该死的地方光线太暗了。

他尽可能地将视线集中在书页上，却大受打击——本来他都做好了和V一起念诗的准备，然而此时他手里只有一堆鬼画符的玩意儿，以及常人根本看不懂的古代文字。“这是什么？”

“你手里拿的，是公元前十世纪以来最伟大的恶魔学著作之一。” V变小的身躯缩进了他的手掌、书本和腹肌形成的三角地带中，“也是Vergil研究得非常透彻的一部作品：《所罗门之钥》。”

 

TBC


	10. Mission 9 – Lemegeton

“我从来没听说过这个。” 尼禄为自己贫瘠的知识储备捏了一把汗。他的想象力突然放飞了一小会儿——假设他和V也是一对双胞胎，没准维吉尔会把他扔掉只留下V。

“表面看起来晦涩而已，只要恰巧通晓这门语言，就会发现故事本身十分通俗易懂。” V安抚地拍了拍他的拇指，随后用他那个诗歌专用的语调娓娓动听地解释起来。

“大约三千年前，以色列人伟大的贤王所罗门召唤了魔界的君王贝利尔，并与他签订了契约。他们约定将七十二个强大的恶魔借给所罗门驱使，作为代价，在他死后，贝利尔将得到所罗门的灵魂。那便是被称作七十二柱魔神的传说。”

“人类，使唤恶魔？”尼禄忍不住惊讶，“搞笑吗？”

“所罗门是被神所眷顾的人类，所以他的灵魂无比贵重。” V耸了耸肩，“契约为什么成立并不重要。总之所罗门死后，并没有遵守约定，他的灵魂因为神眷而逃离了魔界。这令魔王十分愤怒又颜面尽失。”

“可想而知。等等，我听说的那个魔王好像叫……曼达斯？”

“Mundus似乎是在那之后的几百年中吃下Qliphoth的果实，取代贝利尔成为君主的。详细的魔界历史你可以去问Vergil。”V把面前的书翻动了一页。“因为契约的破裂，七十二柱魔神也没有按照约定返回魔界。传闻如果得到了所罗门的‘钥匙’，大概是指某种印记，就可以重新召唤、甚至命令他们。”

“这本书讲的就是这个？如何召唤恶魔？”

“不，这本书主要讲述的是七十二魔神在所罗门的麾下作战的故事，并搜集了它们每一个的外形，能力，和相关的各种传说。” 

尼禄被一页纸上模糊的插画吸引了。那是一个身体类似人的魔物，脸的位置却覆盖着一块倒三角形状的骨头，骑着一条硕大的尼罗鳄。背景上绘满了魔法符文。

“但是——如果说有那么多恶魔都没有回到魔界的话，意味着它们就存在于这个世界中咯？为什么几千年过去了都没有人发现？”

V笑了。“人类并不是一无所知。你忘记斯巴达了吗？有的时候，魔神因为强大的力量反而为人类所崇拜；更多的时候他们倾向于融入人类，隐藏自己。还记得吗，Trish，Dante，Vergil。甚至你和我——都可以算作部分的恶魔。”  
“嗯，好吧，可是我们——”

尼禄很想要反驳，但又不知道该说什么。幸好V很快搞懂了他的疑惑。“是的，我们不一样。高等恶魔有自己的思维和理性，并不会无差别地攻击其他生物。当然，有时候它们和人类社会的规则并不完全相容，但简单的善恶二元论同样不适用于描述它们。这些存在非常古老，极有智慧，并且非常实际。它们并不需要像你见到的Empusa、Chaos、Fury之类一样胡乱狩猎、进食，而是利用人类的贪欲、情绪或爱欲达到目的。不是有很多这样的传说吗？某人为了实现某个愿望与魔鬼做了交易，结果失去了更重要的东西——要知道即使是最荒诞的传说和神话，往往也会透露出一丁点儿的真相。”

“好吧，我大概……能明白。” 尼禄喃喃回答。shadow的肚皮贴在他腿上，随着呼噜声上下起伏，实在太像一只真正的猫了，以至于他忍不住摸了摸它的后颈。

“至于你看到的这个。”V用手杖点着那个头骨状的面具，“是72柱魔神中的Vassago。即便以人类的标准，它也是十分温和的一位魔神；传说它拥有能够通晓过去和未来，寻找一切隐藏与失落之物的力量。”

尼禄继续往后翻动了几页，又发现一张引人入胜的插图：一个拥有非凡美貌的女性面孔和男性身躯的魔神，头戴宝冠，骑着骆驼，身旁有许多低等恶魔吹着号角。“这是谁？”

“Paimon，西方的支配者。传说它在科学、艺术、秘法方面造诣很深，例如大地的构成，精神存在于何处；它还能授予人荣耀、威严以及权柄，令他们能够支配同类。”

“刚好和这个城市的名字一样！”

“正如我先前说过的，或许此地居民的祖先也曾把恶魔当做真正的神祗膜拜，以至于这个名字就这样流传了下来。”

这时从底下的会议厅传来一阵阵雷鸣般的掌声。尼禄看了看时间。“会议差不多要结束了，随时会有人上来。我们走吧，你还想看什么书，我帮你拿回房间。”

“谢谢你，Nero。”

 

*

对于传奇的猎人来说这是十分充实的一天。午饭后，他和兄弟在市郊找到一块无人的空地，痛快地打了一架，活动开了手脚。然后他们等待伤口修复、返回会场，假装从未离开过的样子。下午会议第一天的日程结束，嘉宾和观众纷纷离场，气氛变得极为放松，除了不幸抽中“夜班”的几个倒霉鬼，负责安保工作的临时雇员们都开始自由散漫地享受生活。

位于Phorcys之家地下室的酒吧一下子涌入许多客人，吵吵闹闹的气氛和空气中的酒精味道让但丁怀念起了当佣兵的那段日子。鲍比酒吧的“营业”招牌，点45口径的艺术家，隐藏在黑暗中的人类或非人类。  
就是那个时期他练出了惊人的酒精耐受度。如果仅比较酒量的话，十个维吉尔也不够他蹂躏的。

维吉尔带着一副勉强的表情跟着他走到吧台边上。但丁对调酒师打了两个响指，“一杯Boulevardier。你要什么Vergil，绿蚱蜢还是大黄蜂？？”  
“我不喝酒。”  
“来嘛老哥，我们几天前才从那个鸟不生蛋的鬼地方爬回来，值得庆祝。”但丁意有所指地抛了个媚眼，“不想体验一下地下世界绝对没有的乐趣？”

维吉尔仍然无动于衷，同时对酒吧另一边越来越高亢的噪音皱起眉头。但丁扭头望向他注意的角落，发现蕾蒂正在一堆男人的欢呼中喝下一杯燃烧着的B-52。他也赶快吹了个口哨，欢呼鼓掌。

“嗨Dante？玩德州扑克吗？！” 蕾蒂显然喝得有点多，但还远远不到醉的程度，一双眼睛的色差因为兴奋而更加明显了。  
“这个嘛，我最近手头有点紧你也知道的……当然玩！！！”

但丁一秒坐到了牌桌上，手里捧着刚调好的鸡尾酒。负责发牌的是翠西，她身上穿的性感礼服与荷官的身份也格外相称。牌桌边已有的几个人明显被之前的称呼吓到了。半魔和恶魔的听觉都捕捉到了人群中的窃窃私语，像一阵风。

“什么真的是但丁！！”“……他还活着？？” “不可能，他已经失踪半年了……”“可是那位女士没必要撒谎——而且他们看起来像熟人——”  
“小心点Dante，我们玩的是No-Limit，” 蕾蒂挑衅地笑了，”输惨了的话，你这辈子都要当我的奴隶了。”  
“好像跟现在也没差？？”但丁敲了敲桌子。“先决定Button吧。”

当翠西以迷人的手速向每个玩家抛出扑克时，但丁才想起自己好像忘记了什么——然后被他遗忘的兄长就缓缓地走到了他身后，带来一股与酒吧里的热闹格格不入的寒意。  
“老哥你玩吗？规则很简单的，我可以教你——”他心虚地快速解说道。“坐下来打一把就会了。”  
有那么一瞬，但丁产生了一种下一秒阎魔刀就会把自己连带牌桌一起捅穿的错觉。但他的预想扑了个空。

“我要去找那个力量源（power source）。” 维吉尔用他独特的倨傲口气宣布道。  
“那你去吧。别搞得太晚。” 但丁笑眯眯地挥了挥手，像打发一个不肯按时上床的孩子。  
维吉尔在原地停留了很短的一段时间——但丁却觉得仿佛很长，他在等他接下来再说些什么——然而什么都没有。维吉尔只是又看了他一眼，扭头走掉了。  
他的背景消失在门外的黑暗里，像焦糖在咖啡中融化。

“……你不跟他去吗？” 蕾蒂翻开面前的牌，装作不经意地问道。  
“去什么去，我又不是Power那至死不渝的爱人。”但丁同样以一种漫不经心的态度答道。“哈！这局我是庄。”  
“行吧，下注了。”

他们先是沉默地玩了几轮。随后牌局渐渐变得激烈，一名扑克老手因为出老千被踢出了局。另外两个玩家渐渐也抵抗不住心理压力先后退出，大概是“传奇恶魔猎人”这个头衔给他们带来了一些妄想出来的沉重。最后只剩下但丁和蕾蒂两人留在牌桌上一对一，两个人也拿不出现金押注，翠西只得一边发牌一边给他们记账。  
“Bet。”  
“Raise。”  
“你肯定在诈唬——” 蕾蒂忍无可忍地拍了一下桌子，“还记得你输了多少吗？？我看你根本是打算不管欠多少总之先赖账？？”  
“没准我这一把就能翻本呢。” 但丁微微一笑，手指点着公共牌中的红桃Q和方片K，“你绝对猜不到我的底牌有多硬。”  
“哈！信你才有鬼。Trish，转牌。”

“我倒很想见见Vergil打牌的样子。” 翠西翻出一张红桃10，说道，“那场面一定挺滑稽。魔界就是太缺少乐子了才总想着进攻人类。”  
“教会他规则简单。”但丁扬起眉毛，“问题在于那家伙绝对不懂得弃牌的艺术，不管场上什么形势都会一押到底，直到输掉裤子。”  
“哈，是黑天使的风格。”翠西话锋一转，直白地发问：“他去做什么了，你真的完全不担心吗？”

“他是个成年人了，我又不可能每分每秒地盯住他。而且哪怕我真这么做了也没用——别问为什么，我就是知道。阎魔刀的空间传送太恶心了，根本没指望抓得住。”但丁又喝完一杯vodka，把空杯子推向一边。“就像对付小孩和猫一样，不能看得太死。得给他留一点私人空间。”

“但他去找什么力量源了诶，听上去有点危险？？“ 蕾蒂也加入了讨论。“你就没有采取什么以防万一的保护措施？？Bet。”  
“Call。”  
翠西的视线扫过他们两人，翻开了最后一张牌。红桃8。  
“All in。”  
“我有两对。10和K。”  
“你缺少的，是这个。”但丁用手指比了个红桃，随后翻开底牌——3和4， “同花。”   
“……哼。”蕾蒂恶狠狠地躺回椅子。“算你赢了。”

“我当然用了——”但丁心满意足地扔下扑克，突然转回了原先的话题。“安全措施。一种古老的咒术，我从某个委托中学来的。我用Nidhogg的幼虫吸取了Vergil激动状态下的血，然后回输给自己……”

“等等，如果他的血有用的话，你和他打一架不就要多少有多少了？？”

“喝下去或者溅一身都没用，必须有流动的体液进入我的血管。和他战斗的话，我们两个都没法完全控制自己的状态，魔人的高热还会把液体蒸发掉——总之每次打完，满地的血不是蒸干了就是凝固了。所以才不得不利用虫子。只要Vergil的血还存在于我体内，我就能随时感受到他的魔力波动；就像间谍片里贴在目标领子后面的微型GPS加窃听器一样。” 他露出一个充满智慧的邪笑。  
“这就是所谓的血脉相连（blood-bond）。” 

 

蕾蒂挑了挑眉毛，没有评论他的这番话。  
“我觉得他没救了。” 翠西低下头，凑近她的耳边小声低语。  
“……还用你说。”


	11. Mission 10 – Party Night

哒，哒，哒，哒。

维吉尔踩着向下的台阶，从人声鼎沸的地下一层进入了空旷寂静的地下二层。

他无法确定那个力量源的具体位置，也不能直接用阎魔刀打开通道，似乎有一些古老的魔法措施封闭了传送。一道铁制拉门挡住去路，他直接扭断了门锁的铰链，继续向深处前进。

仿佛感应到他的到来一般，头顶的LED灯管猛地熄灭了。整个楼层陷入了彻底的黑暗。

有什么古怪。空气是沉重而粘腻的，而脚下的地面也渐渐变得柔软而不稳定，像践踏在被血水浸泡的泥土里。这个地下室似乎已经不再属于物质的世界。呼吸变得困难，而视觉、听觉也不再正常运作。他必须用魔力——用更高维度的感官去探知发生了什么。

仿佛有无数细小的眼睛就藏在两侧的墙壁中，在监视着来人，发出扑向猎物之前的压抑喘息。  
这种感觉很熟悉。足够强大的魔物能够影响、扭曲它周围的空间，生成一个接近魔界的领域；如同海底的鲸落，供养成百上千个低等物种。Qliphoth便是如此。

“……Dante。”  
出声之后维吉尔马上就后悔了。他的身后并没有跟着一个需要警告的弟弟。

并不存在的记忆给了他太多先入为主的残响。当他注视着但丁的红色风衣在人类的簇拥中，淹没于噪音、酒精和欢笑，一种过去从未困扰过他的可能性突然浮现在心中。

——这个但丁可能不需要他。

但丁很——完整。他能处理好一切事情，从干掉魔帝到经营事务所。即便Qliphoth引起的那场大灾变最终也被完美地解决了。他在人界过得很充实，有自己的爱好，社交圈子，有亲人，朋友，或许还有旧情人。不管从哪个角度看都是一个完美而有趣的灵魂。

需要弥补破碎的是他自己。就连那些没完没了的挑衅、报复、厮杀，或许也只是种幼稚隐晦的索取。如果说过去的他们互为半身，那么现在的维吉尔大概只是但丁身上多余的一个肿块。  
当然，但丁在乎他。这大概也是人类身份赋予他的责任。维吉尔对人类的部分已经不那么排斥，可也没到欣赏的地步。

当他为了生存而杀戮时，一切都是那么简单。走下去，一步，下一步……即便身体快要分崩离析，也始终有股无法熄灭的饥渴牵引着灵魂。只要凭本能跟上去就足够了。  
……当时的愿望早已实现，无论是再见到但丁还是再与他战斗一次。胜负，意义，其实都无关紧要。他当然也可以拖到自己领先一分的时候再走。  
那么，留下来的理由是什么？

维吉尔抬头平视前方。又是一扇“门”。但与之前遇到的那些门不同，维吉尔知道他无法切开或者强行打破它。与其说是物质组成的门，不如说是纯粹的精神力量虚构出的“封印”。  
一直在窥视他的东西变得愈发大胆。它们无声无息地尾随在身后，甚至试图从侧翼延展开阵型，形成一个拙劣的包围圈。维吉尔闭上眼睛，竭力压抑住脉管里毫无必要的沸腾。  
太弱了。

刹那间，无数装了消音器的枪械同时开火，四面八方的子弹像摩西召唤的蝗虫一般密集而疯狂，铺天盖地。有几枚弹头撞击在出鞘的阎魔刀上，溅射出去的轨迹刚好穿过房间一角的监视摄像头。在那个机器爆裂的瞬间，微弱的电火光照亮了一道雪白的刀光。  
以及映在刀身上的蓝色恶魔。

 

*

做梦的时候知道自己在做梦是一种有趣的经历，可以像看肥皂剧一样欣赏记忆中的画面而不用投入太多感情。  
但丁很高兴在酒精的帮助下他做了这样的一个“清醒梦”，让他仿佛重新体验了一把佣兵时代的青涩。他梦见许多认识但远去的人，许多熟悉又陌生的声音。

“……你成年了吗，托尼？”  
“毛都没长齐的小崽子为什么要干这一行？”  
“这么拿枪会伤到你的手腕，菜鸟。”  
“……没有人受了那样的伤还能活下来。他是个怪物吧！！！”  
“他还在笑呢——怪物，怪物！！！！”   
“宰了他——”  
妈妈……最后见到她的时候是笑着的。所以我也要笑着。  
笑啊，托尼。  
笑啊，但丁。

密集的枪声给碎裂的画面划上了句号。他睁开双眼，魔力在胸口激荡。  
不，不对，枪声不是梦境。但丁猛地跳下床，披上风衣，把黑檀木和白象牙插进后腰。他能感觉到维吉尔，像无数微小的幻影剑在血液里来回穿刺；但是距离又很远，有如隔着一座倒置的塔。

他冲出酒店房间，在走廊里撞见了翠西。奇怪的是除她之外就再无他人，好像那些枪战片里才有的声音只有他们两个能听见一样。

“Dante!” 女恶魔有点紧张地叫住了他，“Lady不见了。我一觉醒来发现她既不在床上也不在房间里——”  
“……等等，你俩睡一块儿？？”  
“你的重点呢！！”  
“开个玩笑。” 但丁笑着活动了一下肩膀，“Vergil的魔力不太对劲。猎人的直觉告诉我这两件事铁定有某种关系。和我一起去吗？”  
“当然。”

他们飞速地穿过走廊，乘坐电梯来到负一层，随后沿着安全通道前往更下方的地下室。这里没有一盏灯是亮着的，而一路上的几扇防火门都已经被破坏。奇怪的是之前但丁能听见的那些枪声也都停止了。  
“这里有……什么。是那种东西。” 翠西在他身边自言自语，电光在她的指尖跳跃，点亮了眼前的通道。“负二层不是夜班负责人的监控室吗？如果发现了什么，为什么不第一时间拉响警报？？？”

浓重的血腥气和不详的预感同时笼罩了他们。  
穿过眼前最后一道门，他们进入一个极为宽敞的房间，简直就像位于地下的一座格斗场。这里显然刚发生过一场激烈的战斗；硝烟的气息给充满鼻腔的血味又添上了一丝辛辣。

一颗人类的头颅滚到了但丁脚下——是早些时候见过的赌徒，曾和他坐在同一张牌桌上。

然后他看到了更多的恶魔猎人，四肢和躯干像切块奶酪似的散落在地板的各个角落。血液又多又稠，像下水道里的污水渗出、蔓延到了地表。他看到许多被切坏的枪支零件，甚至被劈成两半的子弹。各式各样的死物堆放成一个环，仿佛血肉拼凑成的麦田怪圈。

站在圆环中心的是披着蓝色风衣的恶魔。

维吉尔在听见脚步声后回过头，目光缓缓在但丁身上聚焦。从眉骨，眼睛，鼻梁到下颚，白皙过头的皮肤已被赤色浸透。  
他无意识地伸出舌尖，舔走了沾在唇上的一滴血。


	12. Mission 11 – Flesh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *文中的解释都是但丁的个人推理，并不一定是真相。

实际上但丁并没有想象中的震惊难过。他就像被达摩克利斯之剑刺穿的倒霉国王，或者流亡多年终于落网的逃犯，反而有种奇异的稳定感。  
最糟的不过如此，是吧？

“嘿Vergil，为什么这么做？？” 魔剑Dante的红光照亮了他的半身，像脉搏一般突突跳动。“这些人该不会想要阻止你找到Power吧？”  
“没错。” 阎魔刀从长靴踩着的一个身躯上拔出。紧接着，昏暗中又有两个行动迅捷的影子向维吉尔飞扑过去。他来不及说出更多单词便挥刀挡住了一把军刀和一连串的子弹，并把其中一个袭击者的身躯用刀鞘击飞出去。

“Lady!!!”翠西惊讶地喊道， “该死的发生了什么——”

然而那个娇小的身躯在地上滚了几圈后便一跃而起，再次像疯狗一般冲向那个男人，对搭档的呼唤恍若未闻。维吉尔已经在前一个瞬间收拾掉了拿军刀的人类，眼下对付蕾蒂毫无章法的攻击更是游刃有余；他干净利落地打掉女猎人的武器，并掐住了她的脖颈。

“Vergil你疯了！那是Lady！！！”  
如果说之前还抱着一丝观望和探究的隐秘心思，看到这一幕的但丁再也无法忍耐了。他冲了过去，似乎无论如何都来不及——

阎魔刀刺穿了蕾蒂。魔剑Dante捅穿了维吉尔。这副人肉串烧的画面非常搞笑，假如但丁不是那个拿着剑的人的话，他一定会笑个不停的。

维吉尔发出一声重伤的闷哼，但他仍旧没有放开手里的人，和刀。“这，周身缠绕，冰寒入骨的沉沉锁链……”

刹那间但丁便意识到自己犯了个错。首先，维吉尔没道理在已知他在场的前提下先捅别人——并且让他如此轻易地得手；其次，阎魔刀插入的位置是蕾蒂的胃部，除此之外避开了几乎所有重要脏器。他知道维吉尔的战斗方式可以有多么干脆和致命。所以这不对，很不对。

但丁第一时间拔出了自己的武器；魔剑抽离伤口的时候带出了大量的血液和破损的内脏，这令维吉尔又剧烈地咳嗽了几声。但他并没有倒下，而是反手拔出阎魔刀，同时蔚蓝的幻影开始疯狂地在半空起舞。

“抱歉啊老哥，不过我真的很想听听你的解释。”但丁躲过一波幻影剑，踩着魔力形成的踏板在空中又跳了一次。魔剑再次下劈的时候被阎魔刀的刀身错开并卸去了力道。然而但丁的目的只是抓住快要倒下的蕾蒂并将她推向试图加入战局的翠西。

“给她止血。”维吉尔简单地命令道。接着他的身体瞬间消失并出现在几步之外，摆好了次元斩的起手式。

但丁站在原地纹丝不动，魔剑也消失了。密集的斩击如同被狂风吹折的雨线一般砸向他，然而弹指间又像被拉住提线的木偶一般停住。蓝宝石般的幻影在他眼前崩裂成万千碎屑，像无数玻璃化成的砂砾从半空缓缓飘落。

“你在干什么，Dante。” 维吉尔带着怒气的声音传来，一道刀光划过兄弟的肩头。但丁故意痛叫一声，跌跌撞撞地倒推两步。

“在掏出你的刀之前能不能先用用舌头啊。” 但丁说出这句话之后才发现可以变成一句黄腔，于是比了个内涵的手势。虽然维吉尔并没有理解他的双重笑点。“这里到底发生了什么Vergil，求你了，就不能说清楚点吗？”

“……他们突然攻击我。”维吉尔收刀入鞘，洞穿身体的伤口缩小了一半，但仍然往外流着血。“没有原因。”

“没有原因？？他们都是人类唉。你确定不是他们大喊‘禁止入内！’然后你就拔刀了吗？” 但丁费解地看着地上的尸体，同时翠西忙着用电流形成的高热为蕾蒂烫上伤口。

维吉尔摇摇头。“愚蠢，Dante。你觉得这些人为什么会聚集到此地？他们的战斗方式又是如此……反常。” 他皱起眉头，似乎自己也陷入了困惑。

“太奇怪了，我之前明明感觉到了恶魔的气息，可是这里几乎全是人类。并且这么激烈的动静，夜间当班的人谁都没有发出警报。而我们的同行又没理由会莫名其妙地加班？？？” 翠西提出一连串的疑问。这时蕾蒂突然像清醒过来似的呛了一口血沫，接着口齿不清地发出一个单词。“Trish……”  
“是的，我在，我在。”女恶魔用双臂拢起她的半身，低声安慰着。  
“肉……”  
“什么？？等等，Lady, Lady？！！”

“我们应该送她去医院。”但丁总算想起来，“虽然巫女的血统让她的伤口恢复得比普通人快，不过和恶魔还是有点差别。Vergil，能开个传送门吗？？”  
“我不知道医院在哪里。”  
“我知道。”翠西站了起来，小心翼翼地把搭档平放在地上，“我会尽快赶到那个位置，放出一个魔力的坐标。”  
“可以。”  
维吉尔点点头。就在他拔刀斩开空间之前，尸体堆中再次涌出几个活物——那已经完全不能称作人类了，只是握着枪的一条手臂、在地上爬行的无头躯干、或者更加不可思议的，单纯蠕动着的肉块。

“魔化了？？？怎么可能——” 但丁震惊地掏出双枪，翠西的指尖也环绕着雷电，然而从天而降的五月雨抢先一步把所有会动的东西都钉在了地板上。

“这些人的身体里有恶魔的成分。阎魔刀可以把它分离出来。” 维吉尔说道，刀身冲着一具尸体猛地向下一插，同时嘴里又像吟唱咒语一般念念有词。当他拔出刀的时候，尖端挑着一小块肉片似的东西：看起来像不太新鲜的猪肉，在水里泡得发白。

“这话应该早点说啊老哥！！！！”但丁哀嚎起来。“所以你捅了Lady一刀也是为了这个吗？？”

“是的。” 维吉尔回答。但丁觉得他满脸写着“不然呢你个智障”。

“这种事也太奇怪了吧我怎么可能猜得到！！！” 他委屈地抗议，蹲下来检查那些曾经的同行的尸块。“恶魔的成分……太奇怪了，白天的时候所有人看起来都很正常；还有Lady，我们晚上才一起玩了扑克，她究竟是什么时候……”

“没空陪你们玩CSI了，男孩们。”翠西向但丁深处一只手，“摩托。我要尽快赶到医院。” 她接过但丁的cavaliere，以闪电般的速度地消失了。

没过多久，感应到魔力标识的维吉尔切开了空间，但丁抱着昏迷的蕾蒂跳了进去。他们直接出现在医院门口，幸好深夜没人注意到马路中央的大变活人；随后尽快将蕾蒂送去了抢救室。

当他们在手术室的红灯外面坐立不安地干等着的时候，但丁终于有时间把发生的一连串怪事梳理一遍。

“呃，Vergil。”他考虑再三，觉得自己还是应该再成熟点，坦率点，成为家族中一个优秀的表率。“我很抱歉。”  
“什么？”  
“……呃，比方说，捅了你？”

维吉尔又套上了那种费解的表情——我们不是每天都要互相捅吗你他妈到底在讲什么，他的眼神这么说道。

但丁默默叹了口气。确实，现在就指望他老哥读懂《人类的复杂感情与情绪——进阶版》再拿个A实在是太勉为其难了。他应该把重点放在“维吉尔放过了蕾蒂，甚至救了她”这一振奋人心的事实上，而不是“维吉尔完全没有发现我之前差点以为又要再杀一次尤里森伤心得想哭”这种羞耻的个人隐私。

他清了清嗓子。“老哥，拜托你再详细地回忆一遍，那个地下室里到底发生了什么；你找到那个力量源了吗？”

“还不能确定。但我认为应该在更下方的位置。”维吉尔回答。在无需战斗的情形下，他的脸上终于暴露出一丝疲态，“我曾经感应到一个封印，似乎是通往下层的，之后就遭遇了人类的偷袭。他们试图包围我，消灭我——仿佛在保护那个封印似的。”

“有趣。”但丁托着腮帮子思考了片刻。“Lady在昏过去之前说了一个词，‘肉’，你认为是什么意思？”  
“她大概知道了自己体内有恶魔的肉片……吧？” 翠西忍不住插话道，“巫女的感觉都很敏锐。”

“可是，她到底是什么时候中招的，我们几乎一直在一起行动……”但丁盯着维吉尔风衣上的血，那是之前魔剑插进去的位置。突然，一个灵感像电流一般击中了他。“难道说，是吃下去的？？”  
“什么？？？”

他猛地跳了起来，在原地来回踱步。“午餐的牧羊人派！那本来就是碎肉做成的食物。我们几乎每个人都吃了；但恶魔吃了恶魔肉当然不会消化不良。Nero，也不会有什么影响。只有蕾蒂，她是完全的人类。”  
“还有那个小女孩，叫Nico对吧……哦不，她全部吐掉了。” 翠西惊讶的视线也投向维吉尔，“简直是巧合造就的奇迹。”

“就是这样。” 但丁拍了一下大腿，“我猜测有一个大家伙，相当强大的恶魔，被封印在会场的底下。那就是Vergil感应到的力量源。举行会议的那些教团科学家，他们知道那东西的存在，可是他们舍不得消灭它，反而想要研究它、利用它，所以才雇佣了那么多恶魔猎人又不告诉我们真相，只是以防万一、在那东西的封印被打开的时候控制住场面。”

翠西点点头，“从我们在Fortuna的经验来看，还挺像他们的想法的。”

“没错。可惜那个被封印的家伙比他们想象的更为狡诈，而且拥有比较棘手的能力。它想要彻底冲破封印，又不想被消灭或支配，所以它或者利用使魔、或者诱惑了某个人类，把自己的肉混进了厨房的今日菜单；吃下肉的人就像被寄生了一样，会在一定程度上受到它的操纵。哦真是个恶心的混蛋。”

“有这种可能。”维吉尔的声音终于加入了讨论。“但今晚攻击我的人类，并不是我们白天见到的全部，大概只占四分之一左右。除此之外，还有一些从未见过的人。”

“相容或排斥，每个人对恶魔添加剂的适应程度不同吧。”但丁推测道， “最早与它融合的人最先开始魔化，并回应了‘主体’的召唤。而有些人融合的速度就要慢一点。那些你白天没见过的人，大概是教团从很早以前就安排在封印附近保护它的骑士。等等，我又想到一件事。”他一把抓住了兄长的手指，像研究什么稀有武器一样端详着。“Vergil，你还记不记得我们在那个小镇上的时候，你曾徒手从一个死者的身体里挖出子弹？？？”

“是的。”  
“那个时候，你有没有感觉到什么？？”  
维吉尔的眼球转动了一下。那对眸子中亮起了光芒，像钢块上反射出的蓝色焰心。“那时候的确，……有什么不属于人类的能量，虽然只有很少一点，作为魔力被吸收了。我以为是Qliphoth的副作用，就没去管它。”  
“那个果实到底对你产生了什么影响？”  
“……我的身体可以吸收某些物质，转化为魔力。”维吉尔不情愿地承认道，“是方便的能力。”

“哦！正因为你吸收了那个受害者体内隐藏的恶魔肉片，所以我们一到达会场，你就感觉到了‘它’的力量，我却什么都感觉不到。这是唯一的解释。” 但丁兴奋地总结道。“看来我之前的推测已经找对了方向。有人将恶魔的肉带到了Foras镇，然后随机挑选了一些受害者——刚好覆盖了不同年龄、不同性别，哄骗他们吃下加了料的食物。他想测试这种肉片是不是真的有操纵受害者的能力。当他得到了肯定的答案之后，立即选择了杀人灭口，并且故意把尸体破坏到无法辨认的地步，隐藏致死原因。我们抓住的riot或许只是单纯的食尸者。”

“Foras镇距离这里还挺远的，为什么要去那里？”翠西发问道。

“我认为，他真正想去的地方，其实是Redgrave。”维吉尔冷冰冰地插话道。“那里刚发生过一场大灾难，许多人死于恶魔袭击，所以再死几个也不会引起多少注意。但有个意外阻止了他。穿过隧道的地铁线路被树根堵住了，他没办法通过交通工具到达红墓市区。”

“说得太好了。你真的很有当反派的天分，Vergil。” 但丁转向兄弟，笑出八颗牙齿， “所以我们的魔鬼代理人只好退而求其次，选择了一个在那附近、又比较偏远的小镇。”

“代理人。”维吉尔咀嚼着他的用词，“有趣。也就是说，所有吃下恶魔肉的人，都会受到这个人类的支配？”

“没错。我们得尽快回去。Nero那孩子虽然很强，但他还不知道他要对付的是什么。Trish，Lady就交给你了。”

女恶魔点点头。维吉尔抽出阎魔刀，想要再次切开空间，却忽然停下动作。连带但丁也感觉血管中不稳定的魔力波动。

“奇怪，那边的空间无法感知……”维吉尔不悦地收刀入鞘。“有一股很强的力量干扰了那栋建筑附近的魔力。”

“看来，我们只能用老派而经典的办法赶路了。”但丁笑着和翠西一击掌，拿回了他的暴力摩托。“上车吧，老哥！”


	13. Mission 12 – Awaken

这天清晨尼禄醒的很早。他在床头柜上发现了一张简单的字条：  
“我去看书了——V。”

好吧，好吧，真是求知若渴呢，尼禄酸酸地想，不明白这股微妙的感觉从何而来。他重新穿上了昨天那套西装，折腾了半天也没打上领带，最后愤愤地把绸缎布条一丢，敞着衬衫领子下了楼。

与昨天不同的是，他感觉整个酒店都静悄悄的，少了很多戴着耳麦走来走去的安保人员。来旁听会议的观众也比昨天下午更少。终于轮到Nico上台的时候，她甚至因为下面听的人太少沮丧起来，反而消除了紧张，从头到尾说得有气无力但非常连贯，几乎没有一点忘词或结巴的地方。

尼禄倒是觉得不错，他本来就不喜欢被一大群人盯着——尤其是戴着devil breaker做演示，那让他觉得傻透了。

唉，人类为了钱要干多少蠢事……不知道但丁有没有做过类似的牺牲，但考虑到他的经济状况，可能那就是拒绝牺牲的下场。

尼禄听说传奇的恶魔猎人时不时会做一些拿不到报酬的委托。比如Fortuna那事，大概没人会付钱给他。唯一的报酬大概是阎魔刀？而且也转赠给了自己……之后引来的麻烦另说。所以一开始到底是什么样的委托人雇佣他解决教团的啊？还是说这么做完全是出于斯巴达之子的责任感？？  
尼禄突然想起了不算很久以前，但丁注视着阎魔刀的眼神。  
……他们兄弟的感情或许意外得还不错呢。至少不像表现出来的那么势不两立你死我活。

他正在走神，突然发现Nico的声音停了。她就像被按了暂停键一样傻乎乎地站在演讲台上，眼睛和嘴巴都张得老大。  
老实说尼禄非常吃惊，Nico虽然不算什么特别有团队精神的搭档，但她对于发明创造的喜爱是发自内心的，而且也把这次的会议邀请看得相当重。她怎么可能毁了自己的难得的机会？随后他就也看见了，Nico正盯着的东西。

——巨大的会议厅穹顶、支持照明系统的金属架上，吊着一排缢死的尸体。  
死者的脖子因为自重被拉得老长，绕颈的绳索将他们像熏肉香肠那样悬挂着，因为偶尔的震动小幅度晃来晃去。  
他们究竟是何时在那里的？或许是因为打光的原因，之前竟然没有一个人发现？？

坐在观众席的人总算也陆续发现了头顶的异状。强烈的惊吓冻结了冲破喉咙的惊叫，人们瑟瑟发抖，还来不及采取什么行动，更诡异的事情便接连发生。

那些被吊着的人的皮肤像昆虫的茧那样，从下部开始破裂，向两边撕开。绽裂的皮囊中爬出了一种全新的活物——腥红的、粗糙不平的肉块，表面覆盖着像树根那样交织成网的血管和神经；这些东西同样有着四肢，却更为灵活，像四条腿的蜘蛛一样沿着天花板和墙壁快速爬动。  
是恶魔。

直到其中一具活动的“尸体”向最近的一个人类扑过去，所有的尖叫、哭嚎、惊慌失措才爆发出来。观众席上的人纷纷向唯一一个开放的安全出口狂奔过去。许多人被椅子绊倒、或者踩踏着同类，而为了会议安全而聘用的恶魔猎人却没有一个出现。

“哦shit。”尼禄下意识地摸上后背，才想起为了通过会场安检，绯红女皇和湛蓝玫瑰都暂时放在了车里。他只能临时把展示用的devil breaker 套在手臂上，就近砸烂了一个恶魔的“脸”。“Nico! 回车上——”  
“还用你说！！！”

Nico抄起金属工具箱砸烂了会议厅一侧的雕花窗户，本来打算抄近路跳到停车场，结果再次遭遇了阻碍——会场外面不知何时也出现了被剥离皮肤的“活尸”，正争先恐后地往有活人的地方涌来。准确地说，似乎整个会场周围的空间都发生了变化：再也无法透过窗户看见稍远处的街道、建筑，好像楼层被一层厚厚的乳胶包裹了起来；变得潮湿闷热的空气，腐臭的气味，魔物发出的怪异嘶吼，都让人联想起半年前的Qliphoth之行。

尼禄用机械臂把差点被包围的搭档拉回身边。此时观众席上又传来一声惨叫，有个逃得比较慢的人被活动的尸体抱住了下肢。他咒骂了一声，从几个人头顶上接连跳跃过去，一拳捶断了那怪物的脊椎。不幸的是，机械臂因为这凶猛的一击突然就爆炸了。

“嗷。”他忍不住痛呼了一声，“瞧瞧你这质控——”  
“嘿嘿嘿，这是我为了会议演示专门做的，是很纤细的艺术品！！！”Nico又丢给他一个Overture。

不得不说单靠拳头打怪实在是太低效率了，而且这次他们上台机械臂总共只带了三个。尼禄一边手忙脚乱地捞着人一边想到——其他人不出现也就算了，他家两个灾难级别的老混蛋去了哪里？该不会被干掉了吧？他现在去买个家族墓地有优惠吗？？

突然，一个黑色的影子从天而降，以英雄般的落地方式重重砸在了会议厅中央。  
“Go。”  
黑发，苍白，穿着黑色皮衣的俊俏青年抬起一只手，皮毛油亮的影猫顺着手杖所指的位置一跃而起，同时向数具活尸发起了攻击。一只亮蓝色的禽类在他们头顶盘旋，大笑的同时撒下雷电。  
“快点，Nero。我只能维持十分钟左右。”

尼禄的动作停滞了一两秒才反应过来V在和自己说话。尽管认识V的一半时间他都是一副虚弱得要死的样子，但尼禄从未怀疑过他也是一名强大无畏的战士。只是偶尔，偶尔，当V在激烈的战斗中念出那些轻柔的诗句，或者优雅地刺中敌人的要害的时刻，他会看得有点入迷。  
“我马上回来！！！”他冲V大喊，拉着Nico冲出了安全出口。

走廊里也是一片狼藉。太多人在狭窄的通道里推挤踩踏，Paimon教授的轮椅被推倒在地。老人只能凄惨地倒在地上；也看不到那位助手的影子。尼禄骂了句脏话，自从某些人用物理法术抢了这位教授的名牌之后，他总觉得有点连带责任。  
“Nico，剑和机械臂就拜托你了——”  
“没问题，停车场见。”  
尼禄一把抱起教授，冲出了人群的包围，朝楼梯的方向奔去。直觉告诉他，那股非人的气息是从下往上越来越稀薄的，因此越往建筑物的上层就越安全。

*  
父辈们的赶路计划从一开始就遇到了挫折。五分钟过去了，他们还在医院门口。  
“怎么了，快上来啊。”但丁啪啪啪地拍着cavaliere的后座，“你自己都说不能开传送门。这是最快的办法了。”  
“……我要坐前面。”  
“不行！你又没开过摩托——何况你没驾照。”  
“我不喜欢被当作负重（deadweight）。”  
“让你骑你绝对会引起连环交通事故的！”但丁一阵头痛，“听我说老哥，你儿子现在面临着生死危机，你不会想在这种时候被一堆人类的麻烦事绊住吧？？！”  
“那么，你在前面骑那个，我持续瞬移到你身边。”  
“你还不如直接开个龙车飞回去呢！！不不不准念咒——当然不行！！！！”

“这样吧，我出一道题，答对的人可以坐驾驶座。”金发女恶魔带着狰狞的笑容从医院里探出头来，“已知一对兄弟同一时间从同一地点出发，弟弟的车速是90迈每小时，哥哥每次瞬移的距离是10米，问，哥哥每秒最少瞬移几次才能跟上？”  
“……Trish，你算计我！！！”  
维吉尔无意识地动了一下喉结。他也不会算。  
“开玩笑的两个笨蛋！别扯这些了赶快走！！想想Nero？？” 翠西扔过来一束电光，直接给cavaliere充满了能量。魔道具发出轰鸣声，就在它自己飞驰起来的一刹那，兄弟俩人像约定好了似的同时跳到摩托上。但丁利用起初的位置优势占据了前座，维吉尔也不再坚持，坐在后面并牢牢掐住了兄弟的腰。  
“等……等……Vergil你是要把我的内脏从嘴里挤出来吗？？？”  
“太慢了，Dante。” 维吉尔思考了一下，“我只要瞬移20次就能跟上了。”  
“你绝对是瞎蒙的！！！”

*  
“咱们的魔法时间就要到啦！！！” 狮鹫放出球状闪电并大声喊道。“你打算怎么办，辛德瑞拉？？？”

“来得及。” 银色手杖给了眼前的恶魔最后一击，V转身挑起的一瞬间，空中出现了一圈魔力凝成的手杖幻影，同时处决了被shadow按住的几具挣扎的躯体。

会议厅中总算恢复了一片沉寂。Griffon在前臂上停了下来，体型渐渐缩小，而Shadow则绕着他的腿打圈子，随后直接化为魔纹回到了V的体表。

“唉，Nero那小子怎么这么慢。” 狮鹫拍打着翅膀抱怨道。“我还以为根本用不着这么卖力呢。Vergil也太吝啬了那点血根本不够用——”

“那孩子一定是为了保护其他人才耽误了时间。”恢复了手掌大小的V抬头望了望在半空中荡来荡去的皮囊，突然眉头紧锁，无力地捂住了脸，“保护……该死，我忘了提醒他。”

他吃力地一路小跑、冲出门外；走廊中一片安静，方才那些追逐出去的怪物已经不见踪影，仿佛从未出现过。几具还能辨认出是人类的身体散落在地上。血泊中有什么东西闪烁着金属光泽。

V走过去将它拾了起来。那是一块刻着花体字母的名牌: “Nero Fortuna”。


	14. Mission 13 – Demon Trap

尼禄惊醒的时候有种时光倒流的错觉。他仿佛再次置身于Fortuna城堡地下的实验室，身体被锋利的长矛刺穿，内脏被搅动、破坏，手臂却动弹不得。

啊，手臂。他低头看向自己的身体，发现四肢都被金属环牢牢固定在一张医疗椅上，一根粗壮的针管插进手臂静脉，正通过一根输液管向外泵血。随后他就发现自己的脑袋周围也环绕着一圈金属，像某种用于开颅的刑具。但比起失血，魔力流失的速度更令人担忧。  
尼禄忽然想到这或许就是Nico曾经提过的，以老Agnus的发明为原型、进阶版的限制-吸取魔力装置。上一次他在“救世主”的体内还能设法挣脱，可是眼下无论他怎么咬牙切齿、集中精神、甚至魔人化，仍然无法打破这些看似简单的桎梏。  
该死，他明明比那个时候更强了……

“好了，好了。乖孩子，不要动。”  
尼禄的视线被金属头箍挡住了，可他能分辨出这个声音——Paimon教授。在他抱着那位残疾的老人逃脱恶魔的追赶时，也曾听到他这样轻柔地道谢。

“Damn it。我真是个笨蛋。” 他用力骂道。“全部都是狗娘养的演技——”  
“放心吧，孩子。我们不会伤害你，你的血液是非常宝贵的……研究材料，每一滴都十分珍贵。”老人的语调十分慈祥，但现在尼禄怎么听怎么觉得他像个做作的老傻逼。  
“Brock， 开始实验吧。”  
“是，教授。”

尼禄听见室内不远处传来了野兽般的嘶吼；然后他想起来，那似乎和很久之前、他在教团的秘密基地里发现的那些进行“归天”仪式失败的人造半魔十分相似。他拼命晃动头颅，从眼帘下方的狭窄细缝中窥见一只握着针管的男人的手，缓缓推动活塞，把针筒里的暗红色液体全部注射进了某处。随后那些吼叫变得更大声了，又加上刺耳的摩擦声，肉体撞击铁笼的砰砰声。最后一切再次安静下来。

“天，成功了……真的成功了……他是真的，我一直寻找的就是这个！！！”Paimon教授的声音激动得有些扭曲。“快，快给我……”  
“教授，是否需要先进行凝血反应测试——”  
“你是白痴吗？？？这种时候还管什么凝血反应！！！快，全部输进来！！！”

魔人的听觉让尼禄听见了那个令人不适的锐器插入皮肉的声音，还有汩汩的水声，伴随着教授的一声满足的喟叹。“终于……完成了。我即将超越人类——”

“无聊，无聊。还是无聊。”一个意外的声音加入了讨论。他的腔调随着语气高低起伏，把同一个单词念出了三种层次不同的嘲讽。“真是老套又乏味。我本来还指望你们能让我多娱乐一会儿呢。”  
“……什么人？？？”  
尼禄差点和他们一样大喊出声。是V。

周围发出一阵翻箱倒柜的寻找声，似乎有许多器械砸在了地上；但是从慌乱的动静看来，他们并没有找到V。  
尼禄猛然猜测到原因——V的魔力应该已经在战斗中耗尽。他现在变小了，一旦被这些居心叵测的人类抓住，处境也比自己好不到哪去。

“让我们从头说起吧，这一系列肮脏连续的小动作。” V的声音换了一个位置传来，仿佛回荡在整个房间中，“最早要从那个叫做‘666 is coming’的社交应用说起。恶魔猎人之中流传着‘断肢重生’的传闻，这让你们很感兴趣却又难以置信。Paimon教授，您病了，病得很重；恕我直言，您下肢的这种症状，结局只有两种可能——化身为纯粹的恶魔，或者死。所以您，教授，雇用许多人引发讨论，故意诋毁尼禄的声誉，好套出他的更多信息。不幸的是，真有笨蛋咬饵了；支持尼禄的知情者提供了‘重生’的证据。于是你们确信了尼禄的特别，并通过半年前在红墓市留下的影像资料，找到了他的合伙人Nico Goldstein小姐，再发邀请函请Goldstein小姐前来参加这场会议。”

话未落音，室内就传出一阵急促的枪响。这让尼禄再次猛烈挣扎起来，直到V的声音重新响起，抚平了他的焦躁。

“昨晚，我因为睡不着出门走动，本来想去图书馆，却在路上看到了极为奇特的景象。我看到一些参加会议的学者，也有负责安保的工作人员，静悄悄地在走廊里走着，步伐僵硬、眼神呆滞，就像行尸走肉一般。我跟踪他们到了白天举行会议的礼堂，随即目睹了一场整齐、有序的集体自杀。天花板上垂下长长的吊索，而他们居然每个人都主动地踩上座椅，把脖颈套进去。最后只剩下您——Brock教授，为这个现场做了些掩盖收尾工作。虽然我实在无法想通，你们花大价钱雇佣的恶魔猎人，难道就只是为了让他们到这里来吊死自己？”

“……那些人没有一个通过‘试炼’的，死不足惜。”另一个人的声音回答。他大概就是教授口中的助手Brock.

“……那个时候我实在太吃惊了，弄出了一点小动静，让Brock教授察觉到并向我开枪，就像他刚才做的那样。逃脱之后，我本想去通知我的同伴，却感应到他们也卷入了麻烦；而且我也不希望看到更多无辜者成为你们操纵的傀儡。所以我暂时躲藏在会议室观察情况，直到那些自杀的人转化为恶魔，我就想到你们还有更大的布局。”

尼禄渐渐意识到，比起向幕后主使挑衅，V实际上是在向自己详细传达他所知道的信息。

“知道这些又有什么用？不管你是谁，难道还妄想着从这里逃出去？” 教授发出了与之前截然不同的、中气十足的大笑。“我已经‘进化’完全了，完全掌握了Paimon的力量……Brock，快动手！！！”

房间内再次传来急促的枪击声，各种东西翻倒、掉落的声音。V应该已经泄露了踪迹，正在他们的围追堵截之下；一想到这点，尼禄就觉得难以忍受。他拼命挣扎，手臂，双腿，脖子，所有身上能动的关节；忽然一阵麻痹的感觉击中了皮肤表面——是电流。与此同时，眼前突然变得一片漆黑。

“好计划！”尼禄忍不住大声夸奖。人类装置的弱点就是无论它们有多么先进高级，都离不开一个能量源，比如说电。他在那个瞬间爆发了魔人，透明的双翼和四肢共同用力——  
Griffon得意洋洋的声音从头顶某个位置飘来，“也不用太感激了小弟，事后请我喝一轮啊啊啊啊啊啊——”

很遗憾，断电只持续了不到1.5秒。在应急电源开始运作之前，尼禄的翅膀只帮他摘除了箍在头上和左臂的金属环。随后魔力便再次开始快速流失。那根抽血的针头也在他的挣扎中脱落。

视觉终于恢复了。尼禄看见之前虚弱苍老的Paimon教授从轮椅上站了起来，一直盖在身上的毯子不知扔到了哪里。他的下肢已经完全不同于人类的双腿了——很像某种昆虫的附肢，表面覆盖着外壳，宛如骑士的甲胄；他的躯干上却星星点点地分布着溃烂的痕迹。那些甲壳的缝隙、身上的伤口之中隐约冒出绿荧荧的光，仿佛有一把无形的火焰即将从内部将他烧穿了似的。他的助手脱掉了上衣，皮肤表面同样粗糙、糜烂，甚至还长着蜘蛛似的硬毛，只是没有那对诡异的脚。总之，除去简陋的伪装之后，他们仅从外表上看便已经无法再归属于人类了。

糟糕的是在Paimon教授的脚爪下，按着正奋力挣扎的V，他的肤色在绿光的照射下惨白得近乎透明。Griffon和Shadow都已消失，大概是之前为主人挡下太多攻击而耗光了魔力。

“这又是什么生物？恶魔的一种？？” 教授好奇地眯起双眼，利爪的禁锢却没有丝毫放松。  
“V ！！！”尼禄嘶吼着，拼命伸出他唯一自由的一只手。该死的又是这种既视感——他好像老是在这种想抓住什么东西却死活够不着的场面中定格。

千钧一发之际，V投出了他的手杖。细小不起眼的武器准确地命中了治疗椅边上的血包。刚从尼禄静脉里抽出的鲜血从小孔中猛然喷溅出来，顺着Paimon教授昆虫般的下肢流淌到地下，他脚下的小人顿时浸泡在了血色之中。

“啊——” 教授心疼地大喊起来，冲过去试图堵住血包上的小洞。与此同时，V猛地打了个响指。  
随着他的头发猝然变为银白，久违的Nightmare从天而降。虽然这个强大的使魔此时也只有篮球大小，但这个大小的石头砸在人头上，足够了。

Paimon教授一声不吭地倒了下去，脑浆漏上了地板。他的助手发出惨叫，像头愤怒的公牛一样冲过来，却在粘稠的液体之中滑倒了。Nightmare原地转了几个圈圈，击中了他的太阳穴。两个敌人解决得如此之快，尼禄差点都没跟上进度。

虽然Nightmare很快化为一滩沼泽似的的东西消失，V也是一副弱小无助的样子，全身浴血，撑着地面不停地喘气，但这也无法改变拇指姑娘一样的他刚刚单刷了两个强大的新生恶魔的事实。他再次召唤出Griffon，破坏了装置的电路系统，总算把尼禄放了出来。

“……呃，这下算我欠你一次。”尼禄的心情很复杂，不知道该开心还是不爽。  
V抹了一把脸，把被血打湿的头发向额头后面捋上去。“多亏了你的血。”  
“既然这样，你把剩下的也喝了吧。”  
“我觉得……既然这里设备齐全，你不妨还是自己输回去。” V委婉地表达了拒绝。“没有必要浪费。”  
“当然不是浪费！！！” 尼禄有些暴躁地说。接着他揉了揉右手上淤青的位置，叹了口气。

“抱歉，我不知道该怎么说……过去我在Fortuna的时候，除了姬莉叶和克雷多，几乎没人会特地跟我说话。我自己也觉得不需要什么同伙，一个人就足够了。教团里的大多数都是一群蠢蛋，除了抱团找茬排除异己之外什么都不会。但是有一次，就那么一次……我看到那些骑士合作猎杀恶魔，为了一只雷兽组成阵型，笨手笨脚地互相掩护……突然觉得有点羡慕。因为我感觉没人会和我这样，永远也不会有。后来我认识了Nico，然后是你。那个时候我还不太了解你，但我也是第一次和人这样肩并肩的作战，那感觉很——好，很对。”  
他看了一眼V认真的表情，继续说下去。  
“我其实，一直想要一个不用互相道谢的队友；你负责左边我负责右边，你把背后托付给我你救了我的命，都是理所当然的。有时候我们状况不佳还会互相骂对方是贱人，但也不是真的生气。因为我们是一个team，就这样。”

V仰起脸笑了。尼禄还以为他又会念两句诗什么的，但V只说了两三个词就把他打了个晕头转向。  
“……你真可爱。”


	15. Mission 14 – Resident Evil

尼禄不自在地把血包摔在V的脸上，差点把他压趴下去。“接下来我们怎么做？还有其他人类被Paimon控制么？对了，Dante他们去了哪里？？”

“Dante和你父亲，似乎昨晚就下到了更深的地方。”V拿回了血包里的手杖，点了点地面，“后来我突然感觉不到Vergil的魔力了，我推测他们应该是发现了什么，所以用阎魔刀传送到了更远的地方——”

“该死，他们老这样。”尼禄喃喃骂道。“为什么不把我也叫起来？？”

“事实上，幸亏你还在。”V笑着说，“否则这座建筑里可能就不剩什么活人了。”

似乎像要证实他的话似的，窗外传来几声恐怖的吼叫声。尼禄猛地一拍大腿。“见鬼我差点忘了，Nico去了停车场——”

“我们马上就去支援她。”

就在他们即将跳窗离开的一瞬间，背后发出了可怕的声音；就像某些皮肉粘合到了一起，一些经络被撕扯拉开。

“操，他们活过来了！！！”

尼禄瞪着刚才还躺在地上的两个半魔教授，倒也不算太震惊——他早该想起来的，恶魔拥有可怕的自愈力，哪怕曾经是人类的恶魔。Paimon的脑袋上的那个大洞正在逐渐消失，虽然脑浆还淌在地上。他全身的肌肉绷紧，做好了战斗的准备。

起死回生的魔人并没有继续攻击他们。实际上，在尼禄身后的翅膀展开的刹那，它们两个就像被踩了尾巴一样转身就跑。

“……草。”尼禄有些无语，大概这就是人类堕落成的恶魔的优势——他们太他妈会权衡利害了，根本不肯硬碰硬。

“还能找到他们的。”V在他身后说道。“我想，他们肯定往地下去了……就是之前Vergil和Dante消失的地点。我们可以兵分两路，你去帮助Nico，我先追上去。”

“没必要，要走一起走。” 尼禄否定了他的提议。“我还要去拿我的装备，也耽搁不了多久。你最好现在就把那个喝光。”

V捧着血包叹了口气，终于将嘴唇凑了上去。

 

*  
清晨的高速公路上，一辆轰鸣的摩托以肉眼只能捕捉到残影的速度疾驰而过。

即便距离举行会议的那栋建筑还有很长一段距离，半魔双子也敏锐地感觉到了魔力的异常。天空中阴云密布，气压变得低沉，一种挥之不去的腐败气味不断钻入呼吸。

但丁潇洒地转过一个弯道，车身与路面的夹角只有30度或更少。他一路上秀了不少炫酷的特技，比如急转漂移、后轮绕圈或者冲上垂直平面，可惜后座的维吉尔始终稳如泰山，毕竟一个特技是飞起来瞎撞的恶魔是不可能对速度或失重感过敏的。

就在Phorcys之家标志性的尖顶出现在视野里时候，一大群密密麻麻的黑点忽然从空中逼近他们。过人的视力让他们能辨认出那些生物——是许多眼睛赤红的乌鸦，羽毛乌黑凌乱，半数身躯已经有了腐烂的迹象，却仍然充满了攻击性。

“食腐动物。”但丁喃喃道，“嗯，假如把恶魔当做一种病毒的话，大概就像二次感染？它们吃了被恶魔化的人类尸体，于是也被感染成了恶魔什么的……嘿Vergil，这事结束之后我们可以一起去看几部经典的丧尸片，‘行尸走肉’‘生化危机’‘寂静岭’之类的……呸，呸呸，我觉得我好像吃到了鸟毛。”  
“那就闭嘴。”

维吉尔没有理睬喋喋不休的兄弟，但以飞驰的机车为圆心立即浮现出一圈幽蓝锋利的幻影。鸟群仍然不知死活地撞上来。它们的数目实在太多了；虽然对于恶魔来说造成不了伤害，但实在是烦人至极，就像撞进眼睛里的飞虫一样可恶。但丁抓紧cavaliere的握把、注入魔力，企图再一次提速。幻影剑不断刺杀着接近的黑鸟，但剑支的数目有限，而维吉尔的耐心更加有限。一只又一只冲上来的漏网之鸟让他的暴躁到达了顶点。

但丁很快发现身上的触感为之一变。后座乘客不再用双臂搂着他的腰，取而代之的是什么坚硬又光滑的东西，像一条蟒蛇一样紧紧缠着他的胯部、腰部直至胸口；从肋骨两侧勒住他的力道像不断收紧的锁链，几乎将他的事业线挤出来。

是魔人的尾巴。

但丁差点呻吟出声。这太过了，不管维吉尔是不是故意都太过了。捆绑和挤压的感觉令他窒息又兴奋，当那个圆锥形的尾巴尖隔着皮衣在胸口磨蹭的时候，他可以明显感到胯部的小兄弟跳动了一下，仿佛在起立敬礼。

他哥就是想整死他。

“……开你的。”维吉尔简单地命令道。他解放了双手，从但丁的大衣背后拔出双枪，准确而高效地射出一排子弹，配合着幻影剑扫过空中的鸟群。

他哥竟然还玩他的枪，这像话吗。为什么不玩另一把枪呢。干脆用大腿骑着他的脖子开枪算了！

幸好这甜蜜的刑罚没有持续太久。眼看那栋建筑的整体已经完全暴露在路的尽头，维吉尔便急不可耐从车后跳了下来，用一个永不过时的次元斩终结了这群动物的麻烦。但丁也抄起分成两半的摩托，把夹道欢迎他们的小型恶魔切割成碎渣。

 

*  
尼禄和V赶到停车场的时候，Nico正在像开坦克一样开着房车，倒车、甩尾、碾压，将不断试图爬上车厢的人摔下去。

“太慢了吧！！！”她从车窗内一看到他们就大声喊道。  
“呃，出了一点小事故。”

尼禄用翅膀扫开几个扒车党。他们都穿着会场安保人员的制服，但裸露在外的皮肤上同样出现了溃烂似的伤口，表情狰狞得不正常，还间断地发出不像人类的吼声。

“这什么玩意儿啊！究竟是人还是恶魔？太不对劲了，简直就像感染病毒的丧尸。”尼禄一面将这群人远远扔开一面抱怨道。然而他们毕竟保持着人类的外形，他总是不忍心下死手。“对了V，你有没有看过那个片子……等这事结束之后我们可以一起看，行尸走肉——”

“好啊。” 被血包补满了魔力的V微微一笑，命令Griffon调节电流的强度，尽量使用抢劫模式下的非致命攻击。“我很期待。”

“你觉得他们还有救吗？” 尼禄问道，克雷多“天使化”的样子从脑海中一闪而过。“大部分恶魔猎人都是被临时请来的，不可能事先串通，应该只是被那个老混蛋控制了？如果我们干掉Paimon和他的手下，那些无辜的人可以恢复原来的样子吗？？”

“嗯，恐怕相当困难。” V谨慎地回答，“据我所知，人类通过禁忌的法术或献祭堕落为恶魔，通常是一种不可逆的过程。如果有人能救他们的话，必须是对恶魔和魔法方面的知识掌握到相当程度的人。”  
“……Dante?”  
“不，是Vergil。”

他们击晕了差不多整个停车场上可见的人类，或恶魔，终于稍微喘了口气。尼禄回到车里拿上了他的绯红女皇和湛蓝玫瑰，再加上几个机械手。Nico絮絮叨叨地抱怨她从会场跑到车里这一路惊心动魄的历险。V也向她解释了他们遭遇的事，以及这场阴谋的幕后主使。Nico果然大受打击，摸着最新设计的devil breaker长吁短叹。

“什么，原来邀请我的原因不是因为这些小美人真的很kick-ass吗。”  
“不，它们很棒。” 尼禄断然回答，“我现在就去把这些手臂塞到会议主办人的ass里，让他们了解一下真正的科技，和艺术。”

“嗯？你小子最近嘴很甜啊。” Nico立即恢复了精神，“你刚才说那个Paimon老头的腿恶魔化了，像蝗虫一样？争取给我弄一条回来玩玩。”  
“等着。”尼禄冲她比划了一个“待会见”的手势。V也愉快地挥了挥手杖。  
“我们尽力。”

 

*

清除了会场周边的一些被吸引来的恶魔，传奇的恶魔猎人这次终于和他的兄弟一样清晰地感觉到了“力量”。能量的源头就藏在那栋建筑深处，包裹会场的魔力庞大却很不稳定，像一个颤动的水泡。

“糟糕，好像趁我们不在的时候派对就开场了。”  
“……但还没结束。”维吉尔回答。他话语中的配合让但丁不自觉地笑了起来。  
“我觉得Nero那小子为了报复我，没准会把好玩的都抢光。”

他们信步走进停车场，观察着四周或趴或躺、或摇摇晃晃爬起来的同行们。地上还残留着机械手爆炸后留下的碎片，以及电流扫过的痕迹。

“看来你的儿子和右手都比你懂得控制分寸呢。”但丁嘻嘻笑道，“啊，不是在抱怨啦。你需要一点时间适应，我明白的。”  
“好像你就控制得很好一样。”维吉尔平淡地回答。

但丁突然语塞——深蓝的大衣上还留着足够刺眼的血迹。当然以维吉尔的个性可能并没有暗示什么，然而听的人就免不了产生一丝尴尬。

我那不是因为对手是你才反应过度……但丁委屈地想。他们兄弟打架一向是个暴力升级的过程，适可而止什么的不存在。或许这是因为半魔恐怖的自愈能力，才让他们很难从伤害或受伤中学到教训。

“嘿——Dante！！！” 一辆房车忽然以一个十分优秀的角度在两人面前急停下来。司机欢快地探出头冲他们招手，“见到你们可太好了。Nero和V让我带个口信。”

从Nico凌乱的叙述中，但丁发觉他们距离赶上Nero只有一步之遥。维吉尔因为Paimon的动机明显地不悦着，拇指始终扣在刀镡上。

“所以他们大费周章，就是为了Nero的血？”但丁耸了耸肩，“其实何必搞得这么复杂，如果出价足够高的话，Nero搞不好自己就会同意有偿合作——”

“肯定不止这样。” Nico叹了口气，“人的胃口总是越来越大的。等他们搞到了血液样本，搞不好下一步就想要肌肉，骨骼，内脏，还有脑子，最好都能拆开研究一下。”

“等等姑娘你能别刺激这位担忧过度的老父亲了吗。”

“……对，对对不起！！！”

但丁笑着拍了拍她，随后转向他的兄弟。 “瞧外面，那些人大概也是吃了不该吃的东西。Vergil，用你治疗Lady的那一招，有没有可能把恶魔的肉片捅出来？”

“那个巫女体质特殊。一般人的话很可能承受不了一击。” 

“拜托了，老哥，试试吧。他们是人类，还有得救。”

“人数太多了，分离很耗费魔力。”

“你可以做到的！！！就当是为了Nero!” 但丁技巧地诱导着。

“Nero?”

“那孩子有一颗金子般的心。要是他知道他的魔王父亲现在都会救人了，一定会感动到痛哭流涕——”

维吉尔瞥了他一眼，过多的嫌弃几乎从眼角溢出来。

他缓缓走出车厢，踏进了空旷的停车场。此刻，先前大多数还躺着不动的“人”都再次站立起来，以不自然的蹒跚步伐向中央靠近，场面像极了僵尸片。维吉尔沉下膝盖，做出了拔刀的手势。

“……开远一点欣赏吧，就当是电影特效的艺术了。” 但丁拍了拍Nico的肩，也跳下了车。

下一秒，次元斩绝的范围覆盖了整个停车场，几乎每个行尸走肉般的人类都在不致命的位置挨了一刀。利刃划破空气，连带空间都被割裂；刚刚开始刺眼起来的朝阳仿佛被分成了好几份，从不同的平面上折射出来。

Nico没有看到那个蓝色恶魔出刀的动作、也根本无法数清他到底切了多少刀。她只觉得眼前一阵缭乱，有白色的点和浅蓝色的线在乱舞；镜面一样的错觉中倒映着远处铁栏上的锈斑，墙上的爬藤，还有无云的天空。但丁说得对，她想，那是艺术。

“喂喂我还没有跑出圈啊！！！”但丁一面RG一面喊。

维吉尔收刀入鞘。被斩开的空间逐渐自我修复，而恶魔猎人们像被收割的麦子一样逐一倒在地上。接着，他再次打开了前往医院的通道。

“Nico!” 但丁喊道，“帮个忙，把他们送去医院急救。”  
“……好的！！！”


	16. Mission 15 – Chapel of Bones

告别了Nico之后，尼禄决定按照V的建议去会场地下追踪那两个人类转化的恶魔。他们穿过一片狼藉的酒吧，在Griffon的胡搅蛮缠下，喝空了几瓶不含酒精的混合苏打水才肯接着往下走。  
地下二层的照明系统已经全部被破坏了，唯一的光源是V的手杖尾部发出的微弱紫光。他踩在影子上一路滑行，尼禄要全力助跑才跟得上。他们先是找到了能观察各个楼层公共区域的警卫值班室，当然早就空无一人，并且从昨晚开始的监控录像不是被彻底删除、就是画面上只有一片雪花；随后又在走廊的尽头发现一个占地相当大却没有任何家具或摆设的房间，但也不能说是空荡荡的，至少地下还堆积着乱七八糟的人类和武器的残骸。

“我的天，这就是昨晚Dante他们搞出来的乱子吗。”  
“我能感觉到魔法的痕迹。这里有个相当古老的封印。奇怪，Vergil可是暴力解开封印的大师，却没有打开这一个。”

V一边自言自语，一边用手杖敲击着墙面和地表，在寻找着什么。尼禄看着地上那些残缺的尸体叹了口气，从早晨开始，各种出乎意料的事情就接连发生，快到他还来不及为被卷入的死难者哀悼。

“这些破坏大部分是阎魔刀造成的。” V安静地走到他身边，手掌从他的右上臂滑过，“我很抱歉，Nero。但我认为Vergil并不是主动攻击的那个。从这些弹痕来看，他大概在这个位置被狙击，敌人起初藏在高处和门后，不过被他瞬移躲开。之后他开始反击，对方加入的人手也越来越多——奇怪，他居然还流血了。” 黑发青年躬下身，手指抹过地上已经凝固的暗红色血块。“大概是Dante加入，他们无视其他人的火力，又打了一架。”

“听起来真像他们两个。” 尼禄做了个鬼脸。“不过他俩的尸体还不在这儿，问题不大。”  
V挑起一点嘴角。“问题在于，这些人类为什么要攻击Vergil？是否和这里的封印有关？”

“他们在奉命保护什么吗？”尼禄提出一种可能，“Nico说这里曾是一座古堡，后来失火又重建了。会不会古堡地下封印着一个古老的恶魔，Ver——父亲出于好奇就想把封印打开，联合教团的人当然不能放任他那么做。”  
“听上去挺像这么一回事。不过，你没发现这些‘人’都不太对劲吗？”

因为光线很暗，尼禄确实无法观察得十分仔细；直到Griffon放出两道弧形电光，他才看清那些绵软的肢体，皮肤剥落的头颅，无神的眼窝内塞满蛆虫和灰烬——那绝对不是普通人类死去后应该变成的样子。他沮丧地骂了一句脏话。

“为什么所谓的教团都有把人变成恶魔的习俗？他们就不能开发一点别的爱好，比如组个乐队之类的？？？”  
“……有些已经完全转化了，有些还处于一种过渡阶段。” V用手杖翻检着地上的肉块。“但显然他们的目的一致。就像那位教授的助手可以命令会议参加者自杀那样，出于某种原因，他们不能违抗Paimon的任何命令。”

尼禄盯着他的动作，突然脑海中仿佛闪过一道白光。“那个老头是如何控制其他恶魔的？该不会和你看的那本书里记载的似的，秘密地和叫做Paimon的魔神缔结契约，让他拥有了操纵同类的力量？” 

V若有所思地转动着手杖。“我也一直在思考一个问题。为什么那么凑巧，他的家族名也是Paimon？或许，他和我们一样，本来并没有姓氏，因此以出生地为姓？？”  
“你是说，他也是恶魔的后裔？？？”

“暂时只是猜测，不过说得通。” V好像终于发现了想找的东西，地面上的某个位置随着他注入的魔力开始发出诡异的红光；紧接着，一些黯淡、扭曲的符文逐渐浮现在地面上，仿佛地下河中的血液渐渐渗出了地表似的。V的手指慢慢拂过银色的武器，而手杖随着他的动作逐渐缩短，尖端变成了一截铅灰色的骨头似的东西。

“这就是……”尼禄吞下了剩下的话。V朝他笑了笑，把骨头猛然按在某几个特殊的符文中央。霎时，他们同时感到了剧烈的魔力动荡——没有声音，没有光亮，但皮肤的触感变了、呼吸的气息变了，一种令人不快的蜂鸣从颅内深处传来，令人头骨发麻。尼禄背后的翅膀不受本人控制地浮现出来，并且紧攥成拳，好像随时准备猛捶些什么。

“打开了。” V指着地上一个边缘起伏、看上去很不稳定的黑洞说道。“如果我没有猜错的话，这里没有别的藏身之处，Paimon和他的助手一定进入了更底下的空间。不过我不得不预先警告一句，里面的存在非常强大，并且正如它赋予人的魔力一样，它本身也最擅长操纵、欺骗感官。”  
“什么意思？”  
“简单的说，就是幻术。”V叹了口气。“我——Vergil以前也曾对付过类似的东西。他很不擅长应付那些，受了毫无必要的重伤。这类恶魔会把真实的攻击隐藏在虚假的错觉中，因此绝对不能轻易相信你看到或听到的；但如果一直绷紧神经，同样也会露出破绽。”  
“没关系，”尼禄充满信心地挥了挥翅膀。“可以在发动攻击的一瞬间逮住它们，然后抱住往地上砸。相信我我擅长这个。”

V笑着点头，随着他伸开手臂的动作，两个使魔都回到了他的体表。然后他们一前一后地跳下了地上的黑洞。“别离我太远。”尼禄在进入的瞬间叮嘱道。

 

他感到一阵失重，几秒之后脚下猛地接触到了坚硬的实地。站直后尼禄立刻打量起这个全新的空间——比他之前预想的要大得多，至少可以容纳上百人，而内部的陈设看上去也很像供人做弥撒的礼拜堂。但室内没有门，两端各设有一个祭坛，供奉的是某种形状怪异的、人兽混合的雕像。祭坛上燃烧着昏黄的火焰，映照出雕像后面的装饰，以及四面墙壁、石柱的组成。

V看上去像已经被深深吸引住了，正在仔细研究其中一座祭坛。尼禄却被其他东西惊得倒抽一口冷气：眼前到处是密密麻麻的人骨残骸——股骨、胫骨、椎骨、肋骨和颅骨，被码放得整整齐齐，一直堆砌到穹顶；细小的碎骨穿插在整块骨头之间，像胶粘砖块的水泥；墙壁和柱子都是同样的构成。“这什么鬼？！”他忍不住大声问道。

“别担心。人骨教堂是自十二世纪以来的神秘习俗之一，‘材料’通常来源于瘟疫、战争或饥荒死去的人们的遗骨。中世纪的信徒认为这是对亡者的一种抚慰。”V的声音总算让他冷静了许多。“当然，现代人越来越接受不了这样的特殊纪念方式。保存这么完好的可不多见。”  
“呃，你确定这不是什么献祭仪式之类的？”尼禄撇了撇嘴，无端地感觉背后有点冷。当然不是说害怕什么的，只是成百上千个空洞洞的骷髅眼眶同时瞪着他的时候，就让人有点不舒服。

“这些骨头很古老，而且也感觉不到什么魔力的痕迹。” V回答。“当心点Nero，我们还不知道那两个半魔究竟跑到哪里去了，以及真正的魔神藏身何处。”

尼禄学着V的样子在礼拜堂内四处打转；他承认自己有点心不在焉。先前关于Paimon姓氏的讨论勾起了他一些老旧的思绪。毕竟，Nero Fortuna也是个没有家族名的异类。

“嘿V……我知道这样大概在作弊但是，我真的不知道该怎么对那个人开口。” 踌躇再三，他还是说了出来，“我听说我父亲在很久以前去过一次Fortuna，之后很多年都是在魔界渡过的。你是否知道他——我是说你们——嗯就是，魔界到底是什么样子的？”

V转过头来，眼中的神情十分复杂。他慢慢地走了过来。  
“本来我认为他有亲口告诉你的权利。但后来我察觉，要Vergil亲口说出这些恐怕要等到下一个千禧年了。不坦率是他的弱点。你瞧，我和他曾是一个人，我们都合不来。” 他冲尼禄挤出一个勉强的笑容，“或许你真正想问的是，你母亲是什么样子的？”

“……如果你还记得的话。”尼禄觉得这样说别扭透了。  
“……很抱歉。这个问题恐怕我无法回答。Vergil也一样。”

“他……没有任何印象了嘛。”尼禄把目光转向天花板上的装饰。许多肋骨被拼成了天使的翅膀，一对对吊在那里。“可能对他来说那不过是——”  
罕见的，V打断了尼禄的话。“我是说，生理上的无法回答。你瞧，恶魔的再生能力远超过人类的极限，不管是骨骼、肌肉还是内脏，脑中的神经元同样可以再生，然而它们之间的联系——突触，一旦破坏，就再也回不去原先的样子了。这就是记忆的丧失。”他敲了敲自己的太阳穴，“Vergil的脑子被严重地破坏过，以你能想象到的最糟的方式。”  
尼禄的喉结滚动了一下。这绝对不是他想听到的“合理解释”之一。V仍然看着他，黑色的瞳孔中有种奇异的庄重。  
“刚好，这里也是个礼拜堂。想听听我们的告解吗，Nero？”

 

该死的，为什么这凝重。他的本意绝对不是指责谁，也不想从V的脸上看到受伤的表情。但尼禄还是点了点头。

V没有花上很长时间。他简短的叙述概括了维吉尔从人间到魔界几十年的遭遇，甚至剔除了语调中与生俱来的诗意。不管他省略了多少血腥的细节，尼禄还是受到了相当大的冲击。倒也不能说前所未有——比起在Qliphoth的树顶但丁冲他吼的那一句“他是你父亲” 还是要好上那么一点儿。

在孤儿院，被父母遗弃的孩子经常做出一些调皮捣蛋的行为，只是为了引起注意。然而假如听说双亲已经过世，虽然很悲伤，却反而会变乖。这么说虽然残酷，但即使在还不能完全理解死亡的孩子们心中，“遗弃”和“不得不离开”也是截然不同的。同样，从V那里听说了维吉尔的早年经历之后，尽管不能完全消弭裂痕，但确实补上了一些东西。尼禄知道自己“被抛弃”的童年心结消失了。  
父亲。维吉尔。有人会说他罪有应得，但没人活该承受这种记忆。

 

“不要因为怜悯而原谅他，那是他最无法忍受的。” V注意到了他表情的变化，建议道，“要大胆向他索取你应得的一切，Nero。那反而会让他觉得对你有用。”  
“有用？”尼禄忍不住抬高了声调， “家人不是因为‘有用处’而存在的！”

“我知道。你当然是对的。”V垂下头，发出一声叹息。“但对于我们来说……魔界的烙印实在是太深了。如果不能对人有用，就不知道如何确认自己的价值。所以我们对力量无比贪婪，这点我和他是相同的。”  
“嘿，别这样，V，我不——不是那个意思。”尼禄忍不住抓住了青年布满纹身的手臂，“你们当然不一样。”

V抬起眼帘，手指像倾诉一般从尼禄的手背缓缓拂过，“尽管我们是如此不同，但在提到‘自我’的时候，我仍然没有信心把自己和Vergil分开。我仍然觉得我是他，至少是一部分。”  
“……那对你来说很困扰吗？”  
“有时，是的。” 

尼禄觉得V的眼神也同样在诉说一些东西。那让他心底的杂草疯长，不恰当的感情像因为雨水而暴涨的河流，几乎就要从身体中溢出。但眼下实在不是个好时机，说真的，还有两、或者三个讨厌的恶魔不知道在什么地方虎视眈眈呢。他只好清了清嗓子，说起自己的经验之谈。  
“曾经我也因为手臂上寄宿着恶魔之力很苦恼，不清楚该怎样区别我自己和我狩猎的恶魔。怀疑总有一天我也会变成被人追杀的怪物。但后来我决定了，我就是要当人类，力量只不过是我的道具，像剑或者机械臂——只要我把能看见的恶魔都揍出shi来，那我们就是完全不一样的。”

“……你是建议我去把Vergil揍一顿？” V大笑起来，“不失为一种办法。尽管我可能需要一点，场外援助。”  
“你可以再增加一个使魔，嗯，会飞的那种。”尼禄暗示道；他仿佛看到V胸前的魔纹冲他翻了个白眼。

就在气氛好不容易变得轻松起来时，某些不长眼的恶魔发起了偷袭。一座祭坛的背后发出咕噜咕噜的震动声，随后，无数头骨纷纷滚落到地上，一只巨大的昆虫似的怪物破墙而出，每一条腿都像钳子那般锋利，很像他们以前解决过的Queen Empusa。尼禄飞快地绕到它背后，绯红女皇斩向那玩意附肢之间的关节，试图让它丧失行动力。但相较于它巨大的体型，这东西已经相当灵活，竟然几次都以毫厘之差让尼禄的攻击落了空；劈砍在硬壳上的剑发出刺耳的摩擦声。Shadow和Griffon也加入了战斗，从正面吸引巨虫的注意。

“这就是那个教授的完全体？”混战中，尼禄忍不住喊道，“等等，是不是应该还有一只？？”

“……小心。” 气喘吁吁的V突然降落到他身边，“恶魔的实体未必是你看见的样子。不要相信你的眼睛。”

“那该怎么办？” 尼禄一边弹开一只长毛的利爪一面问，“总不能站着等它刺过来。”

“你之前想过什么对策？”

“等他们攻击的一瞬间，出手抓住然后投出去。”尼禄回想起来，“如果个头太大的话就不太好办——”

“太好了，你不妨现在就试试。” V勾起嘴角，手中的武器瞬间洞穿了尼禄的胸口。

 

TBC


	17. Mission 16 – Buried Alive

尼禄紧紧握住捅进身体的利器，手掌因为鲜血而滑溜溜的。眼前的V渐渐变成了Paimon教授的样子，上半身还是人类，而他的武器正则是一条化为虫体的腿。

“Nero！”  
焦急的呼唤声从不远处传来。白发的V正试图从与巨型虫类的战斗中脱身，他召唤了Nightmare。

F*ckF*ckF*ckF*ckF*ck,尼禄在心中不断怒吼，牙关却咬得死紧。他不希望真正的V因他而分心，展开的双翼一把抓住了半人半虫的教授的脑袋，把它整个拎起来往地上摔；然而疼痛让他对能力控制的精准程度下降了，那恶魔找到一个机会从翼手的指缝间溜了出去。他只能掏出湛蓝玫瑰，于事无补地开着枪。

Nightmare挡住了虫怪的一次野蛮的冲撞，借此机会V从使魔背上一跃而下，手杖眼看就要刺入半魔的人类部分，但Paimon却像跳蚤一般逃脱了V的攻击范围。与此同时，一条细长的类似触须似的东西从巨型虫怪的口器中伸了出来，如同鞭子一般横扫过半个房间，接连打碎两座骸骨铸成的柱子。不幸被压到下面的Griffon喷出一连串的脏话。尼禄也险些被坠物砸中，但他以一个狼狈的姿势及时打了个滚，拉开了距离。大概是血统问题，他伤口愈合的速度比不上但丁，过量失血和剧烈运动令他产生了一阵阵眩晕。

“Nero。” V总算冲到了身边，向他伸出手。眼看即将触碰到那几根修长的手指，尼禄的心中却猛然一颤：等等，这一次接近他的V，又真的是他本人吗？

V好像也意识到了什么，两人几乎同时缩回手臂。“你做得没错。不要轻易相信你看见的或听见的——任何事。” V跳开几步，从稍远处嘱咐道，“哪怕是我，或其他你熟悉的人。”  
平心而论，这个骗局的精妙之处就在于制造出了异常可信的场景；假设Paimon变成姬莉叶或者Nico，那尼禄肯定能一眼识破。但因为V本来就在这里，只是在战斗开始时从视野中消失了几秒钟，就被它巧妙地抓住了契机。

“那我怎么知道该相信什么？”尼禄不禁问道。他紧握湛蓝玫瑰，以倒塌的柱子作为掩体。“比如一会Dante突然冲出来，我们要怎么知道他是不是冒牌货？”  
“让他变成真魔人。那个形态是没办法伪装的。”V一面回答一面躲开了巨虫钳肢的一击。Shadow也转换了形态，在空中高速旋转，连续切断了虫怪口器中的几根触须。  
“好主意。”尼禄赞同道。

几乎就在下一个眨眼间，火红的恶魔舒展着巨翼从天而降，阻挡在尼禄和巨虫之间；炽热的火焰不断从恶魔的角和鳞片上散发出来，看上去胜券在握。  
尼禄扭动绯红女皇的刀柄，在火焰达到最大值时，将大剑向这个“但丁”捅了过去。V的手杖同样精准地没入它胸口的核心。

Paimon尖叫着坠落到了地上。它狼狈地翻了个身，继续依靠出色的弹跳力逃到了虫怪的掩护之后。“你们，究竟怎么发现的——”

“上当了，Dumbass。”尼禄忍不住讥笑着送出一打子弹。“幻觉欺骗的是我们自己的感官，所以不管你有没有见过真魔人，只要在我们的脑子里制造这样的错觉就够了。反过来我们当然知道，产生错觉的源头就是你这蠢货。”

“怯于勇气的人必长于奸诈。” V同样开满了嘲讽，“不过，也有人两样都不擅长。”

堕落的半魔发出了愤恨的吼叫，但它并不敢从巨虫身后冒出头来。两个怪物持续地向猎人们发起进攻，学乖了的Paimon不再变成人形，而是通过制造一些阴影、虚像来配合利刃般的虫足。这个战术朴素但实用，尼禄胸前的伤口虽然渐渐恢复，却也经常被恶魔的幻影和假动作骗到，挂上新的伤痕。更糟的是，V的动作越来越力不从心，魔力明显有再次耗竭的迹象。

一阵天崩地裂般的巨大坍塌声中断了他的担忧。礼拜堂的穹顶被凿出一个大洞，骨头的碎屑像下雨一般窸窸落下。尼禄以前从未发现，次元斩切割空气的嗡嗡声是如此悦耳。

“喂Kid——”真正的但丁扛着两半摩托车跳到他面前，还来不及说出更多，就被刀鞘的一击吹飞了出去。瞬移的蓝色身影代替了他的位置。  
“……没事吧， Nero？”维吉尔有些拘谨地问，阎魔刀在背后缓缓入鞘。随着收刀的一声脆响，那只巨大又坚硬的恶魔虫类被整齐地切分成十几块，断面同时爆发出血浆和粉末。

尼禄头疼地斜了一眼顺势在地上滚了几圈，又以泰坦尼克号女主角的姿势撑起脑袋的叔叔。  
“我很好。你用不着……呃，用不着这么紧张的，父亲。”

 

*  
几分钟前。

传奇的恶魔猎人和他的兄弟追踪着两个后辈的脚步再次进入地下。但丁同样坚持在酒吧里喝上两杯，如果不是幻影剑不耐烦地夹住他的脖子，他还打算给维吉尔调上一杯蓝色的Margarita。

他们继续往下深入。但丁对于寻找话题一向非常自觉，他很乐意填满维吉尔——身边的每一寸安静。

“……我很好奇，恶魔只要把肉喂给别人，就能够控制同类了吗？这么棒的话你要不要咬我两口？？”

“操纵是非常稀有的能力。只有极少数的高阶恶魔才拥有这种力量。” 

“那么，你又为什么能控制Qliphoth的树枝，哪怕做个板凳？” 但丁回想起他们在树顶决战前的场景。“因为你吃了那个果子？不对，我记得你在没吃之前就能命令那些触手——”

“是Urizen。”维吉尔纠正道。“它也是我的一部分。但既然你不会搞错我和V，也就不应该把我和那个纯粹的魔性混为一谈。”

但丁笑着做了个“了解”的手势。“仔细想想我觉得它还不赖，有点粗暴和一根筋，但说到底它既没有弄死我也没有伤到Trish和Lady，反而在我们昏迷的时候帮忙补充了魔力。”

“恶魔的想法很单纯。他们不会去花时间思考矛盾复杂的东西，只能理解食物，或敌人。一切试图威胁它存在的东西都要被抹杀；而无法杀死他的东西，就可以当做获取力量的资源。”维吉尔解释道，“这很愚蠢，但有效。”

“但那个时候，恶魔之王呼唤我了呢。”但丁猛地凑近了些，下巴几乎贴上兄长的脖子。“好几次，喊着我的名字。所以我一直把他当成完整的你。对于它来说我到底是哪一样呢？食物，还是敌人？”

维吉尔不悦地把那个毛绒绒的脑袋从肩膀上挪开。“……都不是。”他勉强承认道。“虽然无法理解太复杂的东西，但那个恶魔还是继承了我的一些，执念（obsession）。”

“执念。” 但丁小心翼翼地从舌尖吐出这个词，仿佛轻吻着触不到的情人。“关于什么？”  
“——打败你。”  
“……你真是没救了。” 他毫不失望地笑了起来。一个绝对不会认错的Vergil式答案。

“回到先前的问题。你还没回答我，你到底是怎么控制那些树枝的？”

维吉尔的脚步停了。他闭上了眼睛，眼球却轻微地颤动——仿佛在从回忆的海洋里奋力打捞起散落的货物。

“当我战败后，Mundus试过用很多方法控制我。起初他一直没能成功。后来他想出了一分为二的办法：我的魔力被掏空，披上铠甲，做成了Nelo Angelo。而我自己的身体被埋在Qliphoth底下，割开脖子，头部插入骨针，利用不断再生的血液浇灌魔树。对于这种魔界植物来说，混合着人类成分的半魔血似乎比纯粹的恶魔体液能提供更多的养分。Mundus没有想到的是，当它被打败后，我挣脱了控制，这株植物和我之间也就产生了一种特殊的连接。这就是为什么虚弱至极的我仍能够设法除掉竞争者，爬上王座，等待那颗果实成熟。”

但丁的手指随着维吉尔冷静的叙述不自然地抽搐着。他用力伸开五指再握紧拳头，将这种颤抖抓住了。

“难怪那个时候，黑天使好像消失在空气中了一样，只留下项链。”

“是啊。”维吉尔淡淡地回答。“如果那个时候彻底消失了，对你来说就少掉了很多麻烦。”

“……你什么都不知道！！！”  
突如其来的怒火让但丁自己都吃了一惊。等他意识到的时候已经用手臂抵着维吉尔的脖子将他按到墙上，身上甚至没有插着一把幻影剑。

“有趣。” 维吉尔的表情很奇特，惊讶中夹杂着一丝赏识，眼神仿佛在说“竟然敢对我动手，好勇敢的男孩”。 “你在愤怒，为什么？我不过在谈论事实而已。”

“听着，Vergil。” 但丁艰难地组织着语言。“你可以对我做任何事，任何你想做的——但就是不要——不要假装你在乎。”

“我从不伪装。”维吉尔的声音听起来也有些动怒。他忽然用一种稳定的力道抓住但丁的手腕，猛地来了个绊摔，然后骑着腰将弟弟按到地上。“你到底想说什么，Dante?”

“哇，好痛。”但丁揉着脑袋，以一种慵懒的调调抱怨道。

他又合上了。维吉尔恼火地想。但丁就像个一直紧闭的、顽固的河蚌；刚才好不容易窥见他打开了一条细缝，还来不及搅动其中的软肉，坚不可摧的蚌壳就再次狠狠关闭。

维吉尔还记得很久以前，父亲曾对打得不可开交的双胞胎们说过一个水鸟和牡蛎的故事。鸟儿把喙伸进壳内，被牡蛎紧紧夹住，两边谁也不肯先松口；最后它们两个都被吃了。那时候他觉得世上没有比它们更笨的动物。只有当事情发生在自己身上时他才知道，总有些时候，就算明知愚蠢也无法退让一步。  
是害怕被毁掉？还是害怕毁于对方之手？

维吉尔意味深长地勾起嘴角。他想告诉孪生弟弟，被打碎再重铸并不是那么值得恐惧的事——这大概是他可悲的人生中唯一拿得出手的经验之谈。

但丁也冲他笑笑，两只手掌沿着他绷紧的大腿肌肉缓慢上移，最后从两侧把腰身圈了起来。他伸手揪住但丁乱蓬蓬的银发，但只是握紧，又放松。当他从但丁的瞳孔中看见自己灰蓝色的虹膜时，维吉尔意识到他们的额头贴在了一起。

他站了起来。“Nero还在等我们。”

“这魔力给我一种似曾相识的感觉。” 但丁从地上弹跳起来，有点笨拙地顾左右而言他。“恐怕是个和Mundus同等级的家伙。”  
“假设当真如此，我以为你会和我一样兴奋（motivated）。”  
“当然，那老混蛋只能杀一次实在是太遗憾了。” 但丁一摊手。“我恨不得把他刨出来再宰掉一百次。”  
“我也杀过他一次，”维吉尔不服输的语气中夹杂着一丝得意，但很快变成了一种懊恼，“……几乎。”  
“什么？你是说你刚掉下去的时候？不容易啊老哥。”  
“……嗯。” 他心不在焉地回答，转身向那个堆满死人的空房间走去。阎魔刀看似随意地插入地板，却突然在室内掀起一阵小型飓风。一个巨大的空洞在地上出现，破碎的石板和灰尘在旋转中不断坠落。

维吉尔明显在瞒着他什么，但丁不需要太敏锐也能发现。他紧紧跟随着兄弟从传送门中一跃而下。  
他们已经错过了太多时间，他无法拥有那些时间里的维吉尔；但从现在开始，他不会再犯下任何错误。

 

*  
一段时间后。

“解决了。” 但丁用双枪戳了戳地上半人和恶魔的混合残骸，得出结论。尼禄捡起一小块几丁质的透明虫壳，塞进怀中。V对他眨了眨眼睛。“Nico会很开心的。”他说。

“接下来怎么办？这两个家伙应该就是会议的幕后主使。我怀疑我又要干白工了。”传奇的恶魔猎人无奈地伸了个懒腰。

“……那个力量源，就是给予他们力量的恶魔，应该还在此地。”

维吉尔和V交换了一个眼神，两个人分别走到已经变成废墟的祭坛面前，同时扳动了两座半人半兽的雕像。

他们听到锁链叮当作响，骸骨发出共鸣，回荡在整间圣堂内。一座乌黑的石棺被钉在四角的锁链缓缓拉出地表，岩石表面布满各种符号和图形，中央雕刻着怪物狩猎人类的场景。尼禄本来还在犹豫，然而维吉尔已经以迅雷不及掩耳之势削掉了石棺的一角。大量透明的液体流了出来，释放出花蜜般的芬芳。但丁好奇地冲着棺材内部窥看了几秒，之后随手掀开了棺盖。

有什么东西在盛满液体的棺椁内部漂浮着，像藻类开出的花朵。声音传了出来，如同水中的波纹。

它是活的。


	18. Mission 17 – Paimon

那东西看上去非常——震撼。它看上去酷似一具雪花石膏雕成的天使雕像，浸泡在水晶般澄澈透明的液体中。天使有着蜷曲的银发、类似人类女性的面庞、莹白的眼球，却只有一只手臂和半条不完整的腿。四肢中的其他部分都被切去了。另外它腹部的表层也被切开、向两侧翻卷，露出与人类的内脏截然不同的内部，细密而整齐的结构仿佛水晶构筑的蜂巢。“蜂巢”同样缺失了一部分。

“Sparda……我的老友啊。”它的面部没有一丝动作，声音中却能听出交谈的喜悦。  
“不，我们不是——”  
“原来是他的子嗣吗？能与你们相遇真是幸运。”声音自顾自地说道。“我的名字是Bayemon。人类又称呼我为Paimon。”

“所以你就是那个真家伙了。”尼禄情不自禁地说道。“等等，你在这儿多久了？”

“自从所罗门的契约消失之后，我便一直留在人界。我曾和你们的父亲，Sparda相遇过。当时他似乎想要制作一种封印，还向我索求相应的知识。”  
“雕像”用娓娓动听的声音回答。大概是平时少有倾诉对象的关系，它很快陷入了单方面的滔滔不绝。

“我和Sparda都深爱着人类，只是爱的方式不同。Sparda爱着人类的温柔与脆弱，而我爱他们的激情与疯狂；他的爱类似于牧羊犬守护羊群，而我的爱更像蜜蜂吸吮花蜜；我们都在这片大地上流浪了千年，他曾说过，不到自己即将消逝的时候，便不愿与人类结为伴侣——因为拥有之后的失去着实令人痛苦。而我的想法则不同。我拥有过很多人类，男人，女人，老人，孩子，我同样真挚地欣赏他们，品尝他们，也付出我的激情与爱意。”

“……我第一次听人把滥 交形容得这么清新脱俗。”但丁评论道。

“后来我遇见了我的第十三任妻子，Lilith。多么美丽、多么残酷的女人，她的爱就像烈火一般将我焚烧殆尽。我忍不住向她吐露了我非人的秘密，她不但没有为此恐惧我、疏远我，反而为此着迷……她唯一不能容忍的就是我们的生命线太过迥异，而我会因为区区的死亡而离开她、成为别人的伴侣。因此她向我请求力量——我的血，我的肉，只要能延长她的生命，只要能让她无限期地陪伴在我身边，而我欣然同意。”

“但是……” “雕像”的声音突然变得悲伤，“Lilith失败了。作为伟大的女巫，她活了将近三百岁，仍然无法抵抗衰老的侵蚀。随着她的美貌一寸寸消失，皱纹爬上肌肤，金发失去光泽，她开始怀疑，开始怨恨。她用我教她的术法召唤了Vassago，而我的老友告诉她，她的未来只有永恒的死。于是她确信我欺骗了她，自始至终都不肯将属于恶魔的力量与她分享。她在生命的最后时日发出诅咒——我将永远不能离开这座我亲手为她打造的城堡。啊，这是多么强烈的爱啊！从生至死，她都不愿将我的爱转让分毫。”

斯巴达的子孙面面相觑。“恶魔被人类诅咒？真是少见的玩法。”但丁摸着胡茬说，“那么你现在还在被诅咒中咯？你能不能从那口棺材里出来？”

“Lilith死去后，我便一直陷入沉睡，宛如那些被我亲手封印的恶魔。直到不久之前，Qliphoth的结果唤醒了我——那是魔界独一无二的盛大仪式，意味着诸魔的狂欢与新君的诞生。连我这样沉湎于过去的恶魔都被唤醒，我还感觉到了旧友的血脉。但我并不知道清醒有何用处，而继续存在于此又有什么意义……直到某一天，一个人类找到了我的长眠之处。我认出了他，他是Lilith与我的子孙，一个渊博的巫师，学者，术士。他阅读了祖上的手记，认为食用恶魔的血肉能够得到永生。我很乐意让他重新开始尝试，可惜他的血脉实在是太过稀薄，承受不住我的力量。他的躯壳开始从内部腐化，不得不寻找治疗的方法……他为此做了许多‘实验’，比如把从我身上取下的血肉分给其他人类，观察究竟何种人能够与恶魔的力量融合得更好；为此我们还缔结下契约，让他能够暂时使用我的魔法，比如引诱和操纵……”

“等等，你就这么任凭他一片片切开你？” 尼禄震惊地打断了Paimon的声音。

“那又如何？我早就说了，我喜欢观察人类，我喜爱你们的探究与疯狂，我很好奇人类为了追求欲望，究竟可以做到什么地步——” 魔神银白的双眼中迸发出天真的喜悦，如同婴儿般纯洁无垢。

“那么你的力量呢？你不介意恶魔之力被人类蚕食？” 但丁瞥了一眼仿佛在闭目养神的维吉尔，问道。

“力量？我的力量能够做到什么？？如果唯有力量能让我和所爱厮守至永恒，那么Lilith的力量远强于我；尽管她只是个脆弱的人类。啊，人类！是造物主的天才之证！是智慧的物化！是世间所有灵性的闪耀！！”

“虽然有很多话想说，但不知道为什么我并不是很想跟他沟通。”但丁表情复杂地弯了弯嘴角。

“因为从大嘴巴的角度上你简直一败涂地。”尼禄把恢复本来大小的V装进口袋，湛蓝玫瑰的枪口则指着雕像的双眼中间。 “顺便说一句，你的后裔已经被干掉了。”

“……带着你的爱滚回地狱吧，老爹的朋友。”但丁也掏出了黑檀木和白象牙，“听说最好的离婚律师都在那儿。”

 

挑衅很成功。“雕像”从透明的液体中猛地直立起来。一团模糊的光线在他身后展开，那是纯粹的能量体，有点类似尼禄的翼手，但更庞大、更明亮、更无序，将魔物的实体托举到半空。被称作Paimon的魔神首次展现出了磅礴的力量，几乎凝固为实质的魔力在它身前疯狂起舞。  
“你们，将会，付出，代价——”

“总算开始了吗？”维吉尔睁开眼睛，仿佛被先前的对话无聊到犯困的地步。他这点还真是相当恶魔；不过只要那副“弱小的人类/恶魔无法勾起我半点兴趣”的态度争对的是其他人，但丁就觉得挺可爱的。

传奇恶魔猎人愉快地举起双枪。虽然魔神的强大毋庸置疑，但类似的场面他也见过不少，而且通常都是一个人对付。这次不但左边有天生怪力还会飞的大侄子，右边还有魔王老哥本人，他实在不能想象这阵容还怎么输。

Paimon雕像般的实体自脊椎到腹部的位置突然横向张开，开始喷发出大量的发光球体。它们移动的速度并不快，像一只巨型蒲公英瞬间散发出无数的种子。然而直觉告诉他们绝对不能小看了这些球状物，果然，在它们接触到墙或地面时立刻引发了剧烈爆炸。但丁游刃有余地在光球之间穿梭，时不时把凑到面前的圆球用同名的大剑弹回去。如他所料，那些爆炸物在接触到本体时并无异常，而是像水滴一般融入其中。随着子弹和幻影剑不断被送入魔神躯体内，“雕像”的边缘渐渐变得模糊，像一团融化的乳胶。与此同时，更多的发光能量体被制造出来，并表现成为各种形状：有时如同长矛，有时如同坚盾，它们密集地悬浮在Paimon的四周，随着它意识的指挥，以惊人的速度发起一波又一波的袭击。这使猎人们靠近本体变得异常困难。

但丁一边思考着对策一边仔细地观察着环境。他发现Paimon除了空中的这些武器之外，之前躺入的那口石棺中还在不断涌出透明而芬芳的液体，仿佛永远不会枯竭一般，不但迅速铺满了整个地表，甚至水位还在不断上升。“别碰到水！” 老练的猎人出于经验警告道。  
不过但丁很快发现自己的顾虑是多余的：维吉尔以每秒数次的速度瞬移着，眼睛几乎追踪不到他的残影；而尼禄利用机械手和翅膀拉着残破的穹顶和柱子荡来荡去，一秒也没有下落过。擅长多段跳跃和空中之星的骗术师当然更加不成问题。对于斯巴达家族来说可能地面本身就是烫脚的。

“等等，那东西去哪儿了？” 尼禄突然喊道。但丁刚躲过几束“光矛”造成的爆炸，回过神时硕大的“雕像”居然一瞬间没了踪影。

“沉下去了。”维吉尔站在即将被水淹没的铁链上，指着地上像沸腾的牛奶一样的液体。它们不知何时从澄清变得浑浊，粘稠的水泡不断地向中间聚集，每次爆裂都放出灼人的热量。

但丁眯起眼睛。猎人的直觉让他知道等待的是什么——过一会儿Paimon肯定会像鲨鱼一样从水面跳出来，以凶残的形态袭击他们三人中的一个。现在就要看看究竟是谁那么倒霉——

“Nero！！！” 随着激流像喷泉一样激射而出，一团胶冻状的东西掩藏在水中将最年轻的恶魔猎人裹了进去。几乎在同一时间，斯巴达的双生子像事先约好似的都使用了瞬移的技能，他们同样闯进了水雾中。

呼唤声戛然而止。

 

*

尼禄从长梦中惊醒，整个后背都被汗水打湿了。

他躺在房车的副驾上，头歪在一边。尽管车窗开了条缝，烟味还是充斥着狭小的空间。好在Nico看到他醒了就掐掉了烟头。  
“嘿懒虫，总算醒了，和我换个手怎么样？我也想睡一小会儿。”  
“……我们在哪？”  
“路上，当然。还有九个小时就到Fortuna港口了。”

尼禄猛地坐了起来，震惊地看向前窗。他们正经过一片无人的荒野，枯黄的草原和低矮的灌木不断从道路两侧掠过。  
“不是，我记得我刚才还在和那个大家伙战斗……对了，Dante呢？还有Vergil——”

Nico用一种“这孩子睡傻了吗？”的同情眼神看着他。“大家伙？你是说那个恶魔吗。已经被你干掉了。喔噢，干得漂亮，伙计。”  
“……干掉了？”  
“对啊，不然我们凭什么回去找委托人拿尾款？嘿，干这一行可是很讲信用的，你自己说的。” Nico说着又夹起一支烟，然后单手在身上搜索打火机。

尼禄也反射性地把手插进口袋。那里面空空如也。没有，什么都没有。  
“但是V——他——他为什么不跟我们回来？他总不能和但丁他们走了吧。还有那只吵闹的禽类——”

Nico猛地一踩刹车，差点害得他撞上挡风玻璃。但她的表情很凝重，让尼禄把F打头的单词都吃了下去。

“伙计，你真的没事了吗？你跟我说你没受伤的。”  
“我？当然，我没……等等，你那是什么意思？”  
“……我们从没谈过这个。以前是你不愿谈，好像那会要了你的命一样。” Nico放下潮湿的烟嘴，长叹了一口气。“我也不是那种喜欢在别人的伤口里乱戳的家伙，不过如果那让你这么难受的话，你真的应该别那么老是绷着自己，找个地方发泄一下。你懂我的意思吧。”  
“我不懂? 你他妈到底在说什么？？等等，你从刚才起就怪怪的，自从我说了V——”

“……从来就没有V这个人。他只是另一个人一度抛弃的幻影，然后他回归了自身。这还是你告诉我的。”  
“可是他后来又回——等等，究竟是你还是我失忆了吗？那个时候Dante和Vergil突然出现在车里，你吓得差点翻车，别告诉我你都忘了？？？”

Nico眼神更加可怕了。尼禄几乎发誓他能从搭档的眼球上看到一层潮湿的水膜。并且她的声音也愈发嘶哑，烟嗓从未这么明显过。

“Dante和你父亲……不是去了魔界吗。”  
“Nero，你——我们总有一天必须接受这个事实。”  
“他们再也不会回来了。”


	19. Mission 18 – Hidden Truth

“你儿子怎么样了？”

但丁问道。他像打棒球一样用大剑击飞了迎面扑来的几个光球。

“呼吸，心跳，听上去和往常一样。” 维吉尔脸上挂着一副不赞同的表情，“魔力很涣散，但没有损失。”

“显而易见这就是所谓的幻术。”但丁冲他勾勾手指，“为什么不用用你那无敌的次元斩呢？换我来背着他吧。”

维吉尔似乎思考了几秒钟。“不。”最终他回答，又瞬移了一次，躲过飞溅起的一排水柱；没有握着阎魔刀的手把尼禄往上托了托。

但丁用力忍笑。剥夺他哥极其罕见的非暴力亲子交流时间似乎是一件残忍的事。他在思考如果能在战斗间隙用手机把这慈父的一幕拍下来，或者可以把照片做成冰箱贴送给Nell的孙女；又或者以此为威胁找尼禄敲到一笔封口费。

“为什么幻境对你们不起作用？”白色的“雕像”再次跃出水面，发出质问的怒吼。

斯巴达的双生子几乎同时狞笑起来。他们唯独在邪恶的方面保留了一丝默契。

“你让我看的那些东西，我在做梦的时候大概复习过一百来遍。”但丁像杂耍一般地让黑檀木和白象牙在手心打转，“相信我，哪怕是彩虹小马或者狮子王，看太多次也没感觉了。”

“……生活。”维吉尔简短地补充。“更加精彩。”

子弹和魔力凝成的剑像狂风骤雨一样砸向Paimon的实体，它不得不再次潜入水中以躲避这一波凶猛的攻击。维吉尔啧了一声，这是他不耐烦的表现——作为一个每次都想在最短时间内解决战斗的猛男，这种躲躲藏藏藏伺机而动的战术显然是他最讨厌的；尽管他本人也没少吃这种策略的亏。随后但丁就惊恐地发现强大的魔力波动和蓝色的鳞片渐渐包裹起维吉尔的皮肤，他似乎打算就此真魔人化。

“你要背着你儿子用飞上去那一招吗？？你不怕把尼禄撞出脑震荡？？？”  
“他有斯巴达的血统。”

作为一个老练的恶魔猎人，但丁完全意识到了载人龙车的危险性；比如把斯巴达的儿子之一活活笑死。他决定抢在维吉尔之前化身真魔人。魔剑Dante心领神会，嗖的一声插穿了主人的身体。  
话说为什么每次开大之前他都要捅自己一次啊？这是个什么原理？？难道不会加重他的某些属性吗？？

无暇思考，庞大又炽热的真魔人降临在骸骨圣堂之中，猩红的蝠翼不断在身后卷起炎热的气流。散布在半空的光球和光矛瞬间便被彻底摧毁；地上积攒的液体被纯粹的能量搅动，冒出大量气泡和灰白色的烟雾。然而即便但丁的魔力将整个礼拜堂彻底扫除过一遍，仍然没能发现Paimon的踪迹。而当他回归人类的外形，方才仿佛被煮开蒸发掉的液体又再次徐徐覆盖了地面，冲刷着泥沙一般的大量碎骨。

“又捉迷藏？真是个充满童心的老家伙。到底藏在哪儿了？”但丁自言自语道。

“地上的那些并不是真正的水，一定是和他的力量密切相关的某种存在。”维吉尔皱眉回答，“我认为它并不能对我们造成真正的伤害，而是操纵我们的精神，让我们被自身幻想出来的某种痛苦所控制。就像它对付Nero一样。”

他从祭坛上跳下，踩进水泊之中。倏忽间，他的脸上露出了极度疼痛的表情，但很快就变得麻木，似乎毫无感觉。

这个推断并不那么令人信服，不过但丁还是如法炮制。在被“水流”吞没的刹那，他回想起自己曾被巨大的鲸鱼吞进腹中，沿着肠道和血管艰难前进，被酸液灼烧靴子和皮肉；现在就像是当时的体验放大了一千倍。液体如同火舌一般嘶嘶地舔舐掉他的皮肤，肌肉，血管，神经，并且这种感觉并没有随着时间好转。

他抬头望向维吉尔。在他眼中，现在他们两个大腿以下的肉都已经被腐蚀干净，只剩下雪白的膝盖和牙黄的腿骨，像两只可笑的水鸟。  
他的兄弟是克服了同样的错觉吗？或者仅仅是，他习惯了？？

“……你觉得走进水里就能找到它？”还是为了证明你的优越，不管是在战斗、还是在忍耐痛苦的经验上。

“你说过的，次元斩。”维吉尔把尼禄扛到一侧肩上，高傲地扬起下巴，“我可以单手使出它。”

他将阎魔刀连着刀鞘一同高高抛掷到空中，待它们下落时行云流水般地从鞘中抽出刀身，然后和以往的千万次一样分开双腿，重心下沉。奇怪的是，这次但丁一点也不想欣赏他哥的杀戮艺术。

“……我有个主意。”他抢在维吉尔出刀前喊道，“这里就交给你了。”

但丁猛地跳进Paimon原先躺着的那口石棺里，也就是地上那些液体不断涌出的源头。刚一接触到水面，身体就像融化一样沉没其中。在完全消失之前，维吉尔只听到他的兄弟带着笑意的告别。  
“Adios。”

 

但丁再次急速下坠，他熟练地召唤出魔力的平台作为落地前的缓冲。不久后，他发现自己站在空无一物的旷野上，延伸向天边的黑色地表仿佛无穷无尽，壳状的天幕上挂着一个庞然大物，像一颗绕行的卫星，只不过比月亮大了许多倍。

漫长的记忆中，所有被他杀死的人类和怪物的脸，拼凑成了天体表面黯淡的环形山脉。它们的数目是如此众多，像仙人球上密集的刺。有些面孔保持着濒死时的狰狞和愤怒，有些则陷入沉静的虚无；有些眼睛睁开、眼球游移，有些则紧紧闭着双目，仿佛在害怕着即将降临的命运。魔人的视力让但丁能从无数张脸中找到他唯一在意的——维吉尔。他少年老成的小兄弟，从高处坠入深渊的斯巴达之子，被操纵、被禁锢在盔甲内的黑天使，甚至是狂妄而暴虐的尤里森。他们的眼睛无一例外是阖上的，然而但丁感觉那并不是出于恐惧，而是源于某种更深沉的、为他们本人所厌弃的情感。

“……嘿老家伙，这才是你真正的形态吧。” 

魔神的声音响彻天地之间。“这是独属于Paimon的世界。是我的领域。”

“Bingo!!! 我已经很久没有这样动过脑子了。鲜花和掌声去哪儿了？” 但丁向四周不存在的观众送出飞吻。

半空中的天体不满地颤动，许多脸孔的下半部分张开，向地面的位置喷出大量的血肉碎屑，溅满了恶魔猎人的全身。但丁发出一声哀嚎，连他自己都忍受不了身上散发出来的那股恶臭。“你会付出代价的！！”他信誓旦旦地拔出双枪，“知道吗，这件夹克目前是我唯一值钱的流动资产。”

 

*

“停车。”

尼禄用血肉构成的手臂猛砸了一下车窗的边缘。Nico一脚踩下刹车，挂上停车档，长吁了一口气。

“怎么了，硬汉？别告诉我你突然得了晕车的毛病。”

“……我想下去走走。”

他没有解释更多，直接打开车门跳了出去。外面的确是他熟悉的95号公路，从沿途的大城市一直延伸到偏远的Fortuna港，只要在那里搭上渡轮就可以返回岛上。路边的旷野大多刚刚冒出一点点盎然绿意；远处偶尔还可以看到牧牛人的小屋。

尼禄出神地眺望着这副景象。他感到有什么不对，可就是找不出一点与记忆违和的现象。

“伙计，”Nico小心翼翼地从车窗探出头来，“你不会真跑出去哭了吧？我很抱歉，Nero, 我确实不太懂那种，委婉的说话方式。你需要慢慢来，别逼你自己……现实是没法改变的，但我们最终还要往前看。”

啊，现实。的确，现实不可能那么美好，让一切都以他理想中的样子回归——他什么都没有失去，反而拥有了更多：家人，朋友，甚至……别的。尼禄从以前开始就讨厌电视里的大团圆结局，因为那不是生活的本来面目。  
生活只会劫掠你，践踏你，在你误以为可以喘息的片刻间夺走你的珍视之物。

尽管他尽力了，该死，可以说是拼了命，但离开的就是离开了。恶魔也有做不到的事，努力却没有结果的事，除了无奈的宣泄他们别无他法。  
尼禄背靠着车厢，慢慢地滑下去；身体仿佛堆积了成吨的疲惫，他感到关节酸涩，眼眶胀痛，嘴里全是苦味的泡沫。仿佛有许多漂浮的death scissors剪断了他的常识，把美梦扔进碎纸机。  
但他肯定能撑过去的，无论怎样也要撑过去……他还不想年纪轻轻就变得靠幻想度日那么可悲。

就在这时，他隐约听到腹部传来“咚咚”的声音，仿佛多长了一颗搏动的心脏。尼禄难以理解地把手插进外衣口袋，掏出一块硬物——那是一块几丁质的虫壳，边缘锋利，像金属般坚硬。

“啊！那个，那个！” Nico一副充满兴趣的样子，指着他手里的东西，“把那个拿过来，能派上大用场的。”

尼禄猛地回头瞪视她。微小的希望被重新点燃，像灰烬里跳动着一个奄奄一息的红点。  
“……你还记得这是什么吗？”

“管他呢，肯定是你从某个恶魔身上剥下来的素材吧。”Nico一副不以为意的样子。

尼禄高深莫测地盯了她片刻，随后渐渐露出一个可怕的笑容。“不是随便某个恶魔，是一个上半身是人、下半身像蝗虫似的混合怪物。那家伙设了个陷阱，差点把我的血抽干。”

“哦，然后你想法设法挫败了它的阴谋，把它的腿卸了下来？干得漂亮伙计！”Nico的语速变得飞快。

“不，不是我自己，是某人——是V救了我。”尼禄把虫壳再次装进口袋，突然用湛蓝玫瑰对准了自己的“搭档”。“很早以前教团的人就说过，我是个缺乏想象力的家伙，因为我连斯巴达的存在都不相信——谁会信自己从没见过的东西呢？虽然你能利用我的记忆制造完美无缺的幻觉，但是，假设Dante和Vergil回来之后的一切都是我幻想出来的，我肯定没办法想得那么具体——V变小了，但他还是能战斗，还救了我。我记得他说的每一句话，关于所罗门，关于Paimon——我自己不可能凭空编造出这些细节。” 

Nico长大嘴巴，哑口无言地望着他。  
尼禄开了枪。

子弹的爆裂声使人精神一阵。他很快发觉眼前的景象变得一片模糊，房车，公路，所有的物体都像融进了漩涡之中，令他头晕脑胀。再次让人清醒过来的是一道V字形的电流，几乎沿着他的头皮擦过去。在幻境完全破碎消失之前，尼禄看见V拉着Griffon降落在伸出的枪管上。

“猜我又欠你一次。”他不甘心地嘟囔道。  
“对理所当然的事用不着道谢。” V冲他微笑，“我们是一个团队，不是吗。”

 

*

活了数千年的魔神的确很强。不过但丁战绩包括统治魔界两千年的黑暗帝王，混沌之主，还有任期不超过两个月的新晋魔王，所以再添上一笔也不算什么难以想象的事。

他踩在魔神再次凝聚出的实体上，开始思考今后自己的头衔是否应该从“传奇恶魔猎人”晋升为“史诗级恶魔猎人”。原先罩在头顶的天体已经消失不见，整个空间都陷于一片黑暗，唯一的发光体就是靴子底下那一团软化的石蜡状的物质。

“呃啊————好吧，我输了。战败虽然可耻，但逃避更为卑劣。”Paimon的躯干被魔剑Dante钉在地面，哀叹道。“出于对对手的敬意，我愿意听从你的一个要求。随后我就会释放这个空间。”

“哦？以往被我干掉的恶魔都会变成武器的。”但丁兴致勃勃地建议道。他有点想念被当掉——被寄存在外的路西法了。

“我的能力原本不是为了战斗而生的，很遗憾无法这样为你服务。” Paimon沉痛地回答，不过很快，它的声音再次宏亮起来。  
“我是知晓一切秘密的魔神，我能够在一瞬间授予人类科学、艺术、秘法以及真相。无论你想知道什么，我都能提供最接近‘真实’的答案。不过，你只能提一个问题。”

“什么？我都打败你了还要讨价还价，这太不恶魔了——三个问题行不行？”  
“一个。然后我就要回魔界了。”

但丁一瞬间考虑了很多。他当然有很多想知道的，太多了，比如恶魔的本质，宇宙的真相，还有维吉尔究竟爱不爱我。  
他懂爱吗？他会为我留下吗？……多久？？

当那个问题脱口而出的时候，他没想到自己的胸膛会那样激烈地起伏，甚至比在战斗中更加紧张。  
“我的问题是——维吉尔对我隐瞒了什么？”

“……你的答案就在这里。”

Paimon化作无数光斑消失了，而但丁则跌入下一个幻境。他看到一个步履蹒跚的旅人，虚弱而坚定，走向一条沸腾的血河；他看见银白色的巨人，头颅在化为废墟的城市中翻滚；龙翼被撕下，利爪被折断，而蠕动的血肉之躯恢复成他最熟悉的样子。最后印入眼帘的是一个背影：小小的，银色的，抱着比人还高的长刀。  
他拥抱利刃，亲吻苦痛，因为那是他亲手夺取的命运。

“骗子！！！撒谎者！！！！！！”但丁暴怒地冲魔神消失的方向吼道。那根本不是真相，只是他的梦，一个又一个，除了折磨他、质问他、打碎他之外，毫无真实可言。  
别信任，别放手，别怀有希望。那只会杀了你，然后推翻一切再来一次。直到时间的戏弄把人类变成岩石，直到恶魔因为放弃而变得无坚不摧。  
这一次他真正的被淹没了。被塑造也被压垮，被拥抱也被毁灭。

他走过了维吉尔的一生。


	20. Mission 19 – His Last Power

从幻觉中挣脱的尼禄睁开双眼，然后僵硬地发现自己不得不面对一点五个父亲——面无表情的维吉尔，以及神色关切的V。四道视线烧在身上的感觉相当不好受，尼禄觉得自己急需一个胸怀伟岸的叔叔来分担一下场景中的尴尬值。

“……但丁呢？”

“里面。” V用手杖指了指圣堂中央的石棺。“那是魔神利用能力开辟的空间，进去之后除非击败主人，否则无法再次打开‘门’。”

急促的水花声引起了三个人的注意。大量的液体从岩石边缘漫出，随后一个高大的人影猛地从水中站了起来。那是但丁，红色的大衣被液体浸透，湿漉漉的头发垂在眼睛前面，不断地向下滴着水。他用一只手将额前的银发捋向脑后，露出了野兽般危险又困惑的眼神。  
虽然看起来并没有什么外伤。但当他跨出这口特别的“浴缸”时，脚底好像站不稳似的打了个趔趄。

尼禄没有想到他父亲会突然消失，然后突然出现在他那势不两立的双胞胎兄弟身边，并以阎魔刀的刀鞘支撑起他。维吉尔皱着眉，似乎在观察但丁是否表现出被幻术控制的异样，然而但丁在一瞬间错开了刀鞘的支点，找准了兄长的肩膀，心安理得地倒了下去，湿漉漉的脑袋埋在维吉尔的颈窝处。

“Vergil，”他用低得不能更低的喉音咯咯笑着，“I know。”

维吉尔微微垂下眼帘。除此之外，他的神情几乎找不到一丝动容，似乎完全听不懂对方在讲什么。但丁后知后觉地发觉脸上都是水——当然都是从头发上滴下来的。就像特米尼格的那一晚下着雨一样。

下一秒钟，但丁发觉眼前一黑；维吉尔居然脱下外套，将他的脑袋整个罩在下面。但丁觉得自己就像个被对手打得太惨，不得不给面部打上马赛克的拳击手。

“我感觉不到Paimon的魔力。”维吉尔宣布道，“他应该被消灭了。”  
“……” 但丁在外套下面点点头，发出闷闷的声音。“他不会再造成麻烦了。”

“行吧，可恶。”尼禄愤愤地骂道，转身背对他们。他感觉自己又没派上用场，愤怒和委屈堆积成山，可又不得不把它们在喉咙里压下去。这一次他甚至找不到一个埋怨的对象。

“Paimon是精通科学与秘法的魔神，它最为致命的攻击手段就是幻术。” V柔软的手再次搭上他的肩部。尼禄后知后觉的发现V又回归了大人的状态，就像他们最初在Redgrave相遇时那样。“当你从幻觉中挣脱出来，就能给予它的核心狠狠一击。Dante应该也是刚从属于他的幻境中解脱。”

这个解释让尼禄的内心稍微找回了一些平衡。他把头扭过来一点点，用余光观察长辈们；只见但丁像没有骨头一样黏在他兄弟身上，这种举动异常艰难，相当于一头肌肉健硕鬃毛茂盛的雄狮假装自己是一只家猫并想把脑袋埋进主人怀里。维吉尔表情中的嫌弃相当露骨，但仍旧没有推开他，或者用幻影剑把他叉到地上。

“我们先回事务所。这里就交给你们了。”维吉尔简短地对尼禄和V说，用一股不容置疑的语调。“那个开车的女人在外面等。”  
他拔出阎魔刀，在但丁的妨碍下艰难地划开空间，迈了进去。

“你们——Fu——”  
尼禄甚至来不及把脏话讲完，空间就恢复了原状。“见鬼的，他们就这么跑了？Dante是受伤了吗？？事情算解决了吗？？？”

V无奈地用两根手指捏着眉心。“我大概能猜到发生了什么。即便如此，还真是罕见地不负责任。”  
“我们现在该干什么？”  
“先离开这里，当然。”V弯下腰，从地上捡起一小团白色的胶状物质，看起来十分可疑。“和Goldstein女士会合。”

“等等，你不会打算要把那个带回去给她吧？”  
“不，这是给别人的礼物。”V露出了神秘的笑容，随即将手里的东西往天上一抛。尼禄配合地仰起脑袋，突然发现一大片阴影遮住了头顶——那是几乎有海雕那么大的Griffon，伸展双翼，一口叼走了白色的凝胶。它的脚爪抓着几个陈旧的骷髅头，像轰炸机一样从上方抛下来，同时发出嘈杂的大笑声。尼禄顺手捡起一根大腿骨扔向半空，想把它敲下来，然而Shadow一跃而起，牢牢地将骨头叼在嘴里。

“喂伙计，你可是猫不是狗——等等你也不是猫——”尼禄惊讶地看着它们。Shadow和Griffon都变回了原本的大小，和它们的主人一样。

“我们是‘噩梦’，而这家伙的能力是‘幻觉’，真他妈爽，还有比这更合口味的养料吗？” Griffon得意地扑扇着翅膀。“一切都在你的计算之内，是不是V？”

“这我可不敢当。”黑发诗人伸开单臂，让狮鹫停在上面。“我只是，从听到Paimon这个名字的时候就隐约感到有什么不对，所以才会建议Vergil抢劫那两个人的名牌。但那个时候Paimon教授还是人类，至少大部分是人类，所以我们都放松了警惕。之后我通过从西装口袋里偷来的钥匙潜入了他的房间，从他的私人行李中找到了《所罗门之钥》，那可不是随便什么人都能读懂的书。起初我只是怀疑教授和真正的‘Paimon’缔结了契约，所以想利用他引出魔神，没想到他们的关系更为复杂……是的，在我推测真正的72魔神之一可能存在于此地时，就想用它的一部分来补充我缺失的魔力，不过仅以我自身的力量肯定做不到；况且当时我还没能猜到他们的计划到底是什么，只能被教授牵着鼻子走。幸好最后顺利解决了。我应该再次谢谢你，Nero，因为我的缘故再次卷入麻烦之中。”

尼禄皱起了眉。“也不能说是为了你吧，你不是说，因为这只手臂的事，他们早就注意到我，想要引我出来吗？”  
“确实是这样没错。但我应该更早些警告你……”

“你确实应该。”尼禄有点粗暴地打断他，“你和Vergil都是。该死，有时候你们俩还真像。你们就是不懂对吧？有些话不说出来别人是没办法猜到的。鬼晓得你们都经历了什么才会变得这么扭曲。”

V有点惊奇地看着他，忽然哈哈大笑，几乎停不下来。连Shadow都被吓了一跳，耳朵动了动。  
“我知道我在讲笑话，可也没觉得那么好笑。”尼禄喃喃地说。

“不管怎样，总的来说我们在和高等恶魔的对决中大获全胜，值得好好庆祝一下。” V抹了抹眼角，“在Fortuna你们通常是怎么做的，队友？”  
“我从没参加过他们的庆功派对。但我们可以延续古典的人类传统。”尼禄只觉得脑子一热，一只手已经向前伸了出来，另一只手背在身后；几个单词像水一样自然而然地从舌头上溜了出来。  
“Shall we dance?”

 

*

回到熟悉的事务所，维吉尔把变成大型累赘的但丁扔进浴室，打开淋浴喷头。他还必须亲手把弟弟连同外衣一起固定在花洒下面，不然但丁就会扭来扭去，用尽一切手段达成和维吉尔的皮肤接触。

上一次但丁像这么烦人大概还是五十年，或者一百年以前。维吉尔怀疑Paimon不光抽走了他的智力，还带走了他的廉耻心。

“那个东西到底对你做了什么？你倒退回七岁了吗，Dante?”

“Paimon回答了我的一个问题。” 但丁突然发力将兄弟的右腕用力按在墙上，手指反复摩挲着并不存在的魔纹。“你知道，魔神的力量让人能够通晓过去和未来。我全部都看到了。不要假装你听不懂我在说什么。”

维吉尔沉默了片刻，从头顶喷涌而出的冷水将他的头发浇得低服下来。但丁则忙着脱掉两个人湿淋淋的衣服。年长的半魔神色不太高兴，却也没怎么反抗，似乎沉浸于被窥见了不想被人知晓的过去的懊恼之中。

“……你是在嘲笑我吗？”  
“对。你总是骂我蠢，其实你自己也好不到哪里去。” 但丁沿着兄长胸骨一侧的肋骨一根根舔上去，那是记忆中被叛逆穿过的地方。“你应该恨我的。”  
“这倒不成问题。”

但丁被维吉尔一本正经的回答逗笑了。他抬起头，然后品尝那两片和记忆中一样柔软的唇瓣。尖锐的犬齿小心翼翼地划过细嫩的表皮，舌头较劲似的绞在一起，尝到一点湿润的味道。那是血和冰，铁和锈迹，委婉和骄横。

这个吻持续了很久，而两个人的眼睛都是睁着的。维吉尔颜色偏浅的蓝眼睛总让但丁联想起魔界的冲击钢，那种坚硬光滑又冷若冰霜的质感。他这个人也随时让人想起他的刀——如此锋利，如此干净，如此冰冷。人类的欲望和黏黏糊糊的复杂情绪像灰尘一样无法沾染到他。

“……而我也应当恨你。”

直到亲眼确认过那些维吉尔的选择，伴随他走过一次又一次命运的折点，但丁才恍然大悟地从刀锋的阴影下面找到了守护、奉献和忠诚，尽管它们常常和疼痛杂糅在一起。但他们谈论的可是维吉尔——他那冷酷，偏执，不可一世的兄长，从他那里传达过来的无论何等扭曲怪诞的爱意，都令但丁如获至宝，欢喜得发狂。

是啊，他该有多么愚蠢才没有早点发现呢，但丁想。从此以后维吉尔再也不能折磨他。所有的掩饰都毫无意义，所有的威胁都形同调情。哪怕是互相捅穿心脏，辛辣中都带着甜蜜的后劲。

“可我就是做不到。不管你做了什么，不管你回去几次——回到哪个年龄段，我还是会控制不住地爱你，要你，满脑子都是停不下来的……想法。”  
“所以说你愚蠢。”维吉尔干巴巴地总结道，“你总是自讨苦吃。”

“而你爱死了这样的我。不然你怎么会为了我一次又一次地……改变。”

“你错了，我一直就是，我。”做哥哥的回答，“我想要的，会亲手去夺取。”

“好的，现在这个传奇恶魔猎人的肉体和灵魂都归你了。” 但丁嬉皮笑脸地说。他握着维吉尔的腰部把双胞胎兄长整个抱了起来，好让那双长得夸张的腿勾在腰后。维吉尔的分量绝不轻，但半魔如果不能做点人类做不到的体位，那当半魔还有什么意义。

没有人比他更清楚维吉尔的情欲，那些意义非凡的爱抚和汗水，那些此消彼长的抗拒和迎合，都是他早已拥有的东西。他根本不必担心在妄念中消磨一生。

 

完事之后他们靠在一起享受了一会儿放空的感觉。对于人类和恶魔来说都是相当脆弱的时刻，如果有一直想听的话这是个非常适合将它诱骗出口的时机。

但丁决定从自己开始下手，他现在已经逐渐掌握撬开维吉尔的技巧了。长久以来的避而不谈显然不是什么优秀的沟通方式，无论是作为家人，还是情人——还是被血缘和命运的锁链固执地穿在一起的，独一无二的半身。

“我觉得自己很没用，Vergil。我曾经也试过各种办法，和三教九流的人打交道，和恶魔战斗，从它们嘴里套出情报；我去过魔界，去过老爸留下的封印，去过很多对恶魔有了解和研究的地方。但都没用，我没办法找回你。于是我告诉自己已经尽力了，是你放弃了……而不是我没有尽到责任。没想到最后你把自己找了回来——V帮了很大的忙，还有尼禄，而我唯一能做的只是把一部分的你打到濒死。有时候我觉得自己足够重视家人，但为了让我唯一的兄弟回来，我做得还是太少。远远不够。”

维吉尔露出了一个本该是狞笑的表情，但因为眼角还带着一丝来不及褪去的红晕所以并不可怕。“……濒死？”

“呃，不是，那个不是重点。”但丁把摸着哥哥后腰凹陷处的手缩回来一点点。他那弱小的求生欲总算打赢了一次。“我觉得主要是Urizen缺乏你的智慧，以及战斗技巧——”

好在这一次维吉尔总算没在不是重点的重点上太过纠结。他收起了唇边的弧度，视线飘向上方，仿佛沉入了回忆。“魔人……可以被看做一种孤立的有序能量体系。这个宇宙的规则是，能量不会消失，只会向熵增的方向不断转化；而恶魔的能量被完全转化成无序形式的时候，就是它们本身的存在消亡之时。”

但丁听得一脸懵懂。他这个和他同样没念完小学的兄弟为什么总能讲出那么有文化的辞藻，这说明读书真的有用。

“……当我从魔帝的控制中解脱时，一度无法确认自己的存在。我很多次感觉自己濒临‘死亡’，但仍有一股精神能量支撑着我的‘序列’，让我仅存的一点力量没有彻底溃散。那是一股无法被填满的渴求，不停地推着我往前走，不能停下来。”

我曾渴望亲眼目睹你战败。我曾想看见你和我一样，愤怒，不甘，屈辱，饱受折磨。  
但最后的最后，我只想再看见你。

“Dante， you are my last power。”

但丁的瞳孔突然放大，像有一道道电流通过脊椎一般，疼得全身肌肉都蜷缩起来。

完了。他哥要杀他。这次是真的。

 

TBC


	21. Mission 20 - Shall Never Surrender

唐纳德走进位于酒店顶层的总统套房时，看见一个陌生男人的背影矗立在巨大的落地窗前，静静俯视着位于三十四楼的户外泳池。他上来的时候知道有几个凹凸有致的比基尼女郎正在那里享受夜泳，但不知为何直觉告诉他，陌生人注视的并不是那些。

那男人很辣。即使他不符合唐纳德之前发给应召女郎俱乐部 “金发，波霸，美腿” 的要求——不，至少腿能得满分——在他转过身来的一瞬间，唐纳德还是倒抽了一口冷气。那大概是他这辈子见过的最致命的长相，钢化玻璃似的眼睛，宛如刻刀凿出来的眉骨、脸颊以及下颚，完美的肩颈和腰臀曲线，活像从油画布里走出来的希腊神明。他大概是个模特？如果他不是的话，公司旗下的男模都应该集体跳水自杀。

当陌生人发出声音时，唐纳德发现很难不把注意力集中在他那微微分开的双唇上。  
“你信仰神吗？”  
“这是某种角色扮演游戏吗，宝贝儿？”  
唐纳德笑着发问。然而，就在他慢慢走向窗边时，多年来和各种人周旋锻炼出来的危机直觉像本能一般叫停了他的脚步。随后他很及时地发现自己重金聘请的两个精通各种枪械和自由搏击的金牌保镖像一大袋土豆似的瘫软在床前的地板上。他本以为那两人是给来访者搜过身之后才离开的。

“……几年前的我大概已经可以欣赏到你的大脑剖面。又或许是中空的，谁知道呢。”陌生男人的声音有种配得上瞳色的金属质感。“所以我确实不年轻了。” 

他举起一个小小的装饰品。一尊人兽混合的铜雕像，原本是收藏在套房深处的保险柜中的。唐纳德的瞳孔猛地放大，就在他扑向床头警铃的瞬间，一道冷风扫过鼻尖，带来一股迟来的灼烧感。

警报声没有响起。唐纳德发现自己的鼻子在流血，伤口很小，但面前厚重的原木床架断裂成整齐的几大块。过度的恐惧让他无法大叫出声，只是痴痴呆呆地凝视着那男人，以及他手中忽然出现的长刀。

“你是联合教团的幕后赞助商。之一。你资助了在paimon市召开的年度古董与工艺品展销会。作为回报他们给了你这个。”陌生人抓住雕像的头部，看似随意地拧转了几圈，铜像立即像八音盒一样打开了；里面藏着一个盛放胶囊的透明容器，胶囊内部则充塞着白色凝胶状物质。

“我知道了，你一定是克里特制药公司派来的商业间谍。” 唐纳德终于找到了一线机会，他结结巴巴地压低了嗓音。“不管他们付给你多少，我出两倍。决不食言。”   
陌生人面无表情。  
“那还只是实实实验中的……原药。需要一种抗，抗血清才能抵消它的副作用；他们告诉我就快要成功了……”  
“这种‘药物’，治疗什么？”  
“……脱发，还有ED。”唐纳德在他刀子似的目光中吞咽下一口口水。“还有延长，延长……生命。”  
他发誓他看见男人猫一样的嘴角往上挑起了少许。

“除了这个，你还有别的收藏品。”陌生人任凭药瓶落在地板上，用靴跟碾碎。唐纳德发出了一声破碎的风箱般的哀嚎，双膝难以自制地撞上了地面。他伸出双手想要抢救那些珍贵的胶囊，可惜它们像灰尘一样融化在了空气里。直到某个奇怪的声音再次将他的注意力引开：墙壁上原先是保险箱的位置被重重的藤蔓包裹了；暗红和黑褐交织的粗壮枝条像活物一般从铁盒子里延伸出来，很快布满了整个墙壁。它们如同忠诚的臣民一般向陌生人的方向“生长”，然后深深地低伏于他的脚下。

“Qliphoth的枝。有意思，你是怎么养活它们的？”  
“……人，人造血浆。”   
“它们可不是什么温顺的宠物。你得用自己的血液去浇灌。”  
唐纳德因为男人平静的声音而微微发抖。他手下的人一向很擅长在暗网上收购各种与“恶魔”相关的遗留物，不是出于那种有钱人寻找刺激的古怪爱好，而是为了切切实实的利益；联合教团的技术部总是保证能用这些东西制作出不属于人类世界的武器或者药品。  
欲望的市场是无限的。

“你到底是什么人？”  
有那么一个瞬间他觉得自己马上就要成为红色植株的养料了；但男人只是挥了挥手。当他再次眨了眨眼睛时，惊讶的发现刚才目击到的似乎完全是错觉——地板和天花板上没有植物的藤条，墙壁也没有被那些蛛网似的东西侵占，保险箱——唯独保险箱是真的被破坏了，特制的钢板竟被从内向外地击穿。

“你的家族是出生于Redgrave的地产商，几十年前迁到了这个市区。你的财团投资了许多行业，包括餐饮，娱乐，医药，零售业。你有两个前妻，三个子女，其中一个就在本地。”陌生人慢慢地吐字，“在人类之中你很有势力。钱财。名声。我？我只是一个孤立的影子。我不在乎任何事，任何人。”  
唐纳德疯狂地点着头。他听懂了男人的威胁。

“离Nero Fortuna那个年轻人远点，你和你的教团。我的警告只有一次。”

 

*

“中部时间7日晚，Paimon市东南发生一起严重事故。知名旅游景点和宾馆’Phorcys之家’因天然气泄漏，于地下二层发生多次连环爆炸，造成多名游客的重伤或死亡。以下是现场记者琼斯带来的报道……”

医院的单人病房里，蕾蒂一边吃着翠西从快餐店搞来的慰问品一边盯着电视里循环播放的当地新闻。她受够医院的营养餐了，绿油油的芝麻菜和橄榄混合在一起，造就出一种腐烂的味道，让她觉得自己仿佛变成了一只啃着过期草料的绵羊。当某个熟人标志性的银发和红色大衣出现在病房门口，懒散地靠在门框上的时候，她突然感到一股无名火起，很想掏出乌兹给他来个人体描边。

“嘿伙计，恢复得怎么样? 什么时候可以出院？”  
“随时。我只是想渡个假。” 她满脸无辜地狞笑了一下，“反正我可以不用工作，吃利息为生。”  
“哇哦，真伤人。” 传奇恶魔猎人夸张地抓了一下衬衫的胸口。“Trish，我猜Paimon的事你是不会善罢甘休的。调查得怎么样了？我希望我们还有机会拿到尾款？？”

“略有发现。” 金发的女恶魔放下了大杯的无糖可乐。“我给认识的熟人打了几个电话。他们帮我查出了会议背后的匿名捐助人。当然只是个假名，但同一个名字还在不同的银行开了数个账户，用于给联合教团技术部平时的‘开发’工作定期筹款。沿着现金流追溯钱的来源，我发现他们和一个叫做‘重建家园’慈善基金会有直接联系。”

“见鬼。”但丁恍然大悟，“就是他们雇佣了DevilMayCry清理Redgrave残留的魔树根系。我还以为这活儿没人肯接。”  
“只要提高报酬，终归会有人做的。不过他们的运气更好，遇到了连佣金都拒绝的真正慈善家。” 翠西露出了嘲讽的微笑。“清理干净之后，联合教团的幕后捐助人以很低的价格买下了大量红墓市区土地的所有权。你知道他们打算用来做什么吗?”

但丁耸了耸肩。“总不会想开个披萨连锁店，对吧？”

“教团相信恶魔会再次光临redgrave，这才是他们真正的理由。似乎——打算利用它们进行延长寿命的研究。”  
但丁高高挑起了眉毛。“好吧，看来不仅是恶魔一方把人类当做食物和‘资源’。我很高兴这种感情是双向的。”

翠西重新叼起了吸管。“总之，最后我查到一个名字，是直接买下土地的投资公司的主要股东。他极有可能就是那个匿名捐助人。我已经把那家伙的背景资料转告Vergil了。”

“等等，为什么是Vergil?!!!” 但丁差点跳起来。  
“他说他会处理这事。”  
“该死的他会搞出人命的！为什么不先告诉我？？”  
“大错特错，Dante。你知道魔王什么时候会想要毁灭世界吗？”  
“什么？”  
“当他们无事可做的时候。他需要一份工作，一个目标。你之前做得很对，虽然你自己并没意识到——让他知道Nero可能需要他。或者有时候，你自己也得担负起被保护的角色。” 翠西用一副过来人的腔调回答，“这是魔界的生存法则。我们没办法让自己停下来。”

但丁无奈地抓了抓头发，抹了一把脸。“你是说，适时地扮演小可怜以激发他的保护欲？要知道我们谈论的可是Vergil，前任黑天使，魔王，《虐待兄弟百科全书》的执行总编。”

“你脸上可以不要挂着那种小处男终于找到了约会对象一样的恶心笑容了吗？”蕾蒂嚼着汉堡插进了他们的对话。

“是成熟男人抓住了打算厮守一生的爱人的笑容。别太嫉妒，甜心，我们都知道你多有魅力。”但丁姿势潇洒地把最后一缕挡眼睛的银发捋上去，“世上的每一个男人都该为你着迷，但我就没办法了——我那邪恶，疯狂，迷人的老哥已经牢牢控制了我。”

“……你知道吗，我觉得他就是来炫耀这事儿的。根本不是来探病或者打听什么。”翠西向蕾蒂说道。  
“给我滚回去。”

“别别别，其实我是来询问你们的意见的。你们还没看过我准备的戒指吧。”但丁从大衣口袋里掏出一个简陋的丝绒盒子，‘啪’地打开盒盖：“吉尔伽美什钢，Nico手工制作——感谢上帝那姑娘继承了她祖母的手艺——嵌着二十克拉的质量最上乘的白魂石碎片，这样工作途中如果感到劳累还可以吃一口，回来再换上新的。这可是真正的力量。你们觉得Vergil会接受么？？”

他被两位女士用蘸了番茄酱的薯条砸出了病房。

无所谓。反正在但丁看来，这个世界是如此美好，无论天空还是大地都是玫瑰色的。他跨上摩托车，哼着不着调的音乐回到了事务所。

踢开大门的时机也选得正好。维吉尔刚从阎魔刀切开的空间门里走出来，左手里随意地抓着一把现金——数目不多不少，大概是够交一段时间的电费但报警也不会引起重视的数额。但丁竭力压下语气里的惊恐。  
“……你又去抢劫了？？”  
“准确地说，是敲诈。”维吉尔从容地回答。  
“求你了，Vergil，你以后不能这样——”  
“是Paimon事件幕后的那个人提供的。就当是白跑一趟的劳务费。”维吉尔毫无悔意地把现金放进了书桌的抽屉里侧。但丁通常从那个位置掏钱付给送披萨的外卖员。“他本来也想收买我。”

但丁想了想，少量的罪恶感很快便屈服于维吉尔脱下外套、把风衣挂在恶魔头颅边上的动作。他大步走了上去，把年长的兄弟圈在双臂之间，送上一个热吻。维吉尔的嘴唇动了动，几乎可以说是配合地被压在了厚重的书桌上。天还没全黑，现在正是晚饭时间，但丁也觉得肚子相当饿，但他不介意来道火辣的开胃浓汤。

他们谁都没有在意门是开着的。

*

尼禄简直不敢相信那是从自己喉咙里发出的声音。尽管那很短，但该死的，他是真的尖叫了。像一只娘炮的尖叫鸡。

从Paimon市离开之后，一切都归于风平浪静。虽然结局和预想的很不一样，但至少Nico在会议开始前收到的30%的定金也足够他们支持一段时间。孩子们在欢呼雀跃中渡过了一个由魔术师V主持的复活节派对。然后姬莉叶便再一次热情地提出，也是时候邀请尼禄的“父亲”和“叔父”来参加一场真正的家庭聚餐了。

尼禄虽然从答应开始就带着满脸的尴尬和为难，但当他跟着Nico和V开了十几个小时的车来到但丁的事务所之前时，心情居然莫名其妙地变好了。不可否认，他确实有点期待见到两个老头子——包括他那寡言古怪的父亲。即使没有V告诉他一些令人伤感的过往，他仍然感觉到这次特殊的猎魔任务有点拉近他和血亲之间的距离。至少在他心里，维吉尔的代表形象不再是那个“拿手好戏”之后仓皇离去的背影，而是一个实实在在的会说话，会嘲讽，会打架，会报复，偶尔也会救人的奇特个体。  
他的父亲很……强大，坚韧又顽固，极其罕见的时候甚至还有点糟糕的幽默感。

搞笑的是，Nico把车停在街角后就再也不肯往前走了，甚至不愿去见她的偶像但丁，而是神经质地玩弄着几颗白魂石。“我，我我我就在这里呆着就好了。不用管我。”  
那是他错过的第一个信号。

V同样也赖在车厢里不肯离开。“正读到有趣的部分。”他头也不抬地把新买的诗集翻动了一页，Shadow跟着打了个哈欠。

事务所洞开的大门是第三个信号。他仍然无视了，并且黑灯瞎火的室内让他走了几步才完全看清屋里的两个人。以及他们之间看起来随时要变成负值的接触距离。

出声之后尼禄想都没想地掉头就跑。他脑子里一片混乱，步子倒是迈得飞快。什么父亲，什么叔叔，这都什么鬼我的人生到底是怎么了——  
但丁大概在三个街区之外截住了他。那大红色风衣翻飞的下摆曾经勾起过尼禄隐秘的崇拜之情，可如今只能让他产生用鬼手左右开弓扇飞某人的欲望。

“嘿嘿嘿，Kid，冷静，冷静。我觉得我们需要谈谈——”  
“一个字都别说。”尼禄警告他，“我现在就要把sweet surrender插进我的眼窝里，把刚才看到的画面彻底搅浑。等等，要不然塞进你的asshole也行，混蛋！”  
“哇哦Nero，这是性骚扰——”  
“你去死吧！！！”

但丁灵巧地躲过了所有的重拳，直到尼禄气喘吁吁地停了手，脸上挂着比哭还难看的苦笑。“所以，到底是怎么回事？我记得不久以前你们还急于把武器捅进对方的肚子，要不是有人阻止的话绝对要分出个你死我活——啊等等，那个傻缺好像就是我来着？？？”

“呃，这很复杂。”但丁同样长吁了一口气。“但有时候事情就是这样，自然而然地……发生了。”  
“自然？你当我是白痴吗？你们可是亲兄弟？？而且是双胞胎！！！”

“啊，那确实有点，难以解释。但你知道的，我们都有一半恶魔血统，我们的经历也有点混乱。”但丁叹了口气，换了个站立的姿势。“一定要追溯的话，大概从我们很小的时候它就存在了，无法用单纯的亲情或血缘关系描述；我们的每一次重逢都把这种连接变得更加扭曲也更为强烈，同时充斥着吸引和憎恨，一度连我自己都无法认出它……但它从未消失过。”

年轻人瞪着他，一言不发。

“嘿，Kid，我知道我没资格拿出长辈的架子教训你。实际上我在你这个年纪的时候简直是一团糟。没有家人，没有伙伴，一起喝酒的熟人最后不是横尸街头就是要在戒毒中心或疯人院关到死。相比之下你工作积极，热爱生活，还帮助孤儿，我的天你简直是个圣人你知道吗？”

“呃，啊……谢谢？”尼禄愣了一下。

传奇的恶魔猎人从短暂的回忆中挣脱出来，笑着摇摇头，“我和你父亲，我们都不是什么品格优秀的例子。我们时常发现很难定义自己究竟是什么，所以向对方证明自己的理念成为一种迫切的需要……万幸你的成长过程中没有以我们为榜样。”

“但最终的问题在于，”但丁突然凝重起来的表情让尼禄也下意识地屏住呼吸。“Nero，你根本不知道你老爸有多爱我。没有我他会死的。连我这种铁石心肠的人都不能不被打动——”

“F*ck you! F*CK you both!!!”

尼禄觉得会认真听他说话的自己简直蠢到了极致。他把火箭拳砸到叔叔脸上，以最快的速度飞回了车里。Nico好像一看他的脸就明白了一切，果断地打火，挂挡，踩下油门，一溜烟地开出了市区。

又过了好几个小时，尼禄才鼓起勇气对V坦白了自己的见闻。V过于冷静的表情让他差点再次抓狂。“当然了，当然，你早就什么都知道——你曾经可是他——等等，难道说那时候你以为自己是Vergil所以对Dante……” 他都不知道自己在说什么。

“不，没有。”V微笑着拍了拍他的手臂。“你父亲把执念藏得很深，以至于我和Urizen都无法单独承受它。当我还是前身的一个残影时，我只能感觉到愤怒，嫉妒，和悲哀。但丁当然很重要，但他仍然只是——只是我达成目标的一个环节。”  
“听上去……有点冷酷。”   
“是有点。有趣的是，当时我反而是理性的那一个。Vergil的想法和情绪要深远得多，也麻烦得多；在我重新和他归于一体前，我甚至不能形容它。”

尼禄闭上眼睛，恶狠狠地用鼻子呼吸了几次。在内心深处，他知道这是自己打算“接受事实”的前兆，只是某种奇怪的心情还不想投降。

“我就是讨厌这个。不管什么，我总是最后一个知道。”  
“现在他们郑重地通知你了。”黑发诗人把手里的书本合上，眼中尽是打趣的神色。“所以你到底在生什么气呢，Nero?”  
“拜托，我那不负责任的老爹和不负责任的便宜叔叔搞在了一起，我的厄运已经被我的血统注定。还能更悲惨一点吗？”  
“能。比如说，你是他们俩生的。”  
“No!!!!!!!!!!”

 

*

但丁回到事务所的时候，维吉尔仍然一动不动地坐在原来的地方，像一尊花岗岩雕像。可他现在知道他的兄弟并非外表看上去的那样，坚硬。但丁在黑暗中摸索着他冰冷的皮肤，沿着手臂的线条慢慢滑下，最后插进手指之间的缝隙。

“我认为，我们的父亲已经死了。”维吉尔突然开口道。  
但丁很意外他会提起这个。“这不是明摆着的吗。如果他还活着的话，妈妈被恶魔杀害的时候他又在哪儿？”  
“不，你不明白。”

维吉尔蜷起手指，眉心泛起深深的皱褶。

“小时候我见过一次……他脸上的裂纹，还有粉末一样的东西落下，但一转眼就不见了。当时我以为只是个魔术。然后父亲把我抱起来，请求我不要把看见的告诉母亲——这是我们之间的秘密。直到我自己也有过类似经历之后才懂得，那是高等恶魔力量耗尽、彻底消失之前的征兆。  
“没过多久他就失踪了，没有留下任何遗言。毕竟他已经在人类的世界行走了接近两千年。  
“当我在魔界的时候，也曾幻想过……父亲突然出现，杀死所有的怪物，拯救我。当然，这个幻想很快就破灭了。我并非没有怨恨过。很久之后，我才大致了解他当时的想法，他用最后的力量做了他能做的事——强大的恶魔死亡的时候会吸引来很多低阶的食腐魔物，这点和野兽是一样的。他不想让母亲和我们亲眼目睹那个场面，更不想为我们招来危险。他守护了家人，以他能想到的方式。”

但丁的瞳孔放大了。最终他什么也没说，只是把下巴架在兄长的肩头，在他的颈后深吸了一口气。

“我不是个好父亲，Dante。”

“你还没有准备好。”但丁安抚他，“但是你从不肯认输——从不投降，而是一战再战。不是吗。”

“……我们都是。”

他们在完全黯淡下来的夜色中靠近彼此。寂静和其他东西像母体一般包裹住这对双生子，温暖，平静，充满爱意。

 

END


End file.
